A New Enemy?
by BubblyOne
Summary: Yeah! I updated! Everyone do a happy dance! Well anyways here's the info. A new friend, new enemy and lots of Humor, Romance, Action(Not much yet), drama. Mostly character interaction. Please Review. Good/Bad ok
1. Disclaimer

Hi Ya this is my first fic. Please be nice. The story starts out kind of slow but it gets better. I can already tell its going to be long. So please be patientant with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. (wish I did but I don't) But I do own Anita Devilan. I made her up she's mine. If you want to use her then ask and I will.  
  
The ages for the Gundams to make this story work are as follows:  
  
Heero---17  
  
Duo---17  
  
Quatre---16 (skipped grades)  
  
Wufei--18  
  
Trowa---18  
  
Relena--17  
  
Anita--17  
  
There my be some Relena bashing but not to bad she'll start out annoying but eventually mature.  
  
I haven't really decided who I'm going to pair Anita up with yet. I have a good idea whom but I would like to know who I should pair her up with so send me your votes.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Here's the setting:  
  
There's been peace for two years now. The pilots are finishing school as the last mission from the Doctors telling to lead normal teenage lives. ( Yeah I know that doesn't seem like the Doctors, but its my story k)The Gundams are not destroyed that's something that was just told to the public. There in storage til the day they are needed again. Summer break is almost over at the Peacecraft Academy and the students are returning to start a new school year. The pilots have been on a long needed vacation and are returning to the Academy to finish their last year in school. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful sunny morning at the Academy. The cool breeze was already beginning to blow gently. Some of the leaves on the trees were already beginning to turn showing fall would be early this year. On days like this it was hard to believe that a war had only taken place two years ago. By one of the taller trees on the campus four boys stood waiting.  
  
"So how was your visit with Catharine, Trowa" a blonde hair blue eyed cutie asked a boy with brown hair covering one emerald eye.  
  
"It was fine," he replied. "How was your visit home, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre grimaced a little before answering; "It was nice, though my sisters decided to stop by. If it was just a few that would have been fine, but all 29 decided to visit. It was nice but tiring trying to avoid being dressed up by them." Sighing a little.  
  
The other tow boys just remained silent leaning against the tree.  
  
After a few moments a boy dressed in black with a long braid flapping behind him as he ran out of the building heading to the four by the tree.  
  
"Hey long time no see!" He said happily "How ya guys doing?"  
  
"Fine" came from Quatre  
  
"....." From Trowa  
  
"Hn."Was all that came from the boy with unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Braided Baka" from the Chinese boy who had his black hair in a tight ponytail.  
  
"Boy you guys haven't changed a bit." He said smiling the whole time.  
  
"So Duo why did you want us to meet here anyway?" Quatre polity asked.  
  
"To give you guys your schedule and room numbers." He replied handing each one a piece of paper. "As you can see Trowa, Heero, and Quatre are in the same room. And of course me and Wu-man here are in the same room."  
  
"Don't Call Me Wu-man, my name is Wufei get it right you braided baka!!!!" the chines boy yelled. Realizing what Duo had also said he had another outburst, "What I'm sharing the same room With You!!!"  
  
"Yup, and the best part is.." Duo said starting to jump up and down with excitement, "We'll be sharing the room WITH A GIRL!!!" the last being shouted out happily running towards the dorms.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" could be heard all across the courtyard they were in.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know that this chapter is short but I'm working on it. In the next chapter prepare for some interesting humor.  
  
I'm thinking about writing a sailormoon/gundam wing crossover. Before I start writing it I want to know who I should pair up. No Heero and Serena please. There are WAY TO MANY of Those fics. But any one else would do.  
  
Well BubblyOne must leave. Exit stage right ( who knows what this is from.) 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Mrs. Geyser was still laughing from the reaction of the young man that was in her earlier when a young woman came in. She was about 5'4" and looked to be about seventeen. Her blondish brown hair was put up into a high ponytail with half of it tucked underneath making it look shoulder length. She was dressed in cut off jeans with a white T-shirt tucked in and a black leather vest over it. Though what caught Mrs. Geysers attention the most was that the girl had yellow eyes that seemed to stare into ones' soul. It took great effort to pry her eyes away from the girls' eyes. "Good Morning. How can I help you young lady?"  
  
"Hi my name is Anita Devilan. I was informed that I could pick up my schedule and room number here."  
  
Turning to the computer Mrs. Geyser typed for a few minutes then printed the information for Anita. Tearing off the paper from the printer she turned back to Anita and handed her the paper. "Here's your schedule and your room number. Now due to the school being nearly full some rooms have become co-ed. Your room is one of the ones that are co-ed. If that will be a problem for you we can switch you with someone else."  
  
"No it won't be a problem. I've had to live in cooed dorms before I should be fine but if I do end up having a problem I'll come and inform you, if that will be all right?"  
  
"That would be fine. Then welcome to the Peacecraft Academy," Mrs. Geyser said smiling. "Since you are new I gave you a map of the school grounds and circled where you can get your uniforms OK. I have also scheduled an appointment for tomorrow to speak with Miss Relena Peacecraft. She likes to personally welcome all new students to her school. The appoint is for 9 o'clock in the morning. I hope you enjoy it here."  
  
"Thank you I hope so too, bye and thanks again,"Anita said leaving  
  
"Bye, You're welcome," Mrs. Geyser replied returning to her computer.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Man I hope she's a babe!" Duo said walking to their dorm. After the shock of what Duo said they were finally able to catch up to him.  
  
"This is such Injustice I have to room with an hormone driven idiot and a weak onna." Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Ah come on Wu-man it'll be great." Duo said smiling  
  
"Don't Call Me WU-MAN Maxwell!! My name is Wufei!"  
  
"But Wu-man don't you hope she's a babe!"  
  
"DIE MAXWELL," Wufei said taking out his katana and swinging at Duo  
  
"EEPP!" Duo cried out running from Wufei Holding on to his braid.  
  
"Come Back Here so I can Chop OFF that Braid of yours," Wufei yelled chasing after Duo while the others watched and sighed.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
**This must be the room. I wonder if my roommates are here yet. Well only way to find out is to open her up and take a looksie.** Opening the door Anita looked around. The room was quite spacious and very elegant looking. To her right was a full kitchen with a small dining area, which lead to a decent sized living room. A beautiful black leather couch was in the center of the living room with two matching chairs on each side facing a big screen television set. On her left there are two doors and a third door in the back.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" she called out walking in and closing the door. Waiting a few minutes for answer she came to the conclusion that they haven't arrive yet when she didn't receive and answer.**Since no ones here I'll go ahead and pick my room. First come first served I always say.**  
  
FIRST ROOM  
  
The first room was all done up in a green color scheme. There was a queen-size bed against the far wall. Closer to the door there's a beautiful oak desk and oak dressers along the other wall. The room also consists of full bathroom and a walk-in closet. Looking around once more Anita notices that there is no window in this room and decides to go check the next room.  
  
SECOND ROOM  
  
The second room was exactly like the first from but was done up in light indigo color and unlike the first room this room had a beautiful small window.  
  
**This one is nice too I wonder what the third one has in it** Closing the door Anita went to the finally room.  
  
THIRD ROOM  
  
The third room was like the first two with the exceptions of it being done in different colors of blue and the window lead to a small balcony. **O I love balconies. Well it's decided this is now my room. Its perfect for me.** After deciding on her room Anita left to gather her things and started to unpack and clean her new room.  
  
Half way through unpacking a loud grumble could be heard all across the room. **Lunch Break**Heading towards the door Anita was pushed aside suddenly when the door was thrusted open and a whirlwind with a braid came bursting in. "HUH?! WHAT THE HELL??!!" Anita shouted  
  
Ignoring the outburst a Chinese boy wielding a katana yelled out,"MAXWELL PREPARE TO DIE!!! YOUR BRAID IS MINE!!!"  
  
Hearing Anitas' outburst and what the Chinese said he yelped and ran behind Anita. "Help Me Please!" he asked pleadingly. As the Chinese boy came up to them Anita stayed in front of the boy with the long braid. "Hiding behind a weak onna won't help you Duo." He said then said to Anita, "Move onna!"He commanded.  
  
"Excuse Me What Did You Just Call Me!!??" Anita yelled stepping up to Wufei. "Who do You think You Are?" she yelled at Wufei tapping him with her finger to emphasize each word. "How Dare You Call Me a weak onna, PIGGY!!"  
  
Wufei was shocked that she was would dare poke him with her finger and then insults him. Duo on the other hand was eating this up and laughing his butt off. Heero and the others hearing the commotion came in when Anita was poking Wufei with her finger and then called him Piggy. This surprised everyone and caused Quatre to try and stifle his laughter and Trowa was trying not to smile. Heero just watched but his mouth twitched slightly at the scene.  
  
"Piggy!! Who are you calling Piggy onna?!!!"Wufie shouted back  
  
"YOU! YOU MORON OR DO I NEED TO GET YOU A MIRROR!"Anita yelled back. This caused Duo to laugh even harder and he had to put his two cents worth in by adding, "Hey Wu-Man do you want me to get a mirror?" At hearing Duos' comment held up his katana and went after Duo, but before he could take two steps towards Duo he was looking up at the ceiling with the blade of his katana at his throat. "We Weren't Finished." The girl he was yelling at earlier said calmly.  
  
CLICK  
  
Looking up at the sound of the click, Anita saw a boy with unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes holding a gun at her. The Blonde and the boy with brown hair over one eye looked shocked but not at the gun but at her. "Whoa Heero wait a minute!" The boy with the braid said.  
  
Dropping the katana and slowly walking away from the Chinese boy Anita kept her eyes on the one called Heero. **Why me? School hasn't even started yet and I'm already fighting with people. What's wrong with me?** Sighing a little Anita speaks up surprisingly in a calm voice, "You can put the gun down now I'm not going to hurt your friend."  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero asked pointing his gun at her.  
  
"My name is Anita Devilan. I don't work for anyone because I don't have a job as of yet. Though that really is none of your business." Anita snapped at Heero.  
  
"Look if you're going to shoot me, Heero is it, then shoot me. If not then I would like to leave I have things I need to do."  
  
Duo  
  
**She has a gun pointed at her and she's not even afraid of it. In fact she's mostly calm though slightly angry at the gun pointed at her. What is up with her? Man what a babe! The only other one that wasn't afraid of Heero is Relena. Please don't be a psycho, you're too gorgeous to be one. I need Heero to drop the gun so we can talk. I have got to know how she did that to Wufei!  
  
Trowa  
  
**Interesting. I wonder who she is. She doesn't seem afraid of the gun. It's as if she's use to a gun being pointed at her. What she did to Wufei showed great skill. She can't be a normal student.**  
  
Quatre  
  
**I can understand why she was so angry with Wufei and now Heero. I have got to get them to work on their social skills. She doesn't seem mean in fact I feel safe and comfortable around her. She radiated kindness when I first saw her. I can tell she has a kind heart. How to calm Heero down so we all can talk.**  
  
Wufei  
  
**Who the hell does she think she is! This is INJUSTICE being threatened by a weak onna! I'll show her! Calling me Piggy, but how did she disarm me. I was taken completely by surprise. She isn't even phased with the gun pointed at her. In fact she's more angry and frustrated then afraid. This onna is different from the other students here. Could she be a new enemy?**  
  
Heero  
  
**Who are you? How can you not work for someone with the way you are acting? Most girls would be screaming or afraid having a gun pointed at them, but your not. In fact you're more annoyed and angered then anything. Are you a new enemy? Where did you learn to do that? She seems like a soldier. Who are you really? I'm going have to talk to Dr. J later about her.  
  
"Hey Heero come on put the gun down. She's not going to do anything." Duo said  
  
"Yes, Heero put the gun down before someone comes by and starts asking  
  
questions that we can't give good reasons for." Quatre said.  
  
Heero was still holding the gun towards her and it wasn't looking like he was going to put it away until Trowa spoke up. "Heero if you don't put the gun away someone's going to go tell Relena and she'll end up coming here." At this Heero put away his gun before word could get to Relena.  
  
"Well thank you my arms were starting to get tired." Anita said sarcastically. "If you'd waited any longer my arms would have fallen off." This promptly caused Duo to start laughing.  
  
"All right a chick with a sense of humor. My names Duo Maxwell," he said walking up to her and extending his hand out to her smiling.  
  
"Well Duo, its nice to meet you at least you don't seem to want to kill me. Tell me his he always trigger happy," she asked nodding to Heero.  
  
"Yeah pretty much. He has been that way ever since I've known him. Same with Wu-man."  
  
"Wu-man?"  
  
"Maxwell don't call me Wu-man, my name is Wufei!" the Chinese boy yelled turning red.  
  
"I like Pig Boy personal. Want to compare notes later?" Anita said mischievously smirking.  
  
"Sure any time Babe!"  
  
"I think you and me are going to get along beautifully. I haven't found a partner in crime for a long time. Going to school here won't be so bad after all."  
  
"I'm with you on that. So let me introduce you to my other friends here, the Proper way of course." Duo said actually being polite and talking in a gentlemanly voice.  
  
Turning around towards the guys he say them moving uncomfortably back and forth. They also seemed surprised by his behavior.  
  
"The one with blonde hair is Quatre Raberba Winner, he's really nice. The one with the big bang is Trowa Barton; he's normally quite but a nice guy too. The one that's trigger-happy is Heero Yuy, he's always quite and speaks in grunts usually. And Last but not least we have Chang Wufei, the sword swinger himself, he has a short temper and thinks all women weak and speaks a lot about justice and injustice, but I like to call him Wu-man, Wusster, and various other names." Said smiling.  
  
"That's it Maxwell your braid is MINE!" Wufei shouted grabbing his katana and charging after Duo. "You will pay for this Injustice!" but before he could come close to Duo Wufei was again disarmed. The others looked shocked again.  
  
She did it again. That's twice she has disarmed arm him.  
  
Anita was pissed. How dare he talk about injustice when he is being unjust himself! That's it I'm taking him off his high horse. Pointing the katana at Wufei and positioning herself in a stance that she knew he would know as a challenge and spoke in Chinese.  
  
"How Dare You Speak of Injustice when you your self are being unjust. Attacking with your weapon to cut off a pitiful braid and then calling women weak before verifying if it is true. You have no right to wield this weapon. I Anita Devilan challenge you, Chang Wufei, so that you may hopefully regain what ever honor you have left." After speaking her challenge she waited for his answer knowing that if he refused he would lose all honor.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
So how do you like Anita? Most of the personality is mine and what I wish I could do. I have a tendency of teasing people and be sarcastic like that. I also like to play tricks and jokes. Now the bubbly part of her personality will come up later.  
  
So who to pair her up with? HMMMM let me think.....  
  
Chiba Duo comes out and starts jumping up and down. "Me Me let me get the Babe. Please BubblyOne Please!!!"  
  
"Shut up you braided baka! Leave BubblyOne alone before I chop that braid of yours off."  
  
"EEPP! Save me BubblyOne!" And runs behind her  
  
"Stop both of you or I'll release Relena" BubblyOne says jingling some keys  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO! Please don't we'll be good we'll be good," both repeated over and over.  
  
"Good."  
  
Well that was weird I just had the urge to add that for some reason. O well.  
  
Pleaasssseeee Review!  
  
Bye Bye 


	4. Chapter Three

Hi! I gotta review, I'm so Happy! (Jumps up and down squealing. I really did that too).  
  
To Fic Critic: I know what you mean about Wufei and I feel the same. Personally Wufei is my favorite followed closely by Duo thus the reason I write more about those two.  
  
********************  
  
So who to pair up? I' m still taking votes.  
  
"Onna lets get on with the story!"  
  
"But Wuuu-Feeii, I want to talk some more!" BubblyOne pouts  
  
"On with the Story onna."  
  
"Hey Wu-man lighten up man." Duo says smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Shut up you baka!" and throws Duo out of the window which is three stories up. "Now on with the story onna or you will receive the same fate."  
  
"EEP!" Was all that BubblyOne said before returning to the computer and started typing.  
  
"Thought so." Was all Wufei said before sitting down behind her with his katana out on his lap.  
  
Hehe well here's the story  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The guys were totally confused with the scene. What was she saying to Wufei? It looked like she was challenging him. Anita was right when she said this would be an interesting school year. The guys just kinda of looked at each other and looked back towards the two in the middle of the room waiting. They could tell whatever was going on was important and interrupting it would be very bad. Even Duo could feel it and was quite for a change.  
  
Wufei looked up at the young woman before and saw determination and absolute seriousness in her eyes. Knowing what this meant and still highly ticked off at this `weak onna' who dared challenge him Wufei quickly decided. Walking up to Anita and moved slightly to her left. Standing only two feet away from her he reached out his sword hand and grasped her hand that held his katana. Taking the hand and positioning the sword that it was between them with the tip facing the left wall and looked straight into her yellow eyes. (This looks cool in my mind I hope you can picture it)  
  
"I Chang Wufei accept your challenge onna. We will meet in the Courtyard by the Gym tomorrow morning. An elder from one of the near by temples will be present. Be prepared to lose Anita Devilan for I will not be defeated." Wufei replied in a calm voice, took the katana out of her hands, and replaced it back into its sheath.  
  
Anita nodded at his response. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Duo couldn't take it anymore. This relieved the others since they didn't want to be the first to speak.  
  
"Umm guys would you mind telling us What the Hell is going ON!" Duo cried out. "We don't speak Chinese, you were speaking Chinese right?"  
  
Turning towards Duo Anita replied, "Yes Duo we were speaking Chinese and what was said is between only me and Chang." Everyone but Duo caught that she called him Chang. Changing the subject and hoping Duo would take the hint Anita continued. "So Duo where are you staying. I mean if you want to hang out I would like to know where to find you."  
  
Digging into his pocks looking for the piece of paper that held his room number on it. " I know I put it in here some where," Duo mumbled. "Where did it go?" he said. "Ah ha I found it!" he exclaimed taking out the crumbled piece of paper. Looking at his piece of paper with the room number on it he replied. "Well it says here that me and Wufei here are staying in Dorm 3. That's this Dorm right?"  
  
"Yup this is Dorm 3 continue." Anita answered his question.  
  
"Lets see and the room number is 381." Duo answered back  
  
"Let me see that paper Duo," Anita quickly said and snatched it out of his hand before he could do or say anything. "I don't Fuckin' believe this! Does God hate me or does he just like to pick on me." Anita said looking at the paper in disbelief.  
  
"What's wrong with you onna?" Wufei asked noticing her reaction.  
  
Looking up at Wufei with irritation she said in a calm voice with a slight hint of anger, "Want to take a guess?"  
  
"What wrong Anita, come on tell me pleeaaassseeee!" Duo whined.  
  
Looking back at Duo with a sigh and a slight smirk on her face she stuck out her hand to Duo and said, "Welcome to Dorm 3 Room 381."  
  
************************  
  
I just have to stop it here it makes a good stopping point. So that's why it's so short.  
  
O I can't wait for the next chapter! How about you? I know that nothing enemy wise has happened yet and that's because I need to get things established between Anita and the others first. I mean I want you guys to understand her personality a little before I bring them up.  
  
Please don't forget to vote and review  
  
Thank you  
  
Bye Bye 


	5. Chapter Four

Hi BubblyOne here again. I know your probably thinking shut up and just let me read the damn story, right. But just had to say Hi it would be inconsiderate of me to not say Hi every chapter. I mean you are a guest if you think about it reading my story so Welcome and enjoy.  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Are you serious!" Wufei shouted  
  
"Wow, I got my wish! My roommate is a babe! All right!" Duo said  
  
"Why Me! God what did I do to deserve this!" Anita said putting her hand to head and shaking it. "If you don't believe me Chang go look on the side of the door the number is right there." Anita replied to Wufei.  
  
Heading towards the door Wufei walked out and looked at the number on the wall by the door. On the plaque in big letters the numbers 381 where printed on it. Wufei turned back around and frowned holding in his anger at this injustice he was facing.  
  
"Weelll? What does it say?" Duo asked. Wufei just grumbled and didn't answer Duo. Since Trowa was the closes to the door he went out and looked on the plaque by the door. Coming back in he answered Duo's question. "The plaque says Room 381."  
  
"This is great. Oh man I'm so lucky so Anita what room did you take." Duo inquired.  
  
Sighing she replied, "I took the middle room, Duo. I think you'll probably like the second room. Why don't you go take a look at it?"  
  
Heading to the second room Duo looked inside and immediately returned happier than before. "You're right Anita the room is perfect. How did you know?"  
  
"I knew because the other room is done up in green and has no window. It just seemed that the green room just wouldn't suit you."  
  
"So what Dorm and room are you guys in?" Anita asked looking at Quatre.  
  
"We're in Dorm 3 Room 383." Quatre replied  
  
"Really! That's right across from here. Do you guys want any help in unpacking?"  
  
"No that's all right Miss Anita we can take care of it ourselves but thank you for the offer."  
  
"Please Quatre just call me Anita, Miss Anita makes me feel old."  
  
"Well guys lets start unpacking we have to meet Miss Relena at Three o' clock today." Trowa said  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said before leaving.  
  
**Oh man I forgot all about that damn appointment with Relena!** " If you'll excuse me, I have to go and finish some things." Anita said gathering up her leather jacket she had placed on the couch from unpacking earlier. Before leaving Anita remembered something and stopped. Turning around she asked "Chang, Duo your not allergic to Felines are you?"  
  
"No." both replied  
  
"Good." Was all she said and then left.  
  
*****************  
  
Walking back to the office she was at earlier. Anita sighed thinking. **I hope I can get that appointment changed. I know Chang won't change the challenge time. After this I'll pick up my uniforms and Reika.** Anita laughs a little to herself before knocking on the door and walking in.  
  
"Why hello again is anything the matter?" Mrs. Geyser asks a little concerned seeing her again. **I wonder if there's a problem with her roommates.**  
  
"No nothings really the matter, but I was wondering if I could get my appointment with Miss Relena changed? Something has come up that is important and I am unable to get out of it or get the time changed on it. Would that be possible?" Anita asked politely  
  
"Why of course if whatever came up is that important. I'll let Miss Relena know and She'll let me know when she can see you again OK. Stop by sometime tomorrow and I'll let you know when to see her OK." Mrs. Geyser said noting that after she said that the girl relaxed with relief. **I thought so. Whatever came up is important. Normally I wouldn't do this but she came in worried and tense. I hope whatever it is isn't to serious.**  
  
"Thank you so much. Since I'm here I need to know if you have my special permission form for my pet and I was wondering if I could get a book to the rules for this school?" she asked.  
  
Turning to her computer Mrs. Geyser found the form and printed it up. Handing the girl the form and a copy of the schools rubella she asked if she needed anything else. At the girls nod of no she went back to work.  
  
Leaving the office Anita read the rubella, and just about gagged at all the stupid rules. Arriving at the building holding the uniforms' Anita went in. After about an hour in there she left with her uniforms in her arms and then headed back to the room to drop off the uniforms and grabbed something to eat on the way. Arriving at the room no one was there. "Good now I can have some peace and quite before I go pick up Reika." She said happily.  
  
Heading to her room she hung up her uniforms and watched TV for awhile before leaving again.  
  
Walking out of the room she was immediately ran over.  
  
"Ooofff"  
  
"Oh sorry Anita I didn't see you." Quatre said helping her up  
  
"It's all right, but you don't seem the type to run down halls Quatre, Duo maybe, but not you." Anita said taking his offer of help.  
  
"I'm sorry but some of my sisters decided to stop by and I just had to get away from them!" Quatre exclaimed  
  
"Are they really that bad!" Anita asked chuckling a little.  
  
"YES!" Quatre replied a little loudly  
  
"Whoa down boy. If you want to stay clear of them for awhile you can come with me to pick up Reika. I mean you can't go to your room because that's the first place they'll look." Anita told him  
  
"What if I hide in your room?" Quatre asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope. Remember Chang and Duo are my roommates and your friends so that would make it the second place to look. Just come along with me. I promise Reika won't bite she's a good girl most of the time." Anita replied.  
  
Right before Quatre could ask about she meant by that he heard giggling and several female voices calling out his name. "OK" he replied grabbing Anitas' hand and taking off running down the other end of the hall away from the voices.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I love this I'm having so much fun writing this!  
  
I'm in heaven! (Dances around throwing flower petals around and kissing everyone around on the check)  
  
"All right who gave her the pixie sticks." Trowa asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  
  
"Not me!" could be heard from three voices. In the back someone was quietly heading towards the door.  
  
"DUO!" four voices shouted  
  
"EEEPPP!" and he runs out of the room  
  
Hehe poor Quatre having some of his sisters pop up out of nowhere like that. Ain't it great!  
  
Please Review  
  
Bye Bye 


	6. Chapter Five

Hi  
  
I hope you are enjoying the story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Wow! What a chick! I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend." Duo said after Anita left.  
  
"Only you would want to date that weak onna Maxwell." Wufei said.  
  
"You're just saying that because she took your precise knife away from you." Duo replied. "Or are you jealous that she might go out with me?" Duo teased.  
  
"First of all my katana is not a KNIFE and second of all I Am Not Jealous of YOU!" Wufei yelled  
  
"ENOUGH!" Quatre yelled. Everyone turned around surprised at him normally he was quiet and never yelled. Blushing a little at his out burst Quatre continued. "I'm sorry, but can't you guys stop arguing for a little while? We need to unpack and then go talk to Relena and we can't do that if you two are arguing. So please stop." Quatre asked sighing a little.  
  
"Sorry Q-man." Duo said a little embarrassed.  
  
Wufei just grumbled a little and glared at Duo but didn't do anything.  
  
"Do we really have to meet Little Miss Stalker Quatre?" Duo asked hoping the answer would be no.  
  
"Unfortunately we do Duo," Trowa replied for Quatre, "So lets get our rooms ready. By the looks of things all you guys need to do is your rooms. It seems Anita cleaned everything already." Trowa said turning and walking to his room followed by Heero and Quatre.  
  
After fixing up the rooms they all meet in Room 383 for lunch and to catch up a little on what each other has been doing. Of course the only ones talking was Duo and Quatre. Occasionally Trowa would say something or Wufei would call Duo an idiot. Heero just `Hned' every now and then. After lunch they headed to Relenas' office.  
  
"Hello we are here to see Miss Relena." Quatre informed the woman at the desk.  
  
"Oh yes one moment please while I inform her of your arrival." The woman said getting up and walking to the door slightly to her right and behind her.  
  
"Miss Relena, your Three o'clock appointment is here, should I send them in?"  
  
The boys didn't hear an answer but the woman motioned the five to enter. Upon entering and seeing who her Three o'clock appointment was an ear-shattering screech could be heard all over the office.  
  
"HHHHEEEERRRROOOOOO!" Relena squealed running and grabbing onto his arm. "Why didn't you come by and see me earlier? I've missed you Hee-chan." Relena told him hugging him tighter  
  
All the others sweatdropped and felt sorry for Heero who was trying to get out of her death grip.  
  
"Miss Relena I think you should get off of Heero" Quatre said  
  
"Why?" Relena asked hugging him tighter  
  
"Because you baka onna he's turning Blue from lack of oxygen!" Wufei told her.  
  
Looking at Heero and seeing Wufei was telling her the truth she blushed and loosened her grip but still held onto Heero.  
  
"Get Off Me!" Heero said in his monotone voice and struggling more.  
  
"But Hee-chan!"  
  
"Hn." Heero said finally getting out of her grip  
  
"Miss Relena could we get on with the meeting, we still have to finish settling in." Quatre said politely to Relena  
  
Striating up a little Relena replied, " You're quite right Quatre. You know the rules just remember not to fight," Relena said looking at Wufei and Duo, "I would also like to remind you all of the party being held before school begins. Please try to attend."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No. You all may go now. Bye Hee-chan I'll see you laattteerrrr." Relena to the quickly retreating forms.  
  
"Oh Man, she hasn't changed a bit." Duo said, "I'm sooo glad I'm not your roommate, Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So are we going to go to the party?" Duo asked looking at the others  
  
"I don't see why not. We were told to lead normal teenage lives and that does mean going to the party." Quatre began. But before he could say anymore he heard several familiar voices. "No, please no." he said with slight fear in his voice and turned around.  
  
Turning around Quatre sees several of his sisters giggling and calling his name. Seeing them and some of the bags they carried he immediately took off running away from them knowing what was in store for him. Seeing him just run off like that the others turned around to see what he was running from. Standing behind them were several women with blonde hair with bags yelling at Quatre to stop and visit his big sisters. As soon as the girls saw him take off at full speed they began chasing him.  
  
The others just watched them chase Quatre and looked at each other thinking **Poor Quatre. No wonder he took off running. Hope he doesn't get caught by them.** Duo of course started to laugh a little and the others continued on walking. After a few minutes Wufei left heading away from the group and the Academy without a word other than he would meet them later.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Quatre you can slow down now! I think we have lost them." Anita said laughing.  
  
"Oh sorry." Quatre replied blushing and started walking instead not realizing that he was still holding Anitas' hand.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Yes Anita." Quatre answered looking at Anita  
  
"You can let go of my hand now." She stated  
  
"O sorry." He said blushing even more and letting go of her hand.  
  
"It's all right. So lets go get Reika."  
  
Arriving at a small building far away from the dorms Anita went inside and Quatre waited outside upon Anitas' request. After a few moments Anita came out with Reika and Quatre nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Its OK Quatre." Anita said seeing his expression. "This is Reika. She is one of my friends and protects me. I have had her since she was a cub." Turning to Reika Anita spoke, "Reika. Friend. No Hurt." Anita turned to Quatre. "Don't move she's going to get your scent so that she remembers that you're a friend ok."  
  
Quatre could just nod his head yes. **How did she get a panther? I hope she's nice and tame. At least I know now what she meant by what she had said earlier.** Holding still Reika walked up to Quatre and sniffed him for a few seconds and began to purr and placed her head in his hand. Just out of habit from his sisters' cats he began scratching her head.  
  
Seeing Reika approved of him she sighed inwardly. "She likes you. She only does that to people she highly approves off. You also must a very kind heart. Reika knows when people are cruel or false." Walking up to them Reika immediately went to Anitas' side and sat down waiting. "Well shall we head back. I still have to go grocery shopping and make dinner. I want my roommates to have a little better opinion of me than earlier."  
  
"Well Duo likes you already and Wufei well he's normally like that. I've known him for awhile and he has always thought women or onnas as he puts it weak. I am sorry if he offended you, Anita." Quatre said  
  
"You shouldn't have to apologize for Chang, Quatre. He should know better than to act so childish with his katana and assume so much before knowing if it is true. I hope he realizes that tomorrow. He very well may have a good reason for being the way he is, but he should have a little bit more control." Anita replied. "I'm glad Duo likes me. At least I'll get along with one roommate."  
  
"Yes I do agree with you somewhat about Wufei's behavior but Duo also likes to tease Wufei a lot. In fact Duo does it everyday. Wufei does try his best to ignore Duo but he knows exactly how to get to Wufei." Quatre informed her.  
  
"Really? So he tries to solve this by chasing him?" Anita asked with an eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Well he chases Duo so he can gut off his braid. You see Duo is very protective of his braid and never has cut it. This is the only way Wufei can actually stop Duo from teasing him for awhile." Quatre replied.  
  
"Oh I understand now. Maybe I'll inform him to chase Duo with scissors instead. I mean chasing him around with his katana is just too dangerous. He could accidentally hit an innocent person. What do you think Quatre?" Anita inquired.  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea. I definitely think you should bring that to his attention a later." He replied  
  
"Hey Quatre how about going grocery shopping with me? This way you can avoid your sisters and I have someone to talk to." Anita asked him  
  
"I would like that. I need to buy groceries as well and this would be perfect in avoiding them." He replied after a little bit of thought.  
  
"Would you mind coming over for diner with your friends as well? I really did make a bad impression on them and I would like to fix it."  
  
"Why thank you for your offer. I can that my answer is yes and the others will most likely agree." He replied smiling  
  
"Good. Then I'll just drop Reika off in my room and we'll head out."  
  
Heading for the room Anita put Reika in her bedroom and told her to stay. Locking the door and heading back outside to Quatre they headed to the store.  
  
***************************************  
  
I hope you are still with me. I know that it's slow to getting to the enemy but hey I'm having so much fun. I really want this story to be long so there's going to be more character interaction than action, but in the next two chapters or so they may pop up. I guess the only way to find out is to keep reading my story, ne.  
  
Well til next time  
  
BubblyOne is outtie  
  
ByeBye 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Returning from the temple, Wufei walked back in deep thought. **Master Lang (I stink at making names up so I know his name isn't all that great) was surprised at my request but accepted. I think he was slightly pleased that an onna that challenged me. The only reason she was able to disarm me was because I was caught of guard. This challenge will be short and sweet. I wonder how that onna will act after I win. It will actually be amusing to see.** Thinking about that he smirks imaging her on the ground in defeat.  
  
Opening the door with that image still on his mind a familiar aroma hit him opening the door. Surprised Wufei walked in and went to the kitchen. There he saw Anita hard at work cooking with Quatre asking if he could help with anything.  
  
"No Quatre. I can handle it. Go sit down with the others." She told him turning him around and pushing him towards the living room laughing a little. Anita then noticed Wufei staring at her. "Since your going to the living room take Chang with you, Quatre."  
  
After hearing what she said Quatre noticed Wufei staring at Anita. "Fine, Fine Anita." Quatre said in defeat and lead Wufei to the living room.  
  
Recovering from his surprise Wufei looked at Quatre. "What is going on Winner?"  
  
"Well Anita invited us to dinner and I accepted as well as did the others. She felt bad thinking she gave us a bad impression of her. I mean we all did meet each other in an unusual way." Quatre answered him.  
  
"Is dinner ready yet, Quatre?" Duo asked whining  
  
"No. It's not ready yet." Quatre replied  
  
"How much looonngger!" He continued to whine  
  
"A few more minutes, just be patient." Quatre told Duo.  
  
Taking a seat Wufei and the others waited for diner to be ready. Watching TV and not paying attention to Duo the others didn't realize he had left.  
  
In the kitchen Anita was just about done and ready to start setting up the table. Turning the heat done a little Anita noticed out of the corner of her eye a hand reaching out towards some of the food on the counter. Right before the hand could even touch the food Anita went into action. Grabbing her wooden spoon she smacked the hand away and looked at the culprit.  
  
"OOWWW!" Duo yelled holding his hand and looking upset  
  
"DUO! Go back to the living room it's almost done." Anita told him firmly  
  
"Why did you have to use the spoon?" He whined.  
  
"It gets the point across faster. Now leave." She said pointing towards the living room.  
  
The others hearing the shout of pain looked towards the kitchen and saw Duo holding his hand looking crestfallen. Seeing his face and putting two and two together they realized what Duo tried to do. Shaking their heads they went back to watching TV.  
  
Wufei was smirking a little at what Anita did to Duo. It was something that a mother would do to a child, and he thought that was just plain amusing. The others felt the same way as well though they didn't say anything to Duo about it.  
  
A few minutes after Duo's attempt in the kitchen Anita came out.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She said and waited for everyone's' reactions.  
  
Walking into the dining room everyone held surprise on their face or in their eyes.  
  
Wufei was surprised and pleased at the same time. Looking at the table he realized what that familiar aroma was. On the table he saw and smelt Tomato soup with Egg Flower, Fried Shellfish, Braised chicken with peppers, Stewed lamb with orange, Fried celery and cabbage, and Fried rice.  
  
Quickly recovering from their surprise they all sat down. Duo was drooling and heaping up his plate with food. Anita watched a little nervous, hoping they would like her cooking. Anita was determined not eat till she found out if they liked it.  
  
Quatre noticed that Anita was waiting for them to say something as well as did the others except Duo of course. Taking a bite the others immediately turned towards Anita.  
  
"This is delicious Anita you are a wonderful cook." Quatre told her smiling brightly.  
  
"This is very good Anita." Was all Trowa said and went back to eating.  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said but he nodded to Anita, which she took as an agreement to what Trowa had said.  
  
Seeing Duo already devouring the food at an incredible rate she already knew he liked it. Turning towards Wufei and waited to hear his comment. To Anita Wufei's comment would be the most important seeing how this was what he had probably eaten as a child.  
  
Wufei noticed that she was waiting his comment and took a bite of her food. He was pleased. She had gotten the flavor just right and couldn't but smile inside. "This is very good onna." Was all he said to her before continuing eating.  
  
Inwardly Anita smiled at his answer. "Thank you for your compliments" she told them and went to eating dinner. After dinner Anita got up, headed back to the kitchen, and returned with something in her hands.  
  
"I hope you have room for this." Anita stated placing down a tray. "Its Almond Cream with Chow Chow. It's my favorite."  
  
After eating Anitas' delicious meal they all went into the living room after helping Anita clear off the table.  
  
"Hey guys do me a favor and don't move I'm letting Reika out. She's been in my room pretty much all day. Its time for her to eat and meet all of you." Anita said  
  
Everyone looked slightly confused except Quatre and Heero. Waiting for Anita to return, they weren't expecting on what she brought with her.  
  
Entering the room Anita was followed by a Black Panther. The panther softly growled at all the people in the room.  
  
"This is Reika." She said and then turned to Reika. "Reika. Friends. No Hurt." After telling the panther that Reika walked up to each one, sniffed each person, and purred. But when she got to Wufei Reika did something different. She circled him a couple of times sniffing and the stopped right in front of him looking into his black eyes. Surprising Anita greatly, Reika stood up on her hind legs, placed her paws on his chest, and licked him in the face. After licking his face she got down and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Wufei was completely surprised and turned towards Anita who was just as surprised as him. "What was that about!" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know." She said shaking her head. "I've only seen her do that to one other person."  
  
"Who?" Wufei asked  
  
"That's none of your business Chang!" she snapped at him after realizing what she had said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Who ever it was must've been important for her to react like that." Quatre stated  
  
"Yeah but who?" Duo asked  
  
"I don't know?" Quatre replied  
  
**Yes who** Wufei thought  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hehe so what do u think about that. I know some of them may have seem out of character but it has been two years so even Heero can lightly up just a tad.  
  
What could Anita be hiding? Who was the other person Reika did that to? Why did Reika do what she did? Was the other person male or female? Family or friend? Could it have been an enemy? Oh the possibilities!  
  
Well till next time  
  
ByeBye 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Sir I have arrived at the designated coordinates. What are your further orders?" A cold voice asked.  
  
"Good. You are to go and attend the Peacecraft Academy. Once there you will contact us in one week. While there you will be known as Sarah Light. Your parents sent you there to learn more about peace without violence. Everything else has been arranged. The rest of your mission will be explained once you have arrived. Is that clear." a muffled voice stated.  
  
"Hai, Sir. I will contact you in one week at this time. Solar Out."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The next morning Anita woke up early to prepare for the challenge. Taking a quick shower and putting her hair up in a braided bun she went to a nicely carved trunk at the foot of her bed. **Who would have thought I would have to open this trunk after so long. But this time I'm the challenger unlike last time** Anita thinks sighing a little as she takes out the contents and gets ready.  
  
***********************************  
  
In the other room Wufei was preparing as well. **I will defeat her. I will not lose to this weak onna!** He thought as he sharpens his katana waiting for the challenge time to near.  
  
**************************************  
  
An hour before it was time for the challenge to begin Anita with Reika went to the courtyard. Arriving she notices no one is has arrived yet and starts to warm-up. Half way through her warm-up Wufei and the others arrive. Anita ignored them till her warm-up was finished before saying good morning.  
  
When Anita was doing her warm-up they noticed that she had some skill. Though what caught Wufei's attention was the outfit she wore. She was dressed in black Chinese garb with gold trimmings. Although it was black you could make out the designs of panthers in various positions. The cut was very much like his outfit. Wufeis' outfit was green and gold with one giant dragon on it.**I thought that they all died on L5. Could she be a survivor or is it just coincidence that she has that outfit? After I win this match she will have some explaining to do.**  
  
Looking at Wufei she noticed his clothing as well. **Hmmm Dragon Clan (I hope that's right if not o well it fits my story) I thought they all had died on L5. Well that explains the weak onna crap. They never did think women were strong unless they had proved themselves constantly strong. I think that after I win the match he will have to answer some of my questions.**  
  
Standing in the center of the courtyard Anita and Wufei awaited Master Lang. Upon his arrival he walked between the two that would be fighting.  
  
"Anita Devilan has challenged Chang, Wufei for acting dishonorable. Chang, Wufei has accepted her challenge to defend his honor. You both the rules so follow them. Take your stances." Master Lang said. Wufei and Anita both took out their katanas' and went into couching positions.  
  
When Master Lang spoke explaining that Anita and challenged Wufei they were surprised though they were able to hide it. It was hard to believe that a woman would challenge Wufei, but it was even harder to believe that Wufei had even accepted in the first place. Waiting for them to begin the others silently watched expect for Duo who was shouting for Anita to win.  
  
"BEGIN!" Master Lang shouted throwing down his arm and moving back.  
  
Anita and Wufei stayed in their positions for a few minutes waiting to see how would make the first move. Then suddenly they both jumped forward swords at the ready. The sound of the swords hitting each other rang out throughout the whole courtyard.  
  
Anita swung the sword to the side and Wufei brought his up to deflect. Dropping suddenly she went for a leg sweep. Seeing her drop Wufei backflipped out of the way and brought his sword up just in time to deflect her blade.  
  
**Just like I thought. He's very good. He was taught well and has stayed in practice. This won't be easy.**  
  
**That was close. She is good. This won't be as easy as I thought. I'm going have to be careful not to underestimate her.**  
  
Using some of his upper body strength he pushed his sword forward and felt her resistance. Pushing Anita back with his strength Wufei then aimed a kick at Anitas' side. Seeing the kick coming Anita twirled out of the way and faced Wufei with her sword at the ready. Charging each other again their swords once again began to ring out through the courtyard. Jumping back from each other they began to circle each other looking for an opening. Taking the initiative Anita jumped forward; locking the hilt of her sword and Wufeis' she moved it into a circle forcing Wufei to loosen his grip on his katana and disarming him shortly after. Acting fast Wufei grabbed Anitas' wrist, which was open for an attack from her disarming him. He pressed hard causing her to lose feeling in her wrist momentarily. Yet it was enough that she dropped her weapon. Still holding on to her wrist he threw her across the courtyard. While in the air Anita was able to adjust enough that she landed on her feet  
and stopped herself from being slammed into one of the many trees in the courtyard.  
  
**She was trained well. This is definitely going to be harder than I thought.**  
  
**Not bad I almost thought I had him for a minute there but he surprised me with that move. Not many people can do that to me.**  
  
Hoping to catch her off guard, Wufei charged in her direction shortly after throwing her. Throwing out a punch it was quickly blocked by an arm. "Not bad onna but I will not lose."  
  
"Not bad yourself Pig Boy, but I have no intention of losing ether." They spoke to each other while punching and kicking each other.  
  
Suddenly Anita tried another leg sweep and this time she was able to make him fall. Seeing him on the ground Anita quickly aimed a punch at his face. Seeing her balled up fist heading for his head, Wufei rolled out of the way. Instead of hitting his face she hit the ground. Jumping up and running towards her he aimed a kick at her face. Blocking his kick to her head she failed to block his fist coming towards her. Using his fist, Wufei punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. With Anita gasping for breath Wufei sends an uppercut her way and it sends Anita flying a few feet away. Recovering quickly Anita turns around and lands on her hands and knees. Springing out of the way of Wufeis' incoming kick to her side and running towards Wufei she does a high kick at Wufeis' head dazing him slightly. Taking advantage of his situation, Anita throws in a strong punch into his stomach, and brings her knee up and hits him in the face with it. Instinctively holding his  
nose Wufei looks up just barely in time to see another kick aimed at his head. He jumps out of the way and rolls into a fighting position facing Anita.  
  
Circling each other again they run forward. This continues for hours and their fatigue is beginning to show by the sweat on their brows. Spinning out of Wufeis' punch, Anita suddenly feels a sharp pain run up her right leg. Hissing in pain Anita ignores it as best as she can. Thinking the hiss of pain was from the closeness of the punch, Wufei ignores it. Seeing his fist coming towards her she brings her arms up to block it leaving her sides open but realized it to late. Pulling back his punch, Wufei kicks her in the side and catches her off guard. "This fight is mine." Wufei stated as he punched her in the face grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder. Still to dazed Anita didn't have time to adjust her path like before and hit the tree directly behind her hard. Trying to stand Anita immediately fell back to the ground unable to stand properly.  
  
Master Lang saw this as well as Wufei. Walking in between them he spoke. "Anita Devilan is unable to continue thus Chang, Wufei has won. He has proven his honor." Turning to Anita he awaits her words.  
  
Getting up slowly and shakily Anita stands before Master Lang and Wufei. Addressing them in Chinese she speaks, "Chang, Wufei has proven that he was not acting dishonorable by winning this challenge." Bowing to Wufei she continues. "I apologize for accusing you of being dishonorable. May I have your forgiveness in my error of judgment." And awaits his answer.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
So what did u think. Anita lost but Wufei had a tough time winning.  
  
I wanted Wufei to win but I also wanted Anita to win. I could have done a tie but then there would be no point to the challenge. But story wise I had no intention of letting Anita win its more fun if she loses. It allows for more fun later. If you want to know why I wanted Anita to lose it's because I'm tired of all the fanfics that has Wufei lose to a girl. Wufei has his reasons for being the way he is. Now that doesn't mean Anita won't defeat him later who can say anything is possible in my story. We will just have to wait to see what happens.  
  
I told ya I'd introduce the enemy. It was short but that just adds mystery to the story. Don't you think?  
  
Please review!  
  
ByeBye 


	9. Chapter Eight

Hi! I finally received some votes for whom to pair Anita with! (Runs around the room yelling for joy causing suite mate to knock on the door in wonder.) Well here's what we got so far.  
  
Heero/Anita: 0  
  
Quatre/Anita: 0  
  
Duo/Anita: 0  
  
Trowa/Anita: 1  
  
Wufei/Anita: 1  
  
If ya want to vote either go to the review and vote or e-mail me. My e-mail is in my bio.  
  
If I don't get votes soon then I'll be drawing the name out of a hat. Believe me I am serious about that. Plllleeeeaaaaasssseeee!!!!! Don't make me have to do that.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
All the bystanders that had arrived hearing that a girl had challenged the Chinese boy who considered all women weak awaited his answer. This was something that they all had to see for themselves. Many were disappointed that she had lost, but looking a Wufeis' injuries from her they knew she had won just in a different way.  
  
Wufei looked at Anita and considered his answer. He was pleased with himself for winning. Wufei had gained respect for her when she fought him with everything she had. She proved to him that she wasn't weak and that she was honorable. Not many people who challenge someone and lose would admit fault and ask forgiveness. Yet here she was asking and meaning it. (It took getting the shit beat out of him but he has a slight respect for her now.)  
  
"You are forgiven." He replies in Chinese with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Thank you. Since the challenge is over may I please be excused." She asked. Before Wufei could tell her no because he had wanted to talk to her about all the questions he needed answered, Master Lang replied. "Go child, you fought honorably today."  
  
Anita bowed and thanked him, turning around to leave she sees all the people who came running to see what the commotion in the courtyard had been. Sighing to herself she began limping back to her room.  
  
Watching her walking back to her room Wufei and the others noticed that she was limping badly and swayed slightly but refused to fall. Seeing her condition he started to feel the pain that he was ignoring earlier.  
  
**I will not faint. O I hurt so much! I hope I don't look to bad.**Anita thought ignoring the concern looks she saw from Quatre and Duo. Unfortunately she looked awful. Her mouth was bleeding; her body was already covered up in black and blue bruises. Her ankle was probably broken and her stomach was very tender. While walking she felt the blood running down her face from a cut above her eyebrow. She also felt her back stinging from the impact with the tree. All in all she shouldn't even be conscious much alone walking by herself to her room.  
  
As the others watched Anita leaving with Reika by her side, Quatre and Duo saw her sway a little bit more from the last time. Both decided to follow her back just to make sure she would be OK. They could see that Anita would not accept their offer to help because her pride wouldn't allow for it now.  
  
Wufei was just about bad as Anita was. His face was already swelling on his right side and his mouth was bleeding. This nose was broken and he had blood from a cut on his head running down is face. He had three fingers broken and his wrist may be twisted; though he couldn't remember how that could have happened. Just like Anita his stomach was tender from all the punches and kicks it received. He also had a giant headache. **Damn she hit hard. Where did all that strength come from? With the way her figure is its surprising she can pack that much of a punch.** Just thinking about her punches and kicks Wufei grimaced in pain and started to head back. He was walking slowly but was trying to play it off that he didn't hurt much.  
  
Heero and Trowa silently followed Wufei back just to make sure he didn't pass out. Everyone in the courtyard looked surprised at Wufeis' answer. They were expecting some stupid remark about women being weak and a no, but he didn't do it. This caused quite a commotion among everyone. "Who is she?" "Why didn't Wufei insult her and why didn't he say no?" "I've never seen one hurt Wufei that bad." "She has a Black Panther. She's diffidently different from all the other girls." "Let's stay away from her." "Anyone that has a panther and fights doesn't belong here."  
  
Unfortunately Anita could hear all of this on her way back to her room. **I did it again. Now no one will consider being my friend.** Anita felt ready to cry, but it wasn't from the pain she received from Wufei. It was the pain that she would continue being alone.  
  
********************  
  
While Duo and Quatre were following Anita they heard what everyone was saying. Quatre gasped and placed his hand over his heart. Duo hearing Quatre gasp stopped and looked at him. "You OK Q-man?" Duo asked concerned. "I'm fine but someone is really sad and hurting inside." Quatre said. Duo has been around Quatre long enough to know that Quatre is very sensitive and can sometimes feel other people's pain. Though only if it is very strong. "Do you know who?" Duo asked. "I think its Anita." Quatre said. Catching up to Anita but still keeping their distance they could hear more people talking and steering clear of Anita. As they watched Anita they were able to see great sadness and pain in her face before she quickly masked it.  
  
"You know what Quatre I think that you're right." Duo said.  
  
"I don't think she has many friends." Quatre said  
  
"Yeah she did say she was new here and now because of what just happened no one is going to be her friend for a long time."  
  
"I definitely agree with you on that Duo."  
  
"Well that leaves us with one option." Duo said smiling at Quatre  
  
"What would that be?" Quatre inquired  
  
"We're going to be her friends. We already know her. We also know that she is a really nice person." Duo said acting serious for a change  
  
Quatre was shocked that Duo was being so serious and thought about what he said. **Compared to everyone else, as in the other pilots, the only one really social is Duo and that gets annoying after awhile. She did help me with my sisters and we did have wonderful conversations. Duo is right!** "Your right Duo." Quatre said and looked at Anita who had just entered their Dorm.  
  
**********************  
  
Once inside the dorm Anita stopped for a few minutes to rest against the wall. **I can't believe this! What did I do to deserve this? I just to have some human friends. Is that so wrong? Oh Irie (Pronounce it as Eerie) where are you when I need you.** After resting shortly she headed for the stairs that would lead her back to her room. Hopping one legged up on the stairs she made her way up. Reaching the second flight of stairs she lost her balance slightly and accidentally put pressure on her ankle when righting herself. She yelped out in pain, and started to black out from overload of pain sent throughout her body. Right before she blacked out she heard cursing and felt a pair of warm arms catch her from falling down the stairs.  
  
***************************  
  
Duo and Quatre followed Anita into the Dorm concerned for their new friend. When they saw her stop and rest for awhile they stood back but close.  
  
Trying to change the subject that they discussed earlier Duo whispered to Quatre. "Man that was something though. I have never seen Wufei go all out like that before."  
  
"I don't think he had much of a choice, Duo, by the looks of it Anita would have won if he hadn't gone all out like that. Did you notice how beat up Wufei was as well?" Quatre asked whispering back taking the hint.  
  
Reika had noticed the two and walked up to them purring slightly.  
  
"Ssshhhh Reika." Duo told the panther quietly.  
  
While they were waiting they hadn't notice Wufei had caught up to them. By the time Wufei arrived Anita was already hopping up the first flight of stairs. Passing Duo and Quatre he started to head up stairs. Heero and the others followed behind them knowing that both would refuse help. When Anita had reached the second flight of stairs they heard her yelp of pain and saw her falling back. Since Wufei was right behind her she fell on him. He began cursing and on reflex wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling, but he was unprepared for the weight and started to fall back himself only to be righted by Duo how was directly behind him.  
  
After Wufei regained his balance he noticed he still had Anita in his arms. "Hey Wu-man I'll hold her for ya." Duo said happily. Turning around he looked at Duo and was thinking about it. Remembering the last time Duo carried an unconscious woman he decided against it. "No. Maxwell I remember what happened last time I let you carry an unconscious woman." Wufei told him.  
  
"Ah come on Wufei you're in no condition to carry her and it wasn't my fault honest." Duo pleaded. "No. Butterfingers." Wufei said turning to Trowa who came up behind them and took Anita from Wufei. After giving Anita to Trowa, Wufei continued up the stairs. **Damn you Anita for nearly knocking me down the stairs. Next time I'll just let you fall.** Wufei thought grumbling up the stairs.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey Trowa how about letting me carry her for ya?" Duo asked  
  
"No." Was the only reply from Trowa  
  
"Ah man!" Duo grumbled following Wufei up the stairs. Trowa just sighed a little and picked Anita up. **She's really light.** Looking at her face he noticed it was covered in sadness. **Why are you so sad? It can't be about losing to Wufei.** Watching Wufei walk up the stairs holding back sounds of pain Trowa continued to think. ** How did she hurt Wufei so much? She doesn't seem to have a lot of strength, yet she gave him pretty hard punches.** Carrying her to her room Duo opens the door for Trowa. Placing her on the bed he turns to Quatre.  
  
"Is your sister Iria still visiting with your other sisters here, Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes she is I'll be right back so she can check on Anita." Quatre replied seeing where Trowa was headed with his question.  
  
Trowa and Duo left the room but left the door open just in case Anita needed anything before Quatres' sister arrived.  
  
Shortly after leaving the room Quatre returned with Iria.  
  
"So Quatre mind telling me why it was so urgent for me to come here." Iria asked her little brother.  
  
"Yes you have two patients, Quatre told her.  
  
"Two. Who?"  
  
"Wufei and a new friend named Anita. They just finished a duel or challenge as they called it and are pretty beaten up." Quatre replied leading her to Anita's room first.  
  
"They were fighting each other. Why?"  
  
"It had something to do with honor" Duo replied for Quatre.  
  
Walking in to her first patient Iria gasped and turned to the two boys that followed her in. "Out! Now and close the door behind you. No one comes in here unless I give the OK." Iria ordered. Walking to the bathroom she grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink. Walking to Anita she began wiping of the blood. "Oh Cat what were you thinking?" Iria asked brushing some of Anita's hair out of the way. Waking up a little Anita saw Iria. "Hey long time no see Irie. I'm glad to see you again. I've missed you." Anita whispered before passing out. Iria smiled at the nickname. "I've missed you to Cat." Was all she said while examining her friend.  
  
After cleaning her up and checking her ankle. Iria left closing the door behind her. Seeing the concern in everyone's' eyes there she smiled to herself. "She'll be fine. She will need to go to the hospital so I can fix her ankle and make sure nothing internal is harmed, but other than that she's all right."  
  
Hearing everything she said they sighed with relief. "Now for the next patient. Would one of you open the door and make sure its safe for me to go in. Knowing Wufei he'll throw me out unless one of you talk to him first."  
  
Trowa went to the door and opened it. Looking in he saw Wufei cleaning some of his wounds. "Iria is her to check your injuries. I'm letting her in." Trowa said and motioned for Iria to enter. Walking in she nodded to Trowa and he left closing the door. Looking at Wufei Iria was laughing inside. **Oh Cat you haven't changed a bit.** "Well someone did a number one you Wufei and I'm surprised this is all you have considering." Iria told him looking him over.  
  
"Considering what onna?" Wufei asked though it sounded more demanding.  
  
"Considering who you fought." Iria said then suddenly realized what she had said.  
  
"You know something about her don't you." He stated.  
  
"Hai. I do know something about her but its up to her to tell you." She replied. "Looks like you are coming to the hospital with me too."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I need to fix you broken nose and her broken ankle as well as check for internal injuries. Believe me if this is like last time you'll both have some. More than likely in the stomach, if I remember correctly." She said not realizing what she had said.  
  
**Like last time? She has fought before and knows Quatres' sister. Who are you really Anita?**  
  
*****************************************  
  
Getting up from Wufei she looked at him. "Well are you going to come willingly or do I need to go get the others?" Iria asked. "Because I know that I'm going to need them to help me with carrying Anita. She doesn't like hospitals and will refuse to go." Seeing Iria was serious and reminding himself to ask her what she was about to call Anita. He got up and headed into the living room.  
  
"All right I'm going to need all of your guys help, except Wufies' of course, with Anita." Iria told them.  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't that bad off." Heero stated.  
  
"She's not but she'll refuse to go to the hospital and will put up one hell of a fight no matter what condition she is in."Iria said.  
  
"Sister how do you know that?" Quatre asked looking at her slightly confused.  
  
"I've dealt with patients just like her before. I can tell that's how she'll act." Iria replied lying a little.  
  
***********************************  
  
Heading into the bedroom Anita was awake and trying to get out of bed. "What do you think you're doing?" Iria asked firmly  
  
"What does it look like. I'm getting out of bed." Anita snapped at Iria.  
  
"You're not well enough to do that on your own."  
  
"I'm fine so you can leave now." Anita told her  
  
"I don't think so. You're ankle is broken and your going to the hospital!" Iria said in a hard voice.  
  
"THE HELL I AM! There is no way I'm going!" Anita yelled at Iria  
  
"Yes you ARE. Guys if you will." Iria indicated.  
  
Moving towards Anita to pick her up she immediately went into a fighting stance wincing at the pain in her ankle.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ignoring her stance they advanced. Wufei watched from the doorframe slightly amused at the scene falling out before him. **She still has a lot of fight in her. Heero should take that stance seriously. Anita is dead serious about not going to the Hospital. I wonder why?** Wufei thought.  
  
**************************************  
  
Heero was the first one to her. Throwing a punch with her right hand Heero caught it. Since Heero was holding her right fist, she brought up her right arm raising his arm and kicked him on the side with her right leg. Slightly surprised he loosened his grip enough that she freed her hand and punched him in the face sending him a few feet back. The others were surprised by her attack, well everyone but Iria who seemed to expect this.  
  
After recovering from the punch the four boys looked at each other and nodded. All four boys walked up to Anita and jumped her. Anita fought like hell. Each pilot was hit by a fist or kicked before her adrenaline ran out and she passed out from exhaustion.  
  
"Wow I have never seen anyone so against going to a hospital." Duo said holding his jaw. **Wow that was some right hook she has.**  
  
" I quite agree with you Duo." Quatre said holding his arm.  
  
"Well let's go before she wakes up." Iria said  
  
"Hey where's Reika? I would have thought she'd have jumped in stopping us." Duo said  
  
"You mean that Black Panther? She followed me in the bathroom and I locked her in there figuring we would have to force Anita to come with us." Iria said and opened the bathroom door. Reika leapt out, growled at everyone, and sniffed Anita. Sensing she was OK Reika walked to the bed and laid down watching them.  
  
Thankfully for everyone Anita slept all the way to the hospital and didn't wake up until they had returned to the Academy. Waking up and seeing the clock said 2:30pm Anita sat up. Grabbing the pair of crutches by her nightstand Anita headed for the door. Looking out she didn't see anyone and continued on heading for Mrs. Geysers. Arriving Anita knocked on the door and entered.  
  
********************************  
  
Mrs. Geyser looked up and her jaw dropped. "My God are you OK what happened."  
  
"Well returning from that import thing that popped up I ended up in an accident. I'm all right though. I'm here to get my new appointment to see Miss Relena."  
  
"Oh yes. Well unfortunately an important diplomatic meeting came up and she will be gone for awhile. She will be back for the ball, so you can talk to her then OK."  
  
"All right, thank you" Anita says and leaves.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hey I'll be back guys I'm going to check on Anita and Wufei." Duo said and headed to the room. Walking in he went to Anitas' room first. The door was open so Duo stuck his head in looking for Anita. He didn't see her so he went to the Kitchen. "Anita are ya here?" Duo called out. Duo couldn't find Anita anywhere in the room. Heading towards Wufeis' room Duo knocked once and stuck his head in "Have you seen Anita, Wu-man?"  
  
"Stop calling me Wu-man and no I haven't seen her. Why?"  
  
"Well she disappeared." Duo replied  
  
"She couldn't have gone far. She is injured and on crutches after all. Now go away." Wufei told Duo.  
  
"Just don't go anywhere or Iria will kill me. Its bad enough that she'll get on my case about Anita." Duo said sighing remembering what Iria said  
  
************************************  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"All right Duo since you stay with Anita and Wufei I want you to check up on them. Keep a close eye on Anita. She can't be walking around to much because of her back." Iria said  
  
"OK sure Iria." Duo replied  
  
"Duo I'm serious about Anita. If I find out that she has been walking around too much you will be the youngest bald man alive. Anita is the type that will go against doctors orders and do whatever she wants." Iria said sternly  
  
Duo could only look her and shake his head yes.  
  
"Do not aggravate Wufei either. He needs to relax and take it easy to heal. Anita did a real good number on him. That's the worse I've ever seen Wufei as far as injuries are concerned.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
***************************************  
  
Leaving Wufeis' room Duo headed for the stairs. **Where could she have gone. I don't want to be bald!** Going down the second floor stairs Duo saw Anita climbing the stairs. Jumping a couple of steps he stood in front of Anita.  
  
"Would you mind moving. I have a couple more flights to climb." Anita demanded  
  
"No. You're not suppose to be up much less climbing up and down three stories worth of stairs." Duo said crossing his arms and not moving an inch.  
  
"I will do whatever the hell I want." Anita snapped at him  
  
Duo started to laugh at what she had said.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Those were the exact words Iria used when she told me to keep an eye on you and Wufei." Duo replied still laughing.  
  
"Well good for her. Now if you excuse me." Anita said trying to walk around Duo.  
  
"No you don't." Duo said. Taking away her crutches and placing them up against the wall turned towards Anita with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? What are you up to?"  
  
"This." Was all Duo said while scooping her up in his arms and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Put me down now! " Anita shrieked  
  
"No. You are not suppose to be walking around in your condition."  
  
"I am quite capable of walking own my own."  
  
Duo just ignored her as he continued towards the room  
  
***********************  
  
"Do you hear yelling?" Quatre asked Trowa.  
  
Listening for a few minutes they did indeed her yelling and it was coming closer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wondering what was making all that noise Quatre opened the door and peeked out. Blinking a few times in surprise he waved Trowa over. "You won't believe this! Come take a look at this."  
  
"What is it Quatre?" Trowa asked and looked to see what was going on.  
  
**********************************  
  
In the hall they saw Duo carrying a highly pissed off Anita in his arms. As they got closer they could hear what was being said. Trying not to laugh they noticed Wufei was watching as well and was trying not to laugh himself, which was rare coming from the normally serious young man.  
  
"Maxwell you will put me down now! I am not some little child to be carried around." Anita shouted  
  
"Could have fooled me." Duo replied smiling  
  
"What was that!" Anita yelled  
  
"I said `Could have fooled me'. You sure are acting like a little child." Duo answered  
  
"That's it!" Anita said and started choking him  
  
**************************************  
  
Seeing this the others couldn't take it anymore. They broke up laughing even Wufei. Looking up they saw Duo turning blue, but he wouldn't let her go. This sent them into another fit of laughter. Hearing the laughter Anita stopped choking Duo and looked to see who was laughing. By this time they had nearly made it to the door. Seeing everyone like that Anita became even angrier.  
  
"Put me down Duo now." Anita said in a monotone voice. Duo didn't register the change in her voice and ignored it.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Was all Anita said then punched Duo in the face. Duo was completely surprised and let go of Anita. Everyone looked at Anita surprised. Standing up Anita limped into the room. Walking to her room she slammed the door locking it.  
  
****************************  
  
After hearing her door slam shut everyone came out of their shock.  
  
Holding his jaw Duo was the first to speak. "What did she do that for?"  
  
"I don't know." Quatre replied  
  
"She did it because we hurt her pride." Wufei informed them  
  
"Huh?" Duo said  
  
"We hurt her feelings, Maxwell." Wufei simplified it for Duo.  
  
"Oh." Was all Duo said **Great here I am wanting to be her friend and I go and hurt her feelings just like everyone else here.**  
  
"I suggest that we let her cool down before apologizing." Trowa said.  
  
"Good idea T-man. Mind if I hang out with you guys till then." Duo pleaded not wanting to get hit again if she comes out of her room still mad.  
  
"Sure Duo." Quatre said and went into their room. **I guess I wasn't really being a good friend. But we are still trying to get to know her so this is a learning experience.  
  
**************************************  
  
Wufei went back into his room and waited a few minutes before knocking on Anita's door. "Get Lost!" He heard her yell.  
  
"Open up onna." Wufei demanded  
  
"No Chang just leave me alone."  
  
Taking out a lock pick set he unlocked the door, and walked in closing the door behind him. **I don't know why I am doing this. I haven't even known her that long. Why am I so concerned about her?**  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone."  
  
"We need to talk onna." Wufei said taking a seat across the room. Shortly after Wufei sat down Reika walked up and curled up beside him.  
  
"We don't have anything to talk about." She said from her bed. (Don't get any ideas peeps)  
  
Looking at Anita he spoke firmly. "Yes we do. I want to know who you really are."  
  
"I told you my name is Anita Devilan, just a normal girl going to a new school." She answered.  
  
"Normal girls don't make challenges and normal girls would have fainted or screamed at seeing Heeros' gun." Wufei told her  
  
"How would you know since you hate women? Don't judge me, you don't even know me." Anita snapped at Wufei.  
  
"That's the problem." Wufei mumbled to himself  
  
"What was that Chang?" Anita asked seeing if she heard right  
  
"I don't hate onnas. They are just weak and I have no time for weak people." Wufei answered trying to cover up what he had said earlier.  
  
"Not all women are weak, Chang. So what if someone can't fight. You don't need physical strength to be strong."  
  
Anita looked directly at Chang and in the dark room her yellow eyes gave off a mystifying light. "If you can't see that then you are weak, Chang." After a moment of silence she continued.  
  
" You remind me of someone I once knew. He thought just like you Chang. Don't make the same mistake that he did."  
  
Silence filled the room as Wufei thought about what Anita said. He didn't understand why he was thinking about what she said. Maybe it was because she had earned his respect or maybe it was because she just gave off an aura of comfort and friendship. Whatever the reason Wufei sat in silence thinking.  
  
Anita stayed quite thinking. **You and him would have gotten along great. Please listen to what I said. I couldn't help him, but maybe I can help you.** After awhile Wufei left deep in thought.  
  
***************************************  
  
Later that evening there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Duo, Quatre, and Trowa." Duo said, "Can we come in?"  
  
"Yeah, come on in." Upon saying that the three boys came in leaving the door open. " Mind turning on the light. Thanks. So what do you guys want. As you can see I'm quite all right."  
  
"We came to apologize, Anita. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Quatre began.  
  
"Yeah I'm really sorry. We weren't being really good friends." Duo said  
  
Trowa just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Hearing what Duo had just said looked at him surprised. "Y-you guys still want to be my friends?"  
  
"Of course we still want to be your friends." Duo said seriously  
  
"Why? I mean I just fought your friend and hurt him badly." Anita asked disbelieving  
  
"Well, that doesn't really matter. Wufei is our friend and it was a personal thing between the two of ya. It didn't have anything to really do with us." Duo answered.  
  
" You're a really nice person, Anita, I can tell and I really did enjoy our conversations together yesterday." Quatre said  
  
"Yeah! I still want to be your partner in crime." Duo added winking. Surprising even Trowa spoke up.  
  
"True you and Wufei fought and we are his friends, but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends." Trowa said plainly.  
  
*******************************************  
  
All Anita could really do was look at them. **Everyone else doesn't want to be friends with me because of the fight Chang and me had today. Yet his friends still want to be my friends. I don't understand, but then I would have friends. I wouldn't be alone anymore, but would they hurt me like all the others?** Closing her eyes Anita concentrated for a few minutes. **I don't sense anything false. They are serious and mean everything that they say.** In Anita's mind a little voice spoke, "Cat, they are serious about being friends with you. You can't let the past control your future. They wouldn't hurt you. I know that for a fact." **Who are you?** "I'm your conscious. I always speak the truth." **Oh**  
  
Opening her eyes she looked at the three boys in front of her and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"All right!" Duo cheered happily.  
  
Watching Duo's antics Anita couldn't control her happiness and laughter anymore. Duo was dancing around the room with a highly embarrassed Quatre. Hearing her laughter Duo stopped and looked at Anita.  
  
"Hey all right I got you to laugh" Duo shouted with joy  
  
"What's going on?" Wufei said leaning against the door  
  
"Just cheering our friend up and apologizing, Wu-man." Duo replied  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man! Maxwell!" Wufei said getting angry  
  
Hearing what was going on Anita stopped laughing and grabbed something from her nightstand.  
  
Trowa notice Anita was smiling mischievously looking a lot Duo when he was up to something.  
  
"Hey Chang! Catch!" Anita said and threw the object to him  
  
Catching it Wufei looked at what he caught. "What's this for onna?" Wufei asked slightly puzzled. Seeing what was in Wufei's hands, Quatre burst out laughing.  
  
"What? You didn't think I was serious?" Anita asked Quatre then looked at Wufei. "If you're going to cut hair, Chang, use scissors." She stated matter of factly. Smiling broadly at Anita he turned to Duo with an evil look on his face. Seeing Wufei with the scissors, Duo immediately ran to the other end of the room. Wufei ran after him all around the room. Anita was laughing the whole time even after they had run out of her room.  
  
Trowa and Quatre looked at Anita laughing and smiled. They were happy that they made their new friend happy.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? I know it kinda of seemed to drag on, well it did to me, but there were certain things I had to put in there for later.  
  
Duo pops up: So when do I get to date Anita, huh huh  
  
Wufei: Who says Anita is going to date you.  
  
Duo: Well she sure isn't going to date you.  
  
Wufei: Who the Hell said I was even interested in her!  
  
Quatre: Please calm down.  
  
Trowa: Let BubblyOne take care of them, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: OK.  
  
BubblyOne: Duo! Wuffy! Shut up!  
  
Duo: Wuffy! (Duo falls down on the ground laughing)  
  
Wufei: Don't call me Wuffy! (Wufei begins to chase BubblyOne around the room swinging is katana.)  
  
BubblyOne is just laughing heading for a special door and stopped in front of it acting cornered  
  
BubblyOne: Aww but Wuffy! All right I won't call you Wuffy anymore.  
  
Wufei: Good onna.  
  
BubblyOne: I'll just call you Little Wu-man, or how about Wuster. I know  
  
I'll call you Wuffers!  
  
Wufei saw red and charged forward. BubblyOne waited till the last minute and moved opening the door behind her. Wufei didn't have time to stop and ran right into the room. BubblyOne immediately closed the door and locked it.  
  
Quatre: Oh No! She didn't!  
  
Trowa: Yes she did!  
  
Duo: Oh the horror the horror  
  
BubblyOne turned to them and smiled. She put her finger up to her lips telling them to be quite and flipped the light switch to the room Wufei was in on.  
  
Wufei: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BubblyOne: So who's up for ice cream.  
  
The others just looked up at her with slight fear and just followed her out of the room to get ice cream.  
  
Hehe Instant Bubblyness. Bye it in stores everywhere.  
  
I hope you like the story  
  
Gotta go Don't forget to vote  
  
ByeBye. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Hi Ya!  
  
Duo: RUN! She's back! Run for Your Lives!  
  
Wufei: I'm not running from some weak onna!  
  
BubblyOne runs and attaches herself to Wufei: Wuffy! I'm so glad to see you!  
  
Wufei: Get of me!  
  
Quatre enters the room hearing shouting: What's going on? I heard  
  
yelling.  
  
BubblyOne sees Quatre and runs to him to hug him dragging Wufei behind her: I've missed you to Quatre!  
  
Duo, Heero, and Trowa watch from a safe distance. Thankful that BubblyOne doesn't notice them.  
  
Duo: I told him to run. But No he didn't want to listen to me.  
  
Heero: Well that's his problem not ours.  
  
Trowa: Since BubblyOne is momentarily occupied I'll write the story  
  
today.  
  
BubblyOne pops up out of thin air behind Trowa who is sitting at her desk: You really shouldn't mess with other people's stories.  
  
Grabbing Trowa she throws him out the window. Only to see him land gracefully.  
  
BubblyOne mumbles: Damn acrobat  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
One week later  
  
"Sir I have arrived. What are your orders."  
  
"Good. Your mission is to get rid of Relena Peacecraft. If we are to succeed then she will have to die. Miss Peacecraft likes to meet all her new students without guards. That will be the best time to achieve your mission. You will be staying at one of the dorms on the school. Everything you will need is in your room. Be cautious though. The ex-Gundam Pilots attend school there and know Miss Peacecraft. If they should interfere then eliminate them as well. You know the price of failure."  
  
"Hai. I will not fail you sir. Solar out."  
  
************************************  
  
Heero was in his room working on his labtop trying to avoid Duo and Anita. **Those two are unbelievable. I have never seen so many tricks played in all my life. At Least their smart enough to leave my room alone, but for how long?**  
  
~Beep~  
  
**Great another e-mail from Relena.** Just as he was about to delete it he noticed that it wasn't from Relena but Dr. J. **What does he want? It must be the information on Anita that I requested.** Opening it up Heero read the e-mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero  
  
A new organization is starting again. They call themselves Phoenix but their objects are still unclear. What we do know is that they may be after Relena Peacecraft. Your mission is to notify the others and keep and eye on Relena. Here's the information on this `Anita Devilan'.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Delete after reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero deleted the message and downloaded the information sent to him. Before he could read it though a loud crash was heard in the living room. Opening the door to see what the commotion was Heero could only sigh. In the living room sprawled all over the floor was Duo, Wufei, Quatre.  
  
"Hey Q-man could you and Wu-man get off me. Please." Duo pleaded from the bottle of the pile.  
  
"Wufei would you mind getting up, please." Quatre asked politely.  
  
Wufei got up all the grumbling about `braided baka's, stupid onnas, and injustice. Quatre stood up sighing afraid to even ask just knowing it had to do with 1. Duo, 2. Anita, or 3. both.  
  
"Where's Trowa?" Heero asked  
  
"He's in the music room I think." Duo said "Why?"  
  
"Get him. I just got an e-mail from Dr. J."  
  
Duo went to get Trowa from the music room. **Why now after two years of peace?**  
  
***********************************  
  
"Trowa?" Duo asked opening the door. Looking in he saw Trowa sitting on the windowsill holding his flute. "Heero called a meeting. Word from the Doc." Nodding his head in understanding he replaced the flute in his case and left with Duo to Heero's room.  
  
************************************  
  
"What's taking that idiot so long?" Wufei grumbled  
  
"Why Wu-man I didn't know you cared." Duo said cheerful walking into the room with Trowa.  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Heero yelled.  
  
"We have more important matters to attend to." Quatre said  
  
"So what did the Doc say?" Duo asked pulling up a chair and taking a seat.  
  
"Looks like another organization called Phoenix has popped up. Their objectives are still unknown, but they may be after Relena. He wants us to keep an eye on her." Heero replied.  
  
"Ah man do we after to watch her." Duo whined.  
  
"Yes." Was the only reply.  
  
"Shoot." Duo replied  
  
**I wish I could do that** Heero thought  
  
"This also means that we may need the gundams again doesn't it." Quatre stated.  
  
"Yes it does." Trowa answered  
  
"Have we received any other missions, Yuy?" Wufei inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we wait." Duo stated  
  
"Hai. We wait." Heero replied and went to his room ending the meeting.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Man I can't believe this! What is wrong with people? It's only been two years." Duo said angrily.  
  
"I know how you feel." Quatre told Duo  
  
Trowa and Wufei just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Yes Duo." Quatre responded.  
  
"What are we going to tell Anita when the missions start again? I mean with me and Wufei staying with her, she'll notice something is up." Duo wondered.  
  
"That onna's curiosity is unbelievable. We are definitely going have to think of something if we don't want her to know that we are gundam pilots." Wufei stated plainly.  
  
"We'll think of something when the time comes." Trowa said before leaving.  
  
"Barton is right." And Wufei left as well  
  
Duo and Quatre just looked at each other worried.  
  
************************************  
  
In another part of the Academy  
  
"Sir, Solar reporting in."  
  
"So soon? What's the problem? Have you already accomplished your mission?" the unidentifiable voice asked.  
  
"No Sir. Miss Peacecraft is away on a diplomatic mission. She won't be back until it's time for that stupid ball at the Academy."  
  
"Hmm. Well then try to get her alone at the ball and take care of her then. If you are unable to do in private then do it publicly. I don't care as long as she is out of the way."  
  
"Very well Sir. Solar out."  
  
**Damn! Now I have to wear a dress. Oh Miss Relena Peacecraft you will die for this.**  
  
*************************************  
  
Heero went back to his labtop and brought up the information on Anita. **I don't trust her. I don't care what Duo and Quatre tells me. There is something not right about her. She wasn't afraid of the gun, but neither was Relena. Then the fight she had with Wufei. She was good, to good. Where did she learn that?** "You are to much of a mystery."  
  
After a few moments the data came up  
  
Anita Devilan (Dai Angning)  
  
Age: 17  
  
Birth date: December 25, 180 a.c.  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Hair: Blondish brown  
  
Eyes: Yellow (unique. Very rare.)  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Weight: 120  
  
Mother: Sakura Shin (maiden name) deceased (American)  
  
Father: Dai Shouhao deceased (Chinese)  
  
Guardian: Grandmother  
  
Background:  
  
She was born in America but raised on Colony L5. Both her parents died mysteriously at the age of five. Since then she has lived with her Grandmother on her fathers' side in China. Her named was changed to Anita Devilan; reason unknown. Being the only heir to her father's teachings and her mother's business's she has been trained in martial arts by her Grandmother. Consider her quite skilled in that area. Besides the strange yellow eyes it is believed she posses a strange and unknown gift. That still has yet to be proven. Recently her Grandmother has passed away. In her will she has requested that her granddaughter attend Relena's school. Apparently she has attended nine other schools in the past, But never stayed longer than two weeks at each one. The reasons are unknown and an outside force has deleted all information. After the ninth school all that is known is that she was home schooled. (Her father has black hair and the mother blondish brown. She gets her hair color  
from her mother. So if anyone is wondering why she doesn't have black hair that's why ok) That panther that she has was a gift, who it is from is still unknown, and acts as a friend and guardian. The feline is far more intelligent than an other felines we have to date. It is an unknown rarity.  
  
Watch her Heero most of her past was hidden and hard to find though she shouldn't be a threat. This is all we have been able to acquire. We will let you know more as we are able to find it.  
  
Dr J  
  
*******************************************  
  
**Hmm. At least some of my questions were answered, but now I have whole new ones.** Heero thought taking the disk out so the others could read the information it possessed. Walking out of his room he noticed Duo and Quatre still in the room. Standing in front of them he handed them the disk. "Look at the information on this disk. You may find it interesting." He said and left the room.  
  
Quatre and Duo just looked at each other. Duo just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey you got me on what that was about."  
  
"Well this may be important so we might as well." Quatre stated.  
  
Going to Quatre's room they placed the disk in his labtop and opened up the information on the disk. Reading the first sentence they looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think you should read this?" Duo asked "I mean we're suppose to be her friends. This kinda feels like invading her privacy."  
  
"Personally I agree with you Duo, but Heero gave this to us to read for a reason. I think we're not going to have much of a choice. He might want to discuss this information with us later." Quatre responded.  
  
"I hate it when you're right" Duo grumbled.  
  
"In this case I do to." Quatre mumbled turning back to the screen and started reading.  
  
"Wow. Nine schools. I wonder why she only stayed two weeks?" Duo asked in wonderment.  
  
"Well at least we know why she doesn't have a lot of friends, and how she was able to fight Wufei with such skill." Quatre said "I wish I knew why about the schools to."  
  
**Man, she hasn't had the easiest of lives but then neither have we." Duo thought  
  
**Dai Angning, where have I heard that name before? I'll have to ask Ira if she has heard that name before.** Quatre thought  
  
"Ya know we're going to have to act like we don't know this stuff right and its going to be harder to disappear when we go on missions." Duo commented.  
  
"Yes, I wonder how Wufei will react to this information." Quatre pondered  
  
"I don't know, but I doubt it will be good." Duo replied back  
  
Duo and Quatre went silent for a few minutes in thought of Wufei's reactions. Taking out the disk Quatre stood. "I'm going to go find Trowa. I think Wufei should be last to read the information this disk contains and I want to call Ira. That name sounds familiar but I can't place it."  
  
"Ok Q-man. I'll see ya later. I'm going to go find a certain babe. If Ira finds out what she has been doing I'm dead meat." Duo replied chuckling a little. "I thought I had a lot of energy but compared to her sometimes I just don't know."  
  
"Yeah she sure doesn't like to sit still for long." Quatre answered laughing a little as he left.  
  
*****************************************  
  
After about an hour Quatre found Trowa outside in one of the Courtyards in a tree. "Ah there you are Trowa."  
  
"What is it Quatre?" Trowa asked looking down at the blonde haired boy .  
  
"Heero gave me something to pass on to everyone. Duo and me have already read it. When you are done give it to Wufei and tell Wufei not to do anything stupid after reading the information." Quatre said throwing up the disk to Trowa. Catching the disk Trowa raise his eyebrow at Quatres' comment about Wufei. "I take its very important."  
  
"Well that depends on the person reading it." Quatre replied leaving Trowa.  
  
Jumping down from the tree Trowa headed back to his room and uploaded the information from the disk. After reading the information he leaned back in his chair in thought. **Interesting. Now I know what Quatre meant by what he had said earlier.** After a few moments of pondering Trowa left to go find Wufei. Going across the hall Trowa knocked on the door. Sure enough Wufei opened the door. "Want do you want Barton?" Wufei asked  
  
Handing him the disk and looking at Wufei he replied back, "Read this. The doctors gave this to Heero to pass on to us. Quatre says and I quote `don't do anything stupid after reading this'." Wufei just gave him a confused look but took the disk and left for his room. Upon handing the disk to Wufei, Trowa left and went back to his room. **Might as well take a nap. Who knows when I'll be able to get a good night sleep again**  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hi Ya everybody. I hope you're not bored with my story. If you are then tell me by reviewing so I can try speeding things up. I kinda like to do a lot of character interaction. I can say things are going to pick up soon, I just don't know how soon yet.  
  
Please Vote! The Hat is drawing nearer and nearer. Back! Back! You foul Beast. I shall not draw a name from you (Whip cracks at the giant hat).  
  
Hehe well gotta go go go! Till next time my wonderful readers.  
  
ByeBye 


	11. My response to some reviews

Hi Everyone. I have a few things to say regarding some reviews I have received.  
  
The Good Reviews.  
  
Thank you for giving me such wonderful reviews and I do plan on writing more as soon as I can. I am very pleased that you, the readers, are enjoying my story. I also hope those that don't review but still read my story have also enjoyed what I have written thus far. Please continue reading in the future.  
  
BubblyOne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bad/Straight to the point reviews.  
  
Thank you for the reviews you have sent me. I am glad that I do have people giving me both types of reviews.  
  
Now I have been getting wonderful reviews like I said earlier, but there are some who think this story is a cliché`, and it very well may be. Personally I don't really care if it is. I am writing this type of story because I want to know what people think of the BASIC IDEA of the story. Now to compared to many stories that involve a new enemy, a character the writer made up, etc., my story is similar to those but still holds its' own uniqueness.  
  
In most Gundam Wing stories, not all, when a new character is introduced they become a gundam pilot. I haven't done that. The whole reason Anita is in the story is because she may become important further along in the story. In some stories the new character immediately hits it off with everyone. Come on she only hit it off with three. Wufei respects her, but doesn't quite trust her. Then there is Heero. He doesn't even trust her at all. If he did trust her he wouldn't have asked for information about her.  
  
In my story I do a lot of character interaction. I am trying to establish Anita so that you the readers can see how she is and get to know her better. Most people know who the pilots are but know one knows Anita. Now that she is establish in the group things will pick up.  
  
People I am making this up as I go. I have no outline or plan. I just have a general idea of what I want. I first wrote this story on paper, but as I started to type it completely changed from what I had written down. If I was to write what I wrote down it would be completely different from the story line I have going right at this moment.  
  
Now as for the enemy, all you really know about the enemy's objectives is that they want to kill Relena. Do you even wonder why? How do you know that is their true objective? You don't all you can do is assume that because my story is similar to others that the enemies objectives are the same. People lets' not jump the gun here ok. The only way you are going to know the objectives is to continue reading or e-mailing me saying you just want to know what their objectives are because you don't plan on reading the story.  
  
Another factor that I put in is that there are some people with gifts. Take the scene with Quatre. Quatre is sensitive to people's emotions, empathy to be exact. It is rare but there are people in my story like that. So Anita can fight, note the little history in the last chapter, this helps her get along with the pilots a little more. Come on even in the series you saw how Relena was. She didn't scream or cry when Heero's gun was pointed at her. So why would I have Anita do otherwise? Its important that they (Gundam Pilots) know why she was able to fight like that, and why she is even attending Relena's school. So before you say this is a cliché` wait to the story is complete. When the story is complete and you still think it is cliché` then say so in the reviews but not before hand. 


	12. Chapter Ten

I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time but with my job lately it has been difficult to write anything. I'll try to post more soon, but please don't be upset if it takes awhile.  
  
Thank you for your patience.  
  
Well let's get on with the story!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Anita was relaxing on the couch in the living room. Yawning she started to get up when she was suddenly shoved back on the couch. Looking up she saw a very pissed off Wufei.  
  
"What was that for Chang?" Anita asked trying to contain her anger.  
  
"I want answers onna." Wufei demanded glaring at her.  
  
"Answers to what?" Anita wondered slightly confused forgetting her anger shortly.  
  
"I want answers about who you really are." He said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it? I am Anita Devilan, a normal girl." She snapped at Wufei.  
  
"You are anything but normal." Wufei growled.  
  
"How would you define normal, Chang?" Anita asked  
  
"So who are you really Anita or should I say Angning." Wufei continued ignoring her question. **I can't believe that this onna is related to him. I will find out if that information is true. I must know.**  
  
Anita looked up at Wufei in shock. **How did he know?** Recovering quickly from being surprised Anita looked at Wufei. "I am Anita Devilan a young woman who only wants to finish school. That is who I am." Anita replied pushing Wufei out of the way so she could stand "Though I do not see what concern it is of yours." Anita stated glaring at Wufei and limped passed him to her room only to have a hand roughly grab her arm.  
  
Wufei was trying hard to control his temper. ** I have a right to know!** "Where do you think you're going? We are not finished here, Angning."  
  
Wufei said and noticed how she tensed at him saying her true name.  
  
"You will release me Chang." She said in a low and dangerous tone.  
  
Wufei ignored her and turned her around so that she faced him. "I want answers. Tell me did you ever know Zahn?" **This can't be her, but I must know.** Wufei was answered when she tensed even more. Looking into her eyes he saw a great hurt and sadness. Seeing her eyes he knew. He knew that she really was Dai Angning.  
  
Anita couldn't think properly. **How does know. He knew Zahn? I can't take this anymore** she thought. She pulled out of Wufei's strong hold and ignoring her ankle she ran out of the room trying to hold back the tears and memoirs. Rushing out Anita failed to notice Duo and Quatre.  
  
Duo and Quatre saw Anita nearly plow them over in her haste to leave, but what caught their attention was the fact that she was near tears. "Anita wait!" Duo yelled but she was to far away to hear him. Duo was about to run after her until Quatre touched his arm and shook his head no.  
  
"Let her be for now. Let's find out what made her so upset in the first place." Quatre told Duo. Entering Duo's dorm room, they noticed Wufei in the living room arms crossed and frowning.  
  
"What did you do Wu-man?" Duo demanded. "Why did Anita run out of here so fast?"  
  
Quatre looked at Wufei and said, "You didn't heed my advice did you."  
  
Wufei just grunted in response. **I can't believe it. She is. There is no doubt about it now.**  
  
"Wufei what did you say to her?" Duo continued getting angry which was a rarity in itself.  
  
Wufei didn't answer but left the room heading outside. **I must think. Maybe then I will know what to do about Angning.**  
  
"Well what ever happened, Duo it seems to have effected Wufei as well. He seems to be in deep thought and turmoil at the same time." Quatre said observing Wufei as he closed the door.  
  
"But what happened Q-man. I have never seen Anita so close to tears, even when she was hurt from fighting Wufei. What bugs me is that Wufei wasn't hurt physically so whatever he said hurt her deeply. Otherwise Wufei would have of at least had a black eye." Duo wondered.  
  
"I don't know but maybe we should go find Anita now." Quatre said.  
  
"Maybe she will tell us what made her so upset at Wufei to." Dou said  
  
Leaving the room Quatre and Duo went to go find Anita.  
  
Looking for about an hour they couldn't find her.  
  
"Damn where the hell is she." Duo cursed.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre replied  
  
"So Quatre what did your sister say?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well when I called her and asked she said it wasn't her place to talk about Anita. All she said was that she did know Anita from long ago but other than that she refused to go into detail. She did hint at looking at some news papers from the past but that is about it." Quatre replied.  
  
"That's weird. I wonder why Iria said that."  
  
"I don't know Duo, but I think that she wants me to figure it out on my own."  
  
"Hmm. I think you're right Q-man." Duo said and they continued walking around the school looking for Anita.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
After a few hours Anita started to head back to her room. **Running out of that room with my ankle the way it is, was not the best of ideas Anita.** she thought. As she was thinking about the events from earlier she didn't notice the person in front of her till they had collided.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" A woman's voice yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Anita said and offered her hand to the person she knocked down.  
  
The woman looked at the hand and grimaced but took it. As Anita touched her hand a chill went threw her body. She felt ill all of a sudden. After the woman was on her feet she broke the contact.  
  
Anita looked at the woman. **What just happened? I still feel ill and that woman is hiding something.** The woman in front of her was just a little taller than her. Her hair was black but had red streaks in it. She had cold blue eyes. **Where have I seen eyes like that before?** "Are you all right. I'm sorry for running into you." Anita asked trying not to let the woman see how unnerved she was.  
  
"Watch where you are going next time runt." The woman snapped.  
  
**Runt!** "Runt! Well excuse me Miss High and Mighty! I apologized so there is no need to be rude!" Anita snarled at the woman. She was in no mood to deal with what was an obviously a spoiled child in a woman's body.  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed slightly but instead smiled saying, "Yes you are right I'm sorry for my rude behavior. Are you all right? I don't think you should be running on that ankle."  
  
Anita could tell that the woman's smile was false as well as the apology but that uneasy feeling around her made her accept it. "That's all right. Yes I know I'm not supposed to be on this ankle but I couldn't take staying in my room anymore. So can I help you with anything? I really am sorry that I ran into you like that."  
  
The woman just shook her head no. "That's OK I don't need help with anything."  
  
Anita nodded her head in response and started to limp past her when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"What are you doing on that ankle onna?"  
  
Turning around Anita grimaced. "What does it look like to you? I was trying to get away from you earlier remember thus leaving my crutches in my room or have you forgotten." Turning towards the woman she noticed that her eyes had narrowed considerably. "Please excuse me. I am sorry for earlier." Anita said and started to continue on her way.  
  
Wufei looked at the woman and noticed her eyes. **She has the eyes of a killer. I had better let Yuy know later.** Noticing that Anita was starting to walk away again he sighed. **She is so stubborn.** Walking up to Anita he lifted her up and started to walk away ignoring Anita's protests.  
  
The woman looked surprised but smirked a little. **Hmm. This is interesting. Well runt you may come in handy. If you know this Gundam pilot I could use that to my advantage in the future.**  
  
Not too far Duo and Quatre watched the scene before them.  
  
"Man that is a first for Wufei." Duo said surprised.  
  
"Well what ever happened I think they're about to make up." Quatre told Duo.  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"It's just a feeling." Quatre replied.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre a little doubtfully and turned his attention back to where Anita had been. "I don't like that chick there."  
  
Quatre looked at the woman too and agreed with Duo. "I don't like her either, but I can't place why."  
  
Watching the woman leave the two left following where Anita and Wufei went.  
  
**********************  
  
"Chang put me down! I do not want to talk to you." Anita growled struggling in Wufei's arms.  
  
"No." Wufei said carrying her. Anita sighed and looked at Wufei.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to hear that braided baka or Winner's sister complaining to me about your damn ankle."  
  
"No Chang, why do you want to know about my past so much? Can't you just leave the past alone?"  
  
Wufei looked at Anita and firmly stated, "No I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your past involves my past." Wufei answered.  
  
"How does my past involve yours?" she asked  
  
"Zahn." Was all Wufei said in answer to her question.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Where did they disappear to?" Duo asked Quatre  
  
"I don't know. I thought they would head for your room, but I don't see them here." Quatre answered  
  
"This doesn't make sense. Wu-man was acting weird. You don't think he is confronting Anita again do you?"  
  
"I hope not, but they probably are talking." Quatre said  
  
"Talking? Hell they're probably yelling at each other." Duo said  
  
"You are more than likely right, Duo. So lets try to find them before they kill each other."  
  
"I'm with you on that one Q-man. Lets go." Duo said heading out the door.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"How did you know Zahn?" Anita asked curious.  
  
After a moment of silence Wufei answered her. "Zahn was a friend of mine. How do you know him?"  
  
In a whisper that could barely be heard Anita said, "He was my older brother."  
  
Wufei nearly dropped Anita when he heard what she said. **His sister!** Wufei thought remembering the last time he saw his friend.  
  
**************  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
**************  
  
"Wufei promise me something." Zahn asked weakly in the hospital bed.  
  
"What my friend?" Wufei asked looking at his best friend knowing that he was dying.  
  
"Promise me that you will protect my little sister."  
  
"But I don't know what she looks like or where she is."  
  
Zahn just smiled slightly "You will meet her one day I know this. Just promise me that when you do meet that you will protect her."  
  
"I promise." Wufei said not believing him but wanting his friend happy he promised.  
  
**************  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
**************  
  
Anita looked at Wufei and noticed he was spaced out and decided to hold off her questions for later. After a few minutes of silence Anita allowed the sleep she was fighting off to take her.  
  
Coming out of his memories Wufei noticed Anita was asleep. Carrying her to her room he placed Anita on her bed and looked at her. "I promised Zahn and I tend to keep that promise to him." Wufei said quietly and left.  
  
****************************************  
  
Later that evening  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know Duo?" Quatre answered.  
  
"Well I'm going back to the room. I'm tired of trying to find them."  
  
Duo said grumpily  
  
Sighing Quatre nodded his head and they headed back to their rooms.  
  
"Night Quatre."  
  
"Night Duo."  
  
Entering the room Duo noticed Wufei was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
Walking towards Wufei, Duo asked, "Hey where is Anita and what happened between you two?"  
  
Looking at Duo Wufei muttered. "She's sleeping and nothing happened."  
  
"Yeah right." Duo replied with sarcasm  
  
Wufei looked at Duo and said in a voice that cold freeze hell. "Leave me alone or you will lose that hair of yours."  
  
Duo gulped and backed up never hearing that voice before. "Umm I just remembered something. See ya later Wu-man." Duo said then took off running to his room.  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell!" Wufei shouted before Duo had shut his door.  
  
"Damn baka." Wufei grumbled and left for his room thinking about everything he had learned.  
  
*******************************  
  
So what do you think so far? I hope you like it. I have decided on whom to pair Anita up with unfortunately I had to use the Hat, but it didn't come out to bad.  
  
BubblyOne: The winner of the Hat drawing to be Anita's love is  
  
Drum roll please.  
  
Begins opening up the piece of paper.  
  
On second thought I think I'll let you figure it out yourself.  
  
Hehe well  
  
Bye Bye 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Hi! (BubblyOne pops up smiling a goofy grin.)  
  
Thank you for the new reviews. If you don't know who I am pairing Anita with after reading this chapter then go ahead and email and I will tell you who ok. My email is in my bio. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
On with the story! (BubblyOne strikes a pose pointing up in the air)  
  
********************************  
  
Three weeks has passed since Wufei and Anita talked. She has become a good friend with Duo, Quatre, and Trowa. Heero still keeps his distance though. As for Wufei and Anita they still argue, but the others notice that Wufei has become protective of her though he tries to hide it. Anita is oblivious to Woof's actions. Today is the day Relena comes back from her diplomatic trip and will announce when the ball will be that she holds every time before school begins.  
  
************************************  
  
Anita was bored and worried. Worried because Duo and Quatre have been gone for two days. The others aren't worried and keep telling her they are just on a business trip, but Anita has been having some uneasy feeling of late. As for being bored with Duo gone there was no one to hang out with since they are gone. Sighing she gets up and walks over to Heero's room. Her ankle is finally out of the cast and nearly fully healed. (Future technology. I think they would know how to heal broken bones faster than normal.) Knocking on his door Anita waits for someone to answer the door. After a few moments Trowa opens the door.  
  
"Hey Trowa may I come in?" Anita asked  
  
Trowa just nodded his head and moved aside. "So why are you here Anita?" Trowa asked after closing the door.  
  
"I'm bored. How much longer till Quatre and Duo get back?"  
  
"Another few days I think." Trowa replied.  
  
"So you want to do something?" Anita asked with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have a few errands to run maybe later OK."  
  
"Sure later then." Anita said trying to cover the disappointment in her voice.  
  
Trowa noticed it though and a slight smile crossed his face but vanished before Anita could see it. "But Heero isn't doing anything today. Maybe you can get him to do something, ne."  
  
As soon as he said that Anita smiled happily and her eyes held a certain glint in them. Seeing her eyes Trowa hide his smile. **Boy Heero is in for it now. Anita has that look about her that usually means trouble for someone.**  
  
"He's not huh. Thanks Trowa." Anita said and headed to Heero's door. Knocking a few times Anita waited for Heero to open up the door. Trowa waited and watched before heading out.  
  
Opening the door Heero saw Anita there smiling brightly at him. Heero frowned at Anita and asked, "What do you want Anita?"  
  
"Let's go do something Heero. You have been in that room all day knowing you so lets go someplace. Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ahh come on Heero please. I'll be really good. I promise." Anita said crossing her heart.  
  
Heero just looked at Anita and then noticed Trowa not to far away smiling slightly. **This is his doing. Now she'll bug me all day till I go with her or someone else catches her attention. Damn. I'll get you for this Trowa.**  
  
"Hn." Was all the reply given to Anita.  
  
Trowa just watched from where he was with amusement before leaving the room and nearly laughed at what he heard as he left.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. So lets go in the living room and decide where we are going to go." Anita said and started walking to the living room. After a few steps she noticed Heero wasn't even moving forward but was in fact starting to go back into his room.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Anita said and grabbed his wrist surprising Heero. "Come on we're going out to do something. I'm bored and until the others come back you are spending time with me outside of that room." She continued saying while dragging Heero out of the room behind her.  
  
Half way down the stairs Heero came out of his shock, pulled his wrist out of her hand, and gave her his famous death glare. Turning around Anita noticed the glare he was giving her and sighed. "Fine Heero if you really don't want to come with me then that's fine just don't go back into your room. You are missing to much of the wonderful things this world has to offer by being cooped up like that." Anita said and continued to walk down the stairs.  
  
Heero just stood there on the steps watching her leave and sighed. **Damn she has a point. I have been staying in that room to long. I am suppose to be acting like I am a normal teenage boy and I'm failing at it. I will not fail this mission.** Sticking his hands in his pockets Heero followed Anita down the stairs. When he caught up to her he said. "So where do you want to go?"  
  
Anita smiled and turned around to face Heero. "How about we just walk around and then catch something to eat later. This way you are at least out of that room and getting fresh air. But then again we could spar if you didn't want to walk around."  
  
Thinking a little Heero decided that he would rather walk then spar now. "Walking sounds good."  
  
Anita was surprised to say the least. Heero would usually take up the offer of sparring then walking. "All right then walking it shall be."  
  
Walking in silence neither one noticed the cold eyes watching them from a distance. The figure smiled and continued watching. **So little runt it seems you know all of the Gundam pilots and that they care for you. You will be useful to me girl. Yes even my master may have some use for you. Enjoy your lives now pilots, for soon it will end once Relena is gone.** Laughing quietly the figure continued to watch her prey.  
  
**That's strange why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?**  
  
"You OK?" Heero asked when he noticed Anita shivering slightly.  
  
"Uh, Oh, yeah I'm fine just a little cold that's all." Anita replied  
  
"How about we go grab something to eat then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Heading for Heero's bike a god-awful screech was heard.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Heero immediately tensed up. **No she's back!**  
  
Covering her ears Anita looked around to find where that screech came from only to see a blur run past her towards Heero and latch itself onto his arm. Attached to Heero's arm, which was starting to turn blue, was a young woman maybe around her age with blonde hair down to her waist wearing a blue sundress with daisies on it.  
  
"Oh Heero I missed you so much!" the woman squealed  
  
Anita couldn't decide whether to laugh or help him out. Seeing how much bluer his arm was getting she decided to help him. "Umm miss I think you should let go of his arm."  
  
"Why may I ask?" the woman practically sneered.  
  
Holding her tongue in check Anita replied. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is losing circulation in that arm you are attached to."  
  
Relena looked at Heero's arm she loosened her grip but didn't let go of him. "I'm so sorry Heero. How about I make it up to you by taking you to dinner."  
  
"Get off me Relena." Heero said trying not to reach for his gun.  
  
"Oh Heero please let me take you to dinner." Relena continued.  
  
Anita was about to vomit from this woman's nerve. **This can't be Relena Peacecraft could it? My God she is such a such a Oh I can't even say it.** "Excuse me miss but Heero and I already have a dinner engagement."  
  
Heero looked at Anita surprised, but covered it quickly before either one of them could see it.  
  
"Well then he will just have to cancel it now won't he." Relena said glaring at the woman be fore her. **How dare she try and take Heero away from me. I won't let her.**  
  
"That is not your decision." Anita said calmly but inside she wanted to beat the crap out of her. "So if you would kindly remove yourself from his arm."  
  
"What are you his girlfriend or something because if you are back off. Heero is my boyfriend and no one else's."  
  
Growling Anita glared at Relena. "Now look here Miss Relena. I am not his girlfriend. I am one of his friends. He apparently does not want you hanging on him. It seems to me; that you are the only one who thinks he is your boyfriend. So kindly remove yourself or I will do it for you. I have no qualms about using violence."  
  
Relena looked at the girl in front of her surprised. **One of his friends? Who the hell does she think she is?** "Do you know who I am? I am Relena Peacecraft. You will so me more respect."  
  
"I do not care who you are. I will not show respect to someone who obviously has not earned it." Anita snapped back at Relena.  
  
During this confrontation Trowa and Wufei were talking to each other when they heard Anita's comment. Looking at each other they headed for her voice to see whom she was talking to.  
  
Turning a corner they saw Heero struggling out of the famous Relena death grip while Relena and Anita were arguing.  
  
"Great that insufferable onna is back." Wufei grumbled  
  
Trowa just watched the scene before him, but nodded in response to what Wufei said agreeing fully.  
  
Letting go of Heero's arm Relena walked up to Anita. "How dare you?"  
  
"Grow up Miss Peacecraft. You are acting like a child and love sick puppy. Maybe if you didn't throw yourself at Heero like you do then maybe he would take you out to dinner now if you will excuse me. Heero and I have a dinner Date to attend to." Anita said emphasizing the word date and grabbed Heero's wrist walking away from Relena who was sputtering.  
  
Wufei and Trowa looked at each other surprised and followed the two. Once out of Relena's sight they walked up to Heero and Anita.  
  
**Dinner Date? When did this happen?** Wufei thought trying to control his anger. **Wait why am I so anger for?** Wufei continued to think trying to control his confusing emotions. Trowa noticed that Wufei was acting strangely and nearly stopped when a thought hit him. **No he couldn't be.**  
  
Walking away from Relena Anita was grumbling to herself. Heero was still in shock (poor boy. It isn't every day that he is in shock) but hid it very well. "Anita you can let go of my wrist now."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Heero but that Relena pissed me off." Anita said letting go of Heero's wrist.  
  
"Thank you." Heero said  
  
"Your welcome. Now how about that...." Anita began but stopped. "Hey Chang what's up. You seem mad about something."  
  
"What was all that about Yuy?" Wufei asked ignoring Anita. Heero just looked at him and didn't have time to answer because Anita beat him to it.  
  
"That insufferable onna wouldn't leave Heero alone. He obviously didn't want her hanging on him so I helped him out."  
  
Trowa came up and asked, "And the dinner date?"  
  
"Oh that. We were going to get something to eat when she attached herself to him. We had agreed ahead of time that we would walk for a bit and then go eat dinner. She decided that he would have dinner with her. I'm sorry but she had no right deciding for him. It's not every day I can get him to leave that room. She pissed me off and so I told we had a dinner date. I figured she would be shocked or so mad she would let go of Heero so we could get away without me beating her up."  
  
Trowa nodded his head in understanding. "Well it seemed to have worked. So what now?"  
  
Wufei relaxed a little without realizing it when he heard that she just said she had a dinner date with Yuy to get away from Relena. Heero noticed though as did Trowa but both remained silent.  
  
"Well let's go to dinner if you haven't eaten yet." Anita suggested.  
  
"How about I cook something?" Trowa offered.  
  
"Hey that would be great. This way we can avoid a chance meeting with Relena. Especially if we use my kitchen, is that OK with you Heero? I'm sorry for my behavior, but I don't like people annoying my friends." Anita said then turned around and hit Wufei in the arm.  
  
The others looked surprised, but Wufei immediately shouted. "What was that for onna!"  
  
The only reply he received was "Tag your it Pig Boy!"  
  
"Pig Boy! Come back here onna!" Wufei shouted chasing her.  
  
**She considers me her friend? Even though I stay away from her and ignore her?**  
  
Trowa smiled and looked at Heero. "It seems you have another friend and apparently she took the initiative this time. Lets head back so I can start dinner. Duo and Quatre should be back tonight. Anita will be happy. She's been worried about them. I don't think she buys the whole out on business thing."  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said as he started back to the dorms, but he did nod his head in agreement. To what Trowa wasn't to sure but he had a good idea to what.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Man there sure are a lot of guards." Duo whispered to Quatre  
  
"Yes. It's amazing how they have so many yet have been able to keep them so well hidden." Quatre whispered back  
  
"So any ideas on how to get in there to get the disk?" Duo asked  
  
"Hmm. Give me a minute." Quatre replied. Looking around he noticed two guards by the door they needed to get into and two more patrolling the halls. Searching the wall he noticed a vent right above him that would fit him. It looked too big for Duo though. "OK I have an idea. I'm going to crawl up the vent. It should lead me to the room. I need you to keep an eye out for the guards. As soon as I have the disk we'll leave and destroy the base."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Duo said. Taking a quick look around he helped Quatre up to the vent.  
  
Quatre began pulling open the vent and crawled in. Closing the vent behind him Quatre was about to crawl to the room when he heard a noise. Looking out of the vent He noticed to guards and they were pointing at Duo. **Damn we've been spotted.**  
  
"Halt. Who are you and how did you get in here kid?" guard one asked.  
  
"Call me Shinigami and I just walked right in." Duo replied before shooting them with his gun. Soon after more guards came. Duo took off running away from where Quatre was so he could get the disk since it seemed they didn't realize Duo wasn't alone.  
  
Seeing that no one noticed him Quatre crawled done the vent paths till he came across the room that held the disk he needed. Opening the vent Quatre dropped down and looked around the office for the disk. Finding a safe Quatre began decoding it. After a few minutes he heard a click. Opening the safe he sees three disks. Not sure which one to take he takes all three and closes the safe. Walking back to the vent he climbs up and enters the vent once more. Just as he was closing the vent the door opened and a man with long blonde hair in a low ponytail walked in followed by four other men.  
  
"How much longer till you are finished Doctors." The blonde haired man asked  
  
"It will still be a few more months, Sir. Even after it is finished we will still need to find the right `Key' for it."  
  
"So the other `Keys' I have found for you were not compatible?"  
  
"They only lasted a few minutes before vanishing or going mad." Doctor one replied.  
  
"The `Key' must be unique and rare. If it is not then the machine will not operate properly." Doctor two said  
  
Doctors three and four just nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Very well. I'll send my men out again to find the `Key' that you require." The blonde said. "Now leave me. I have to take care of that boy who we have caught. I believe he is one of the Gundam pilots. It will be fun questioning him. After I am done with him you Doctors may have him."  
  
The Doctors bowed and then left the room.  
  
"Soon. Soon, I will control the earth and the colonies. Once Relena is dead it'll be easier to take the Earth and the colonies." The man said to himself before leaving.  
  
Quatre was frozen in place briefly before digesting the information he received. **They have Duo.** Tucking the disks inside his vest Quatre crawled along the vents looking for a way to get to Duo. **One of these vents should lead to Duo but which one?** Finally after what seemed to be like days Quatre found the prisoner cellblock. Listening carefully for any guards Quatre opened the vent. Looking around he didn't see any guards about. Jumping down Quatre began looking for Duo. After the third cell he found him. Quatre immediately to picking the lock open.  
  
"Psst. Hey Duo are you awake?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"It's about time that you got here." Duo said weakly.  
  
"Let's get out of here. I have what we came for."  
  
"Cool with me lead on."  
  
Heading back to the vent Quatre helped a severely beaten up Duo into the vent. Climbing into the vent; Quatre closed it behind him just in time to hear voices coming from inside the prisoner cellblock. Half way down the vent yelling could be heard.  
  
"Seems they noticed my disappearance." Duo whispered softly  
  
"Hai it seems so." Quatre replied "I think this is the vent we need to get out of here." Quatre said.  
  
Looking out of the vent Quatre didn't see any guards. Jumping down he waited for Duo to climb out of the vent. Checking the corner Quatre saw two guards. Signaling to Duo he drew his gun closer to him. Peeking around quickly he saw the guards looking the other way. He waved Duo forward. As Duo ran forward he covered him. Seeing Duo made it across Quatre took one last quick look and ran across. Turning a few more corners and passing more guards in the same manner they found the exit.  
  
"Ready Duo." Quatre asked his friend  
  
"Yup. Let `em rip Q-man."  
  
Nodding his head Quatre pressed down one of the buttons on his watch. Immediately following loud explosions could be heard. All the guards guarding the exit but four ran towards the explosions. Taking out his gun Quatre aimed for the closet one to him and fired. Duo took out his gun and shoot at the next person. Between the two the four went down quickly and barely with a sound. Running to the doors Duo hot-wired it so it would open and the two ran out of the base to their Gundams.  
  
As soon as they were inside Quatre hit another button on his watch and the rest of the base exploded.  
  
"Mission accomplished. Let's get out of here." Duo said taking off  
  
"Lets get you fixed up before we start to head back and think of something to tell Anita because as soon as she sees you she is going to become highly agitated." Quatre said  
  
"Agitated! Ha she's going to flip."  
  
"Yes well lets start getting you fixed up. It's going to take two days to get back after this."  
  
"As soon as we get back I'm going to sleep. Man am I tired."  
  
"That sounds good to me Duo."  
  
Taking off the two headed back home.  
  
****************************  
  
Laughing Anita dodged another one of Wufeis' attempts to grab her.  
  
"Miss me! Miss me!" Anita taunted and stuck her tongue out at Wufei. Knowing by acting so childish would send Wufei into another fit.  
  
"Damn you onna! Just wait until I catch you. Then we'll see who is laughing."  
  
"Ahh is Changie Wangie mad." Anita yelled back in response.  
  
"Onna you are so dead!" Wufei shouted and lunged for her again.  
  
Side stepping at the last minute Anita watched as Wufei fell headfirst into the pond she had led him to. Wufei stood up out of the water sputtering. Taking in his appearance Anita fell down laughing. From head to toe Wufei was covered in algae and it didn't help matters that he had his hands on his hips trying to glare at her.  
  
"Angning you will pay for this!" Wufei shouted taking steps towards her.  
  
Gulping at hearing her true name Anita stood back up. "Hehe will I need to get back to the room and feed Reika. Talk to ya later Chang." Anita said taking a few steps back. **Oh boy I must have really ticked him off for him to call me by my true name.**  
  
"You are not going anywhere." Wufei said coldly.  
  
"Umm, well see ya." Anita said and started to take off running.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Wufei said and tackled Anita. "You will pay for this." Picking Anita up he walked to the pond.  
  
"No Chang! Don't please. Come on. It was just a joke." Anita began but was soon silenced as she was thrown into the pond. Coming up Anita glared at Wufei who was smirking.  
  
Anita looked at herself then smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I didn't get any algae on me like you did. I just got wet." Anita replied getting out  
  
Wufei looked at her and him and grimaced. Walking past Wufei Anita couldn't help but say, "Hey Chang so when does the new Swamp Thing movie come out. Seeing how you're the star." Immediately after saying it Anita took off laughing.  
  
Wufei looked at Anita confused for a moment then remembered that old movie Duo had rented called Swamp Thing a long time ago. Growling Wufei shouted, "Onna!" and started chasing her. Anita saw him start to chase her but she had a good head start. Heading for the dorms she ran hard and took the steps three at a time all the while laughing. Opening the door Anita checked to see if Wufei was still behind her. Seeing him round the corner Anita waited right before entering as soon as he was about fifteen feet away she charged into the room knowing Trowa and Heero would be there. Trowa and Heero heads shot up when they heard the door slam open and Anita run in.  
  
"Help me the Algae monster is after me!" Anita shouted running behind them.  
  
Hearing commotion in the living room Duo and Quatre came out. They had just arrived back from their mission and were thinking of what to tell Anita about Duo's injuries. Looking they saw Anita behind Trowa and Heero. They heard what she had said about the `Algae monster' and looked at each other confused. Turning their heads towards the door a `Algae monster' did indeed appear.  
  
"Run for it. It's the Algae monster!" Anita shouted laughing shortly after saying it.  
  
"Onna! You will pay for this!" the `Algae monster' said sounding a lot like Wufei.  
  
"Hey its Wu-man! I like the new look. You should try out for Swamp Thing!" Duo said laughing but had to stop as jolt of pain was sent to his ribs.  
  
Forgetting about Wufei Anita quickly turned around and saw Duo and Quatre.  
  
"You're back!" she shouted and hugged both until she heard the gasp of pain from Duo.  
  
"Duo what happened to you!" Anita said taking in his appearance.  
  
Wufei looked at Duo and grimaced knowing what probably happened.  
  
Duo just looked up at Anita and smiled. "Nothing much babe."  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! Now you listen here Duo Maxwell you will tell me what happened after we get you taken cared of." Anita said firmly.  
  
Taking Duo to the couch Anita told Quatre to get some towels, water, alcohol, and bandages from the first aid kit in the kitchen. Sitting him down on the couch; Anita looked at Duo and took in his appearance. His hair was ruffled and his face looked like it would swell. He had various cuts on his face and one right above his right eyebrow. He was in his normal black outfit that consisted of baggy pants and a shirt that almost looked like a priests'. Except that the shirt was ripped and tattered in numerous places.  
  
During her examination with her eyes Quatre returned with what she had asked for. Taking a towel and dipping it in water she started cleaning up Duo's face. While cleaning up his face she spoke to the others.  
  
"Go ahead and start dinner Trowa. I'll take care of Duo. Heero why don't you watch TV or go online. Quatre go ahead and get some rest. You seem tired. Your business trip must have been tiring. Wufei go get cleaned up. Unless you want to stay looking like a `Algae monster'?" Anita said not realizing that she said Wufei instead of Chang  
  
The others just looked at Anita surprised at how calm yet in charge she was being. It almost seemed like she had done this before. Wufei was more surprised that she called him Wufei instead of Chang, but then figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Anita saw that they weren't moving and sighed. "Look guys we can't have five people here trying to do something that one person can do. So how about letting me handle Duo, OK?" Anita asked.  
  
"She has a point." Quatre said and left to go to his room. "Please wake me up when dinner is ready." Quatre said and closed the door behind him.  
  
Heero remained silent but went to watch TV in his room seeing how Duo was on the couch. Wufei just grumbled about stupid onnas and their silly games and gave Duo a death glare before leaving. Trowa walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner smiling to himself over what he has figured out about Wufeis' behavior towards Anita. **It seems would be big brother may be feeling more towards her than a big brother should.**  
  
Duo looked at Anita and smiled. He noticed the glare Wufei sent him and how Anita had called Wufei, Wufei. Unlike the others though he knew a long time ago that Wufei cared for Anita. What was funny was that Wufei still hasn't realized it and Anita seems to be total blind to Wufeis' affections.  
  
"All right Duo. That shirt has to come off." Anita said  
  
"Huh?" Duo said surprised.  
  
"Take the shirt off so I can clean any wounds there. How did you get so beat up?"  
  
"I wasn't paying attention and got beat up by some punks." Duo said taking off his shirt.  
  
(Technically he is not lying. Remember is favorite line. I may run. I may hide. But I never tell a lie. For those wondering or even interested.)  
  
Anita gasped at the sight of Duos' body and started to grow angry. Bruises and cuts could be seen all over Duo's well muscled upper body. Taking the towel she immediately set out to cleaning up the blood there. Once cleaning off the blood Anita started to apply the rubbing alcohol.  
  
"Duo hold still. I'm not done cleaning your wounds!" Anita shouted as Duo once again moved away from Anita when she was trying to put more rubbing alcohol on him.  
  
"But it hurts." Duo whined.  
  
"Quit being a baby." Anita said and a laugh was followed soon after she said that.  
  
"Yes Maxwell quit being a baby." Wufei said leaning against the wall in the living room watching the two.  
  
"Duo if you don't hold still then I bet Chang would be happy to hold you down." Anita growled. "Wouldn't you?" Anita stated looking at Wufei.  
  
"I'd be happy to." Wufei replied.  
  
Duo gulped and stood still as Anita applied the alcohol. Taking some of the bandages she began bandaging Duo up when she noticed his wrists. Duo wrists were black and blue but you could see something had been cutting into it.  
  
Anita looked into Duos' eyes with a look that said `I know your lying to me, but why?' Duo saw the look in her eyes and nodded his head sadly. Thinking to himself, **I can't tell you. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me.** Sighing Anita bandaged up his wrists without a word thinking, **You don't get this type of marks from being jumped by some punks. It almost seems like you were tortured. Why won't you tell me? Well until you will I'll just watch and take care of you till you do.**  
  
Across the room Wufei noticed the silent exchange and his eyes narrowed. **That baka better not hurt her or I'll kill him.** he thought.  
  
"There all done. Now go get on a shirt." Anita said helping Duo stand up.  
  
"Why should I put a shirt on? Don't you like how I look without it on?" Duo teased. Anita blushed slightly and replied, "Just go put on a damn shirt you goof ball."  
  
Duo smiled hugely and walked away into his room but not before winking at Anita causing her to giggle.  
  
"Anita would you and Wufei set up the table while I go get Heero and Quatre?" Trowa asked walking into the living room."Sure." Anita said and walked into the kitchen to start. Wufei just nodded his head following Anita. Shortly after setting the table everyone arrived. Sitting down they began eating dinner."So Quatre how was your business trip?" Anita asked"It was quite interesting and successful." Quatre replied."That's good. I'm glad that you guys are back. It's been so boring. Trowa is always off doing some errand, Heero is in that room just about everyday, and Chang rather mediate then have fun."Duo laughed at what she was telling them. "So what happened today was boring?" Anita looked at Duo and smiled. "No today wasn't boring. I actually got Heero out of his room and outside, but Little Miss High and Mighty decided to almost ruin a perfectly good day.""Who?" Duo and Quatre asked."Relena." Heero answered for Anita"Relena is back?" Quatre asked"What did she do?" Duo  
asked"The onna merely does what she always does when she sees Yuy." Wufei answered"Well I basically told her off.""What!" Duo and Quatre shouted surprised"Well she deserved it." Anita said crossing her arms and slouching in the chair."Hey no argument here about that babe." Duo immediately said noticing how upset she was getting. "Right guys."Looking around the table everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. Relaxing a bit Anita smiled at Duo thanking him for making her feel better. "If we are done eating how about you guys go on and I'll do the dishes." Picking up the dishes closet to her she began heading to the kitchen. "Thank you for dinner Trowa it was delicious."Trowa nodded his head in answer and started to head out. "I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow. Good night.""Night." Was said by Anita, Quatre, and Duo.After finishing the dishes Anita noticed that everyone had decided to go to bed. Taking out Reika's food, she walked to her room, and patted her on the head  
while placing the food in front of her. "Sorry that it's a little late. I'll be on time tomorrow. Enjoy and Good Night love." Anita told Reika. Climbing into bed Anita fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.******************************************************* Well I hope you liked it. Now like I said in the beginning with Relena. She will start out immature and irritating, but she will mature very shortly. I like character interaction so most chapters will have a lot of talking but it is getting closer to where the enemy will be getting more and more involved. I intend this to be very long. How long I don't know quite yet, but it will be interesting to see.I hope you all are enjoying the story and will continue to read it.Thank you for being so patient. Quatre: Please don't forget to review on your way out.BubblyOne: Thank you Quatre.Quatre: It was my pleasure.Duo: We need to talk BubblyOne.BubblyOne: Yes what do you want cutie?Duo: It's not fair! I should get  
the babe! Not Him!Quatre: Well personally I think she will be happier with him than you,  
  
Duo.Duo: Hey, whose side are you on anyway?Quatre: I'm neutral. So I don't need to choose sides.Duo: Traitor.BubblyOne: Now Duo behave or you won't ever get the babe in my stories.Duo: EEP! No! I'll behave, please don't do that to me!BubblyOne: Good. Now wave bye to everyone.Duo walks up to the screen dragging his feet and hanging his head down. Raising up his hand he waves by to everyone"Bye talk to ya later." 


	14. Chapter Twelve

Hi Everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad so many like my story.  
  
Thank you for reading my story and I will continue updating as soon as I can.  
  
So let's get on with the story now.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Now why are we here again?" Anita asked Trowa since he was beside her  
  
"Because Relena wants to announce when that Ball of hers will be." Trowa replied  
  
"How long does it take to announce a ball? It's already been over an hour. This is boring." Anita complained.  
  
"Hey it looks like its about to start, Anita." Duo said behind her.  
  
"About time." Anita and Wufei said at the same time.  
  
Relena Peacecraft walked on to the stage in the female version of her schools' uniform. Stepping up to the microphone she smiled at everyone.  
  
"Thank you all for attending this assembly. Today I would like to announce that the Ball I hold every year before school starts will be in one week. This year as well will be Men's choice. I look forward to meeting all of the new students at the Ball. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here thus far. Please have a good day." Relena said and walked off the stage.  
  
"We waited over an hour just to hear her say that!" Anita cried out upset. "That was a complete waste of time. I'm going to blow off some steam. See you guys later." Anita said storming out.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Quatre asked bewildered  
  
"I don't have a clue. She's been like that all morning." Duo said  
  
Wufei watched Anita walk off and knew exactly what was wrong. Walking out of the auditorium Wufie headed towards the direction Anita had gone. A few minutes later he came across one of the many gardens in the school. As he neared he could see Anita practicing. **Beautiful.** his heart sighed. **Shut up! She is not! Don't forget about Merian.** his mind shouted. Walking forward Wufie waited for her to notice him. It didn't take long.  
  
"What do you want Chang?" Anita asked turning towards Wufei.  
  
"I wish to spar with you." Wufie said  
  
Stepping back a little Anita nodded her head. "Very well then."  
  
Getting in fighting stances they faced each other.  
  
Anita ran forward and attempted a punch, but Wufei blocked it easily. Wufei threw one of his own punches and it was blocked just as easily. Jumping back they circled each other then ran forward throwing punches left and right. One of Wufeis' punches connected with Anita's jaw, while one of Anita's landed in his stomach. Gasping for air Anita took the opening she had and kicked Wufei, sending across the yard.  
  
"It seems I have won this one, Chang." Anita stated walking up to Wufei and held out her hand.  
  
"So it seems." Wufei replied taking her hand and getting up.  
  
"There was another reason for sparring with me isn't there." Anita said looking into Wufeis' eyes.  
  
"Yes. Come with me." Wufei said and turned away.  
  
Following Wufei, Anita was lead away from the school. "Where are we headed?" Anita asked.  
  
"You will see." Wufei answered.  
  
Sighing Anita remained quite the rest of the way to where ever he was taking her.  
  
"We are here." Wufei said stopping.  
  
Anita looked to see where she was and saw many steps leading to a temple. "Why are we here?" Anita asked slightly confused  
  
"Come. I will tell you once we are at the top."  
  
Walking the stairs up Anita remained silent thinking and remembering. Out of the corner of his eye Wufei watched Anita. **I hope this will help her Zahn. I doubt she has been to a temple in a long time.**  
  
Reaching the top Wufei walked up to the shrine there. "I have brought you here so that you may pray and honor Zahn as well as the rest of your family." Wufei said not looking at Anita. Anita's eyes went wide for a moment, but then smiled. Walking to the shrine she lit some essence and then rang the bell. Placing her hands together in front of her she bowed her head and began her silent pray to honor her family. Wufei joined her in her prayers so that he could honor his friend, wife, and clan.  
  
At the temple steps Master Lang watched the two and smiled to himself.  
  
"Master Lang why do you smile?" one of his apprentices asked confused.  
  
Master Lang looked at his apprentice and said, "I smile because before me stands two lost souls who have found each other, yet they know it not."  
  
The apprentice looked at the two Master Lang was referring to and smiled himself.  
  
"And why do you smile, my apprentice?" Master Lang asked  
  
"I smile because I see two spirits watching them and they are smiling."  
  
Master Lang turned his attention to the two at the shrine and smiled even more. Beside both was a man and a woman smiling at them both. The two turned towards the Priest and bowed before vanishing.  
  
At the shrine Wufei and Anita prayed not realizing who was watching them, but in their hearts they both felt warmth and approval. Approval to what they didn't know, but after finishing their prayers they felt at peace within themselves.  
  
"Thank you, Wufei for bringing me here." Anita said softly  
  
"You are welcome Anita." Wufei replied just as softly  
  
Getting up, Wufei offered Anita his hand. Taking it she was pulled up. "Let us go." Wufei said and started to head back to the school. Anita turned to the shrine once more and bowed before catching up to Wufei.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Sir, Solar reporting in."  
  
"What news?"  
  
"The Ball is in one week. Relena will die in one week."  
  
"Good. Excellent. Do not fail me."  
  
"I will not sir. I will be sending information to you that may interest you concerning the Gundam pilots."  
  
"Fine. Just do not fail in your mission."  
  
"Hai! Solar out."  
  
Grinning to herself the woman emailed the information to her leader through a secure line. "Soon, Earth and the Colonies will be ours. And you little Runt will be my next prey."  
  
*********************  
  
In Heero's room  
  
*********************  
  
"I can not believe this!" Quatre said in shock  
  
The others were in just as shocked. They were sitting around a labtop reading the information on the disks that Quatre took. What they read was amazing yet horrifying.  
  
"The Doctors need to know about this." Heero said and began prepping everything to send the information.  
  
"How can anyone use human life like that?" Quatre whispered remembering what he had over heard between the blonde haired man and his Doctors.  
  
Trowa walked up to Quatre. "They have not found what they are looking for yet so we still have a chance to find out where that machine is and destroy it."  
  
Duo was visibly shaking. "They will pay for all the lives they have taken. I swear it."  
  
"The information was sent. Now we wait for the Doctors to contact us on how to precede next." Heero said.  
  
"I hope it is soon." Duo said  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
*********************  
  
On the way back Anita and Wufei were in silent thought.  
  
"Chang thank you once again." Anita said  
  
Wufei looked at Anita and smiled since she wasn't looking. "You are welcome."  
  
Thinking how to repay Wufei an idea popped into her head. Looking at her watch she smiled at the time. **Perfect. I have plenty of time.**  
  
Wufei looked at Anita strangely. "What is wrong with you?" he asked barely covering up the concern in his voice.  
  
"I just remembered something. I'll catch back up with you later. Ja ne!" Anita said before taking off running down a different path.  
  
Wufei looked at her strangely but then shrugged and started back to his room.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that evening Anita returned with two packages.  
  
"Hey Anita where have you been?" Duo asked from the kitchen.  
  
"I had to run some errands. So how many Ladies did you ask to the ball and more importantly how many turned you down?" Anita asked smiling.  
  
"Anita! That's mean! They just don't know a good thing when they see it." Duo said faking being hurt by her words.  
  
"Well you have a week so good luck." Anita said then went to Wufei's room and knocked. Receiving no answer an idea popped into her head and she turned the knob hoping it was unlocked. Sure enough it was. Peeking in she didn't see Wufei there so she walked in and placed both packages on the bed and a note there as well.  
  
Walking out of the room Anita walked back to the kitchen to find Wufei and Duo there arguing. They didn't seem to notice her so she remained quite and listened.  
  
"Ahh come on Wu-man! Why not? I know you like her." Duo said  
  
"I do not like her! So back off before you lose that braid!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"I still think you should ask her out to the ball, man." Duo continued looking straight at Wufei.  
  
Anita decided to add her two cents in as well. "I agree with Duo. You should ask her to the ball who ever she is, Chang. Even I can see that you are lying about how you feel about her. It's written all over your face. Ask her."  
  
"Stay out of my business! I have no desire to ask out an onna!" Wufei growled at both of them walking out of the kitchen and slamming his door.  
  
Looking at Wufei Anita turned towards Duo and noticed he was trying to control his laughter. "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Duo couldn't help himself anymore and broke out laughing. "No..haha..You didn't...haha. Duo responded.  
  
Anita just shrugged her shoulders then sighed and told Duo goodnight and went to bed.  
  
**********************  
  
In Wufei's room he was boiling mad. Still upset with Duo and Anita, mainly for her butting in, he noticed the two packages on his bed and a note. Picking up the note cautiously he read it  
  
Chang,  
  
Thank you for taking me to the shrine today. It helped me greatly. So to show my apparition I have given you two gifts. I will not take them back so do not try to return them. I hope you like the gifts.  
  
Anita.  
  
Placing the letter down he opened both packages and looked upon them in surprise. Before him lay a katana and a set of beautifully made silk garments. The katana's hilt was made of ivory and graceful dragons were carved upon them. **This was the katana I was looking at two weeks ago. How did she know I wanted it?** He then examined to garment. It was completely black except for the dragon on the shirt, which was silver. As he examined the gifts he then noticed a letter in each package. Wufie picked up the letters and read them as well.  
  
Chang,  
  
On the way back to the school I wanted to thank you properly for helping me, but did not know how. Then I remembered two weeks ago you eyeing this katana. I could tell you wanted it but you didn't buy it. So I give this gift to you.  
  
The other letter read as follows,  
  
Chang,  
  
I know that you will more then likely be dragged to the ball by Duo so I give you these garments to wear to it. It suits you better than a tux would I think. This way, though you were forced to go, you at least won't be uncomfortable. I hope you are pleased and thank you once more for your help.  
  
Wufei looked at the gifts before him and sighed. Putting the gifts away Wufei went to bed pondering on what was wrong with him, but no answer came to him and sleep eventually over took him.  
  
**********************  
  
I hoped you liked it! If I don't update soon its more than likely because of work. So please have patience with me. I will continue trying to upload new chapters as soon as possible.  
  
BubblyOne is outie  
  
Bye-Bye 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Hi! Sorry for the wait. I think everyone will like this Chapter its has some humor to it. I hope I didn't make the guys to out of character here. If I did I'm sorry.  
  
Well on with the story!  
  
****************  
  
Anita sat on her balcony and sighed sadly. **Three more days until the ball and not one guy has asked me to it. I shouldn't be surprised. After all I hear what they say when they think I'm not around. `Yeah she's gorgeous but I'm not going out with a girl that can beat me.' `She's to much of a tomboy.' 'She's weird. I mean look at her eyes. Have you ever seen eyes like that before.' The girls are even worse. `Look at her what a tomboy.' `She's too pretty for her own good.' `Don't go near her she's violent. She's not one of us.' `Stay away form her. She takes other peoples boyfriends.' `She doesn't belong here. Why doesn't she go back to that backwater home of hers.'  
  
"At least I have the guys. Without them here I would be so alone. Right Reika." Anita said looking at her childhood friend and companion. Though she was a panther Anita considered her a close and trusted friend instead of a pet.  
  
Reika just purred and rubbed her head up against Anita. Petting Reika's head Anita smiled. "At least you'll always be there for me. Thank you my friend." The only response she received was louder purring. "Let's go find the others huh. Maybe Duo finally has a date."  
  
Walking out of the room Anita and Reika headed next door, when she couldn't find Duo or Wufei in the room. Knocking on the door she waited for an answer and didn't receive any answer. "I guess they're not home. Well let's go outside and enjoy this day." Anita said to Reika. Walking back to her room she quickly grabbed a book and her and Reika left.  
  
Outside it was a beautiful day indeed. It was warm and every now and then a gentle breeze would blow. The sun was out shining brightly and the sky was a brilliant blue with small thin clouds scattered about. Taking in a deep breath, Anita smiled, and started to walk towards one of her favorite spots.  
  
After a few moments they arrived at a tall oak tree. Anita climbed the tree and was shortly followed by Reika. Settling on one of the branches Anita opened her book and started to read while Reika napped on the branch above her.  
  
******************  
  
"So babe how about you and me go to the ball together, huh?" Duo asked the blonde he was sitting next to.  
  
"Yeah right as if. Go bug someone else. I already have someone." The blonde answered then walked away in disgust.  
  
"Ahh man." Duo sighed, "Why can't I get a date?"  
  
"Maxwell! We are not here to pick up weak onnas!" Wufie growled "We are here to discuss what we have found on this new organization."  
  
"Fine! Geez! I found absolutely nothing. They are good at covering up their tracks. That's for sure." Duo said.  
  
"I have been unable to find out anything as well." Quatre said sadly shaking his head.  
  
"They are defiantly careful." Trowa said.  
  
"Damn. I thought at least you would have found something, Barton." Wufei cursed.  
  
"Yuy what about you find anything." Wufei asked the Japanese boy.  
  
"Only that they will attempt to assassinate Relena at the ball. The assassin is also female but I was unable to find a picture. I do know that she is considered one of the best. As for the organization everything else lead to a dead end." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"We need to come up with a plan to protect Relena." Quatre said sighing.  
  
Duo smiled all of a sudden and his eyes held a mischievous twinkle within them.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Wufei asked  
  
"Oh I know a perfect way that we can protect Relena, but someone's not going to like it." Duo said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Out with it." Trowa told Duo  
  
Smiling more Duos' eyes lit upon Heero. Quatre caught his gaze and knew where this was leading. **Oh he is not going to like that idea at all.**  
  
"Well Relena has a thing for Heero. So all Heero has to do is ask Relena out to the ball as her date he can stay by her side without drawing suspicion. We all know that she wouldn't refuse him. If one of us asked she would say no right away." Duo explained.  
  
The others looked at Heero and knew that he didn't like that idea, but before he could say no Duo continued.  
  
"Of course you can decline this mission and we can try another way. I mean we all know how you feel about her so we won't hold it against you if you would refuse this mission." Duo said nonchalantly waving his hand in the same manner.  
  
The others looked at Duo shocked. He had just cornered the `Perfect Soldier'. Heero glared daggers at Duo. Duo just smiled knowing that he was right.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said then walked out off. Duo grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"How much you want to bet that he's going to go ask her right now?" Duo asked  
  
The others remained silent and just watched Heero leave. Coming out of their shock they looked at Duo who had began his `Hunt' for a date.  
  
"How did he do that?" Quatre asked the other two.  
  
"I have no idea." Trowa answered  
  
"No clue." Wufei answered then left not wanting to stay and watch Duo hit on girls all day.  
  
Shortly after Wufei left Duo walked back to Trowa and Quatre looking down.  
  
"Well lets head back." He said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry there's always tomorrow." Quatre said trying to cheer up his friend.  
  
"Hey your right!" Duo said perking up.  
  
In a much happier mood he walked out with Quatre and Trowa right behind him.  
  
*****************  
  
Smiling at the book she was reading Anita was enjoying her day. Taking a moment from her book she looked at Reika.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Reika?" Anita asked  
  
Reika just lifted up her head and purred loudly.  
  
"I'm glad." Anita said. Just as she was about to return her book she heard a shrill scream. Dropping her book, Anita jumped out of the tree, and ran towards the screaming with Reika not far behind her.  
  
Turning a few corners she saw a girl being surrounded by a group of guys just outside of the school. As she neared she could hear them talking.  
  
"Look what we got here boys. Ain't she a beauty." Boy One said  
  
"I don't know Boss, she seems annoying to me." Boy Two said  
  
"Well she is one of the snobbish girls that goes to this school." Boy Three said.  
  
The girl looked at them scared but wasn't able to scream anymore because Boy Four had his hand over her mouth.  
  
"So what do we do with her." Boy Four asked.  
  
"We'll take her with us. We can probably make good money off of her from her parents and of course we'll have some fun with her as well." The Boss said and walked up to her caressing the girls' face.  
  
The girl looked at them with fear as she realized what they were hinting at and tears began running down her face. Anita was enraged now.  
  
"You will release her this instant." She shouted at them.  
  
The boys turned around surprised. Taking advantage of the distraction the girl stepped on the one holding her foot and started to run towards Anita.  
  
Boy Four yelped in pain and just before the girl could get far away The Boss grabbed her.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" He sneered  
  
"Help me." The girl pleaded.  
  
Anita's eyes widen in surprise as she recognized the voice and blurted out. "Relena?"  
  
The Boss looked at the girl and smiled even more. "So we have a Princess boys."  
  
The boys smiled evilly and looked at Anita.  
  
"Hey Boss this one is a hell of a lot better looking then her." Boy Two pointed out  
  
"Lets have some fun with her too." Boy Three said licking his lips.  
  
Anita came out of her shock quickly when she heard them and her amber eyes stared at them in disgust. "You will release her now or face the consequences."  
  
The boys laughed at her.  
  
"Get her boys." The Boss said.  
  
The three boys started to head towards Anita.  
  
Anita remained where she was and waited. One of the boys tried to grab her but just before he grabbed her he was sent flying into the wall with a loud thud. The other two looked surprised but then grew angry and charged her. Flipping out of the way she kicked one of them in the back and punched to other in the face.  
  
While fighting them the Boss started to drag Relena away. **I'll let them stall that girl and take this on away. She'll bring me a fortune.** Relena struggled against his grip. Becoming impatient with her he slapped her across the face. Relena looked shocked but then instinct took over. She bit him and clawed at him trying to get away. Being hurt the Boss became enraged and started to hit her more. Loosing his grip on her arm in the process Relena was able to get out and started to run until he grabbed her shirt and ripped part of in. He turned her around once his grip was firm and continued to drag her and would hit her when she struggled.  
  
Anita was fighting the boys with ease and sent both of them into unconsciousness with in a few minutes. Taking a quick look around she saw Boy One, The Boss, beating up Relena. With speed she never knew she had Anita ran towards them. Just as his fist was about to connect with Relena's face it was stopped. Looking towards his hand he saw it was in that girls. She had stopped it before it could hit Relena's face! Growing angry he went to kick Anita.  
  
Anita blocked the kick and pushed him back. Without looking at Relena Anita said, "Get back and far away."  
  
Relena nodded and backed away still trying to overcome her shock.  
  
Seeing Relena running away, The Boss went to go make a grab for her but was stopped by Anita.  
  
"Bitch! You will pay!" He growled and charged Anita. Anita dodged the punch and threw one of her own which he was able to dodge as well. He then kicked her and punched her sending her to the ground. With her on the ground he kicked her a few times before she was able to roll out of the way. After the fifth kick she was able to get away. Standing back up she coughed up some blood. As he moved forward she punched hard sending him to the ground. Getting back up he was enraged.  
  
"I have wasted enough of my time! You Die Now!" he shouted and pulled out a gun. Just before he could fire, a black blur tackled him. Landing hard on the ground the Boss fell into unconsciousness. Anita smiled at Reika and gathered the boys into a group. Taking off their belts and shirts she made a rope and tied them up. Taking out her portable phone she dialed up the police. Telling them of what just transpired she then remembered Relena and began looking for her. Hanging up the phone she limped over to her.  
  
"Thank you Reika." Anita said to her friend as she limped to Relena  
  
"Are you all right?" Anita asked Relena concerned. When she didn't receive an answer Anita placed her hand on Relena's shoulder and shock her lightly. "Hey snap out of it."  
  
As soon as she did that Relena came to and looked at Anita. Anita saw the approaching tears and gathered her into her arms. "Go ahead and cry."  
  
Once Relena heard that she began sobbing. Holding Relena Anita waited for the police to arrive. Upon their arrival Anita told them what happened. They took the boys away and Anita gave the police her number if they wanted to ask anymore questions. Putting her arms around Relena she led her to her room.  
  
Anita began cleaning up Relena's face. Relena had big bruises on her face and a busted lip. Luckily she didn't have a black eye or any swelling. Leading Relena to a chair she sat her down and took notice of her uniform. Looking in her closet she pulled out one of her dresses she rarely wore and handed it to Relena.  
  
"Here put this on. It should fit you." Anita said and walked out of the room. Heading to the kitchen she started to make some tea. Pouring it into some cups she brought them to her room. Opening the door she saw Relena standing there in the dress.  
  
"I brought some tea. It should help calm down your nerves. Does the dress fit OK?" Anita asked placing the tray down on her desk.  
  
"Y..Yes. Thank you." She said  
  
Anita just nodded her head and handed Relena a cup of the tea. Taking a sip Relena looked at Anita curiously.  
  
"Why did you help me? Especially after the way I have treated you." Relena asked.  
  
Sitting down Anita looked at Relena. "No one deserves to be treated in such a manner. Just because you were rude to me doesn't mean I wouldn't help you."  
  
"But then you could have had Heero all to yourself." She said.  
  
"I'm not interested in Heero in that way. I consider him a friend and nothing more. The only reason I acted like that was because you pissed me off." Anita said calmly.  
  
"Really? You have no interest in Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"None, but that doesn't give you the right to act the way you did. Do you know that Heero can't stand you?"  
  
"I know." She whispered bowing her head.  
  
"Then if you know why do you act that way." Anita asked.  
  
"I love him and I know he doesn't feel the same way, but I just can't help it." She said and new tears started to run down her face.  
  
Wiping away her tears Anita asked, "Do you think it's because of how you act when you see him. This is what you sound like when you are around him." And Anita imitated Relena's wail perfectly.  
  
Relena flinched and shook her head no.  
  
"You also glue yourself to him. I think Relena if you were to just be yourself around him. Then he may see you in a new light. Don't try being something your not."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Relena asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
Relena smiled at Anita. "Thank you. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. Please forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive as long as you remain true to yourself." Anita said.  
  
"Could..Could we start over maybe." Relena asked.  
  
Thinking Anita looked at Relena and nodded her head. Smiling Relena stood up.  
  
"Hello. My name is Relena Peacecraft. It is a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Hello. My name is Anita Devilan and I am honored to meet you." Anita answered back and shook Relena's hand that was offered her.  
  
"Friends?" Relena asked hopefully.  
  
"Friends." Anita said and smiled.  
  
"So who are your roommates, Anita?" Relena asked.  
  
Just then they heard the door open and yelling. Relena looked at Anita eyes wide when she recognized the voices. Anita walked out the door and turned around to Relena when she noticed that she hadn't moved.  
  
"Coming?" she asked.  
  
Relena just nodded and followed her out of the room. Entering the living room they saw Wufei chasing Duo while Quatre was trying to get them to stop. Trowa was leaning against the wall and Heero was doing the same but in the corner of the room.  
  
"Ahh come on Wu-man. It was just a joke." Duo said dodging Wufei's attack.  
  
"You dishonorable baka. You will pay for what you have done." Wufei growled.  
  
"Guys please stop." Quatre pleaded.  
  
Anita and Relena just watched the scene before them and the looked at each other thinking. **When will they ever grow up?**  
  
Anita whispered to Relena. "I take it since you know Heero that you know everyone else."  
  
"Yes." Relena whispered back.  
  
"Just so you know Wufei and Duo are my roommates." She whispered back to Relena.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Relena said  
  
`Lets say its never boring here." Anita said smiling.  
  
"I bet." Relena answered back  
  
"Excuse me Relena. I have to go save Duo." Anita said and headed towards them  
  
"Someone save me!" Duo yelled  
  
"You are mine Maxwell!" Wufei shouted with triumph. Just as he was about to cut off the braid. His katana disappeared. Letting go of Duo he turned around and yelled at Anita.  
  
"Damn you onna! Give me back my katana!"  
  
"Here you go Chang. Please use the scissors I gave you last time. I mean you could really hurt someone swinging your katana around carelessly like that." Anita said in a chiding tone. Wufei's face turned red and was about to yell at her when she continued. "I mean really doing this in front of a guest to. You should really work on your manners."  
  
Turning to Relena, Anita winked said. "Please forgive my friends. Sometimes they act like children."  
  
Relena smiled and saw the wink and glint in Anita's eyes and said in reply, "Oh that is quite all right. I found out that most boys tend to be immature. Since they wish to play around like children would you care to join me for lunch?"  
  
"Why I would love to? Shall we?" Anita said and directed Relena to the door.  
  
Before leaving Relena turned to the pilots and said, "Good day children. Please inform us when playtime is over." And walked out.  
  
The boys looked at the door. Wufei was red with anger. Quatre was blushing from embarrassment and his eyes were wide with shock. Trowa and Heero's eyes held surprise and Duo's mouth was hanging wide open.  
  
*******************  
  
I hope you liked it. I told you Relena would mature. With how both of them are I think that they would forgive each other's behavior and become friends. Please don't forget to review.  
  
BubblyOne smiles and waves bye. 


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Hi. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let's just say people at work think I'm a few screws loose.  
  
I will be updating my other stories soon. Just incase you were wondering.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
************************  
  
Anita and Relena were laughing so hard that they had to stop halfway down the stairs. Anita had tears running down her face but it wasn't from the laughing. Relena noticed Anita clutching her sides and grew worried for her new friend.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked  
  
Gasping for breath she said. "Its nothing I'm fine. My sides just hurt from that fight."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Let's go to my room and relax."  
  
"How about we go to my favorite spot for a picnic. I need to get my book that I had dropped." Anita suggested.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Relena said. Talking to one of the cooks Relena was able to get the food for the picnic. Grabbing a blanket they walked to the tree Anita had been sitting in.  
  
"So has anyone asked you to the Ball yet?" Relena asked.  
  
"No. I'm not very popular here." Anita said sadly.  
  
"Why?" Relena asked surprised. After talking with her earlier Relena could tell she was a nice and caring person and not the person she had accused her of being from jealously.  
  
"Remember what happened today? That's the main reason. They fear me. I am able to fight and I am attending a school that looks down upon fighting. And it didn't help that on my first day here I Challenged Wufei."  
  
"You challenged Wufei!" Relena shouted in surprise.  
  
"Yes I did. We fought the next day. I lost." Anita said.  
  
"You lost?" Relena asked. "But earlier you took that katana away from Wufei with ease."  
  
"I beat Wufei sometimes when we spare. We are pretty much evenly matched. Though I think Wufei is slightly stronger, so I usually win through cunning and luck."  
  
Relena heard the hurt in her voice and put her arms around her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried about the guys. They've been disappearing lately and then returning injured. They always have some type of story but I know that they're lying. I just don't understand why." Anita answered.  
  
Relene looked at Anita surprised. **They didn't tell her. I wonder why. I'll have to talk to them later.** "Give it time. There may be a reason why."  
  
"Maybe but I wish they would tell me." Anita said then deciding to change the subject she asked, "Did you see the boys face when you didn't act like they expected you to do?"  
  
"I thought Duo was about to faint and did you see Wufei's face when you took his katana away and called him a child. I had no idea anyone could turn so red." Relena giggled.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I saw surprise in Heero's eye's and I think worry as well but I can't be sure." Anita said  
  
"Really?" Relena asked  
  
"Yup. I think deep down Heero has feelings for you or I wouldn't have seen the worry in his eyes. Just remember be yourself and act like the mature woman you are. So did any guys ask you out?" Anita inquired.  
  
"Yes, but I hope Heero will ask me. I know that it would be slim but miracles have been known to happen." Relena said.  
  
"Well I wish you luck and I hope you have fun at the Ball." Anita said smiling  
  
"Wait a minute you're going to it too." Relena said.  
  
"No, I'm not. I know I won't have a date so why bother." Anita said.  
  
"You might meet mister right. You have to come, please. Just come for at least an hour." Relena pleaded.  
  
Sighing Anita shook her head in defeat. "Fine, I'll go whether I have a date or not, but only for an hour OK."  
  
"Deal." Relena said and hugged Anita with happiness.  
  
*********************  
  
"What just happened here? Was that Relena? What happened to the banshee wail, and death grip she always gives Heero when she sees him? I thought Anita didn't like Relena. What did I miss?" Duo asked so confused.  
  
"I have no idea. Relena seemed different in many ways." Quatre said  
  
"And did you see what Relena was wearing. I have never seen Relena in anything but that school uniform and blue dress she always wears. Wow. What a change." Duo stated. "Wait what am I saying! I'm going to lie down. I don't think I can take this all in at the moment." Duo said and walked to his room.  
  
Heero and Trowa were just as surprised but remained silent. Wufei on the other hand was furious and stormed out of the room. **I'll kill her! No, I'll kill them! How dare they!** Wufei went about looking for them and heard laughter not too far away. Walking towards the laughter her heard their voices.  
  
"Well I must be going. Thank you for saving me from those boys earlier. I'm glad the guys didn't notice my face." Relena said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Unfortunately I won't be able to hind mine. I know Quatre will become worried and Duo will through a fit." Anita said  
  
"Well be careful with those ribs. They may not be broken but that guy came pretty close." Relena said.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I have had worse. Remember I fought Chang. They were nothing compared to him."  
  
"Good point. Well see you tomorrow. Ja ne." Relena said "Oh and I am sorry for what I have said to you in the past, Anita." And she walked off.  
  
"Ja ne." Anita said then sighed. "How am I going to explain this to the guys?"  
  
Peeking around he saw Anita standing up and pick up her book and leap up into the tree. He heard a gasp of pain. **Stupid! You shouldn't be doing that if you hurt yourself** his mind cried out. Walking out of his hiding place Wufei yelled.  
  
"Angning!"  
  
Startled Anita dropped her book and lost her balance. Closing her eyes she clamped down on her scream. Wufei rushed up to her falling form and caught her. In the process he lost his balance and they both fell and rolled down the slight hill that the tree was on. Wufei wrapped his arms around her tightly as they rolled.  
  
When they stopped Anita groaned and opened her eyes. Amber eyes met cold Black eyes. Wufei glared at her. "Stupid onna. What do you think you were doing climbing that tree hurt the way you are?"  
  
Anita glared back. "What were you doing ease dropping?" Anita said back.  
  
"I wasn't ease dropping!" Wufei shouted.  
  
Just then Anita realized that she was pinned underneath Wufei and his face was inches from hers. "Mind getting off of me Chang?" Anita snapped. Wufei then noticed the position they were in too, but he didn't move.  
  
"Chang get off!" Anita growled. Wufei didn't move. "When I get up you are so dead Cha..." Anita started to say when she suddenly felt lips upon hers.  
  
**What!** She thought but what surprised her more was that she was kissing back!  
  
Wufei was just as surprised. **What am I doing!** he thought when a little voice popped up in his head **Kissing her idiot. What does it look like** just when Wufei was about to stop she had started to kiss him back and his eyes widen just as hers had earlier. Wufei couldn't help but notice how soft her lips were. Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes.  
  
Her yellow eyes held confusion and surprise. When Anita looked into Wufei's eyes she saw confusion and surprise as well. Getting up they both looked at each other not saying anything. After a few minutes of awkward silence Anita spoke up.  
  
"Umm well I..I gotta go." She stuttered and then took off running.  
  
Wufei looked at her running and thought. **Why did I just kiss her?**  
  
****************  
  
In the distance Solar smiled. "Oh my little Runt. It seems someone is smitten with you. This couldn't be better. You have now become very useful to me. Then once your usefulness is over with the fun will begin."  
  
******************  
  
"I am growing impatient Doctors. When will the machine be complete?"  
  
"Once we have found the `Key' needed. At the moment it would only last a few minutes. Like we have said before."  
  
"That will be enough for the purpose I have in mind, my men will be bringing you information on a few possible new `Keys'."  
  
"Hai Sir. We await the information."  
  
Turning off the screen. The man sat back and looked through his window. **My dream will be realized.**  
  
Back at the doctors  
  
"He is an idiot." Doctor One said  
  
"Yes, but once we find the last component we will no longer have to deal with him." Doctor Two said.  
  
"Soon Father will smile down upon Mother and bring forth the world anew." Doctor Three said.  
  
**********************  
  
Walking quietly into the room Anita looked around for any sign of Duo. Seeing no sign she headed towards her room. Just before turning the knob a hand touched her shoulder startling her. Whirling around she shot out her arm and froze. A mere inch from Trowa's face was Anita's fist.  
  
"Damn it Trowa! Don't scare me like that." Anita said lowering her hand.  
  
Trowa looked at Anita raising his one visible eyebrow.  
  
"So why are you sneaking around for?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake Duo incase he was asleep." Anita said quickly.  
  
"Oh. I thought it was because you wanted to avoid everyone because of the bruises on yours and Relena's face." Trowa said tilting Anita's chin up into the light.  
  
"So what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Some guys decided to try and kidnap Relena so I decided to butt in. Then they decided that I would provide great entertainment and tried to take me along." Anita said.  
  
"And." Trowa demanded.  
  
"I defeated them." Anita said, "With Reika's help of course."  
  
"Be more careful." Trowa said and left.  
  
Anita sighed thankfully and walked into her room. **Now what am I going to do. Why did I kiss back?**  
  
Anita walked around trying to think but no answer came to her. All she could think about was how good it felt being kissed. Or more specifically being kissed by Wufei. Growing frustrated from not being able to concentrate Anita growled. "Damn him! Why! Aahhh! I don't need these complications in my life!"  
  
Anita continued this for a few more minutes before sitting down and hugging Reika. "What am I going to do Reika? I'm so confused. Do I like him? Did he mean that kiss or was it just a fluke?" Anita asked.  
  
The only response from Reika was purring as she tried to comfort her friend.  
  
*************  
  
Wufei walked to the temple to mediate. **Why did I kiss her?** **You've already asked yourself that a million times.** **Shut up.** **Just admit it.** **Admit what** **How you feel about her.** **Go away.** **Fine. But you'll have to admit it sooner or later.**  
  
Master Lang watched Wufei as he tried to concentrate and fail. He could see there was a battle commencing within his heart and mind. Walking up to Wufei, Master Lang stood there waiting.  
  
Wufei sighed inside and stood up to be beside Master Lang.  
  
"What troubles you?" Master Lang asked.  
  
"I do not know. My mind says one thing and my heart says another. I...I am unsure of what I must do." Wufei answered in disgust.  
  
Hearing the disgust in Wufei's voice Master Lang turned to face him. "There is nothing wrong with being confused and unsure of what one must do. It is part of human nature. So do not fill disgust at this unsureness, Wufei. Now tell me what did you feel when you came here a few days ago and prayed."  
  
"I felt warmth and approval." Wufei answered immediately.  
  
"Then you have found your answer." Master Lang said. "But it is your choice whether or not you grab and accept that answer."  
  
Wufei remained silent and looked to be in deep thought. Coming out of his thoughts he bowed to Master Lang. "Thank you for your help. I have much to think on now. Farewell." He said and left.  
  
Master Lang watched Wufei leave the temple.  
  
"Don't pass this up, Wufei. It may never come again." Master Lang whispered before returning into the temple.  
  
*****************  
  
BubblyOne: There, there Duo its ok. There's no need to cry.  
  
Duo: But I can't help it. He has made me so proud. I have taught him well. That was a perfect move.  
  
BubblyOne: Ohoh. (backs away from Duo)  
  
Duo: What?  
  
BubblyOne: Nothing  
  
Duo feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning around his eyes widens in Horror.  
  
Duo: Hey Wu-man. How ya doin'?  
  
Wufei: I'm fine but you won't be.  
  
Bending down Wufei whispered in Duo's ear "Run."  
  
Duo takes off like a bullet.  
  
Wufei: Much better. Now onna you and me are going to have a talk.  
  
BubblyOne: Hehe sure Wufei. Whatcha wanna talk about?  
  
Wufei: Oh it has something to do with a certain little itsy bitsy teeny weenie scene.  
  
BubblyOne: Oh look at the time. How about we finish this ah conversation later. Gotta go!  
  
BubblyOne takes off running in the same direction as Duo did.  
  
Wufei: Onna get back here!  
  
Wufei runs after them.  
  
POP  
  
BubblyOne reappears.  
  
BubblyOne: That was close. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Please don't forget to review. `Til next time.  
  
Bye-Bye 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Thank you for the reviews.  
  
I hope you are enjoying this story.  
  
Sorry I haven't written in such a long time but work is taking up more of my time at the moment.  
  
So on with the story!  
  
*********************************  
  
Wufei growled with frustration and punched the wall. **Four days! For four days she has been avoiding me! Damn that onna!**  
  
Every time Wufei tried to talk to her she found some way to get away. The others have noticed and wondered what is wrong. They have tried to ask Wufei and Anita but each time they get the exact same answer from them. "It's none of your concern." Or "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
**Well she won't be able to avoid me tonight.** Wufei thought smiling as he recalled what happened earlier this morning. **Who would have thought I would have to have help from those two.**  
  
**************  
  
Flash Back  
  
****************  
  
**Once again she has avoided me this morning.** Wufei thought as he walked around the training room in thought. It was difficult to train when all he could think about was Anita and how to talk to her. He didn't understand why she was avoiding him, but he was pretty sure it had to due with the kiss he gave her. He still wasn't fully sure what came over him then, but he needed to talk to her about it. Yet he couldn't because he couldn't get near her!  
  
Duo watched Wufei pass back and forth. **Man he has it bad.** It took Duo a while to realize that something definitely happened between Wufei and Anita. He was sure that it had something to do with their feelings for each other. It was kinda of funny watching Wufei try to talk to Anita, but she always found some way to get away. **Never thought I'd see the day Wu-man here try to talk about a girl much less be in love.** Duo knew it was love. He knew it when he saw it. Turning to his companion he couldn't help but think. **Who would have thought I would be teamed up with her to get those two stubborn love birds together.**  
  
"So how do you want to go about this? This is your idea, Relena." Duo said  
  
Relena looked at Duo and replied. "Well we need to talk to Wufei and get him to agree with the idea. I don't think that it'll be a problem, but he does tend to be stubborn on accepting help. It also wouldn't hurt to find out what exactly happened."  
  
"Man this is going to get some use to. I mean you sure are different Relena."  
  
"Well I have finally grown-up you could say." Relena said "I think now would be a good time to go and talk to him."  
  
Walking in the two approached Wufei. Stopping he glared at the two. **If those two are together then something is not right.**  
  
"What do you two want?"  
  
"Hey chill Wufei. We came to talk to you."  
  
"It concerns Anita." Relena said  
  
Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and glared, "And?"  
  
"Well we have noticed that she has been avoiding you. We have also noticed that you have been trying to talk to her privately. So we came here to help if you want." Relena told him.  
  
"I do not need your help." Wufei snapped.  
  
"Just hear us out Wufei. We know how you feel about her. So quit trying to deny it." Duo said seriously. "We want to help. It would help also if we knew why she was avoiding you, but if you won't tell us that's fine it won't matter to what Relena has thought up."  
  
Wufei heard the seriousness in Duo's voice and knew that he meant it. "Fine I'll hear you out but I promise nothing more."  
  
"That is all I ask Wufei." Relena said. "Ok well here's our plan. Now it involves you going to the ball. Anita will be there for at least an hour. I received her promise on that four days ago. Once at the ball Duo will tell Anita that I want to talk to her on the balcony. With her on the balcony you can get to her without her knowing. Of course the balcony we were thinking of was the one with the glass door that locks. This way she can't run away. She will have no choice but to talk to you or at least listen to whatever you say."  
  
"So whatcha say?" Duo asked.  
  
Wufei liked the plan. Although he didn't want to admit it but it really was a good idea.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great. When Anita's on the balcony Duo will let you know ok." Relena said and left followed by Duo.  
  
**************  
  
End Flash Back  
  
****************  
  
Looking at the time Wufei sighed. **Just a few more hours then I can talk to Anita.**  
  
*************************  
  
Duo followed Relena out of the training room. Catching up to her he smiled. "That went a little easier than I thought."  
  
"Yeah. I was surprised that he agreed. Have you guys decided on when you will tell Anita about being Gundam pilots. She has a right to know. She has been so worried for you guys."  
  
"I know but I think that if things go well between Wufei and Anita then he will have to tell her. I sure the hell won't. I don't want her mad at me. Quatre probably won't for the same reason. So that leaves the other three."  
  
"I heard you found a date."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Anita. She told me between laughing. Apparently the girl felt sorry for you and agreed."  
  
"Hey that's not how it happened at all! She decided to go with me because of my wonderful charm."  
  
Relena gave him a look that said `Yeah Right.'  
  
"You know what Relena."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still can't get use to this. You normal; Now don't get me wrong. But it's just so weird. Every time I see you I expect a screech and you clinging on Heero. What changed you?"  
  
"Anita. She helped me even after I treated her badly. We talked for a while and she told me how I was acting. I never really knew I acted like that. You could say she helped me find the real me. The one that stands before you now."  
  
"Well I don't know how Heero will handle this, but you have a better chance with him now."  
  
Blushing a little Relena smiled at Duo. "Thank you, Duo. Well I'll see you later tonight."  
  
"Bye Relena." Duo said and headed back to his room.  
  
*******************  
  
Later that evening  
  
*******************  
  
Anita sighed as she fixed her dress. **Why did I let her talk me into this?** Making sure her hair was straight she turned to Reika. "So what do you think?"  
  
Reika looked at her and purred. "You think so. Well we'll see. Trowa should be here soon to escort me to the Ball." As soon as she said that there was a knock on her door. Walking to the door she answered it to reveal Trowa standing there in a black tux. He was quite handsome.  
  
Trowa looked at Anita and was quite surprised. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down so that it reached her calves. **I thought her hair reached her shoulders.** Her hair had crystalline beads woven into it. She had light makeup on and her dress. She wore a black dress that hugged her chest down to her waist then it flared out. The bottom was layered with different shades to black yet didn't give the appearance of being bulky. The Top half had black beads for straps with the some hanging off her shoulders. To say the least it was hard to believe she was the same person.  
  
"You look wonderful Trowa." Anita said smiling.  
  
"You look beautiful Anita." Trowa said extending his arm for her to take. "Duo will surely be drooling when he sees you." He said, but thought **Wufei will be the one drooling.**  
  
Anita blushed at his comment. "Thank you." She said and took his offered arm and they left to the Ball.  
  
**************  
  
Heero didn't know what to make of Relena. She was so different. When he had shown up to ask her to the Ball he didn't get the usual treatment. No wail and no death grip. She was polite and seemed somewhat normal. He was confused and he didn't like that one bit. He was the Perfect Soldier. There should be no room for confusion or anything remotely close to it. What was even stranger was when he went to go pick her up. He was expecting the normal blue dress that she always wore to the Ball or any other party, but this time she had something on different.  
  
Relena looked at Heero and smiled inwardly at his reaction. **Thank you Anita.** Relena thought as she recalled what Anita told her.  
  
*************  
  
Flash Back  
  
***************  
  
"Please tell me you're not going to wear that." Anita demanded as she saw the blue dress Relena was going to wear.  
  
"Yes. Why? Is something wrong with my dress?" Relena asked  
  
"Is something wrong with that dress she asks. Yes something is wrong with that dress. Your not a child anymore, Relena. Wear something a little bit more appealing. I mean Heero is taking you out to the Ball. So impress him. I bet he's expecting you to wear that dress."  
  
"So what do you think I should wear?"  
  
Anita smiled and dragged Relena to her room. Digging through her closet she pulled out a box. "Ah ha! Found it. This is what you should wear." Placing the box on her bed she lifted the top and pulled out the dress. Relena gasped at the dress. It was beautiful.  
  
"Go try it on. I haven't worn it in years so it should fit you."  
  
Relena went to the bathroom and tried it on. Walking out she twirled around in it happily. "Its wonderful."  
  
Anita looked at Relena and agreed. The dress she gave Relena was strapless. It hugged her figure and to the hips then layers of thin fabric flared out. With the layers stacked it didn't reveal anything. It was a light shade of purple at the top and it darkened to a darker purple when it reached the bottom.  
  
"You'll knock his socks off." Anita teased. "Now lets get your hair done."  
  
After an hour Relena's hair was on the top completely curled and decorated with baby's breath. "There now all you need is the right make-up and to get you to your room before any of the guys can see you."  
  
"Thank you, Anita. This is so wonderful." Relena said hugging Anita. "Now what are you going to wear?"  
  
"I'll put on one of my Chinese dresses that I haven't worn in awhile seeing how I'll only be there an hour."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You dressed me up so now it's my turn."  
  
******************  
  
End Flash Back  
  
******************  
  
Arriving at the Ball Anita blushed at everyone's reaction to her. Duo was trying not to drool but wasn't succeeding. His date noticed and smacked him upside the head. Anita giggled at that. She couldn't help it. It was funny! Quatre complimented her as well. The only one she didn't see was Wufei. Sighing inside and feeling a little disappointed Anita took a seat awaiting Relena's arrival.  
  
"How much do you want to bet that Relena comes in wearing that same blue dress she always wears." Duo said with his arm around his date.  
  
"How much you willing to bet?" Anita asked "Or do you want to bet something else?"  
  
"Hmm. If I win you have to do what ever I say for a month." Duo replied  
  
"And if I win you have to dress up in a pink dress, make-up, and take your hair out of your braid. Then run around kissing every guy you come across for an hour." Anita said.  
  
"Oh man that's harsh. But you have a deal." Duo replied.  
  
"Any one else want to get in on this bet."  
  
"No." Both Quatre and Trowa said. They had a feeling that Anita had some inside information. So they weren't going to be stupid.  
  
About ten minutes after the bet Relena's presence was announced. Turning to look, Duo's jaw drop at the sight of her while Anita smiled at her handy work. Leaning towards Duo she whispered. "I win."  
  
Duo groaned at this and started to beat his head on the table.  
  
Relena looked at everyone and smiled. "Welcome friends, students, and honored guests. Please enjoy our hospitality. I look forward to meeting each of you tonight and in the future." Nodding to the musicians to continue playing she then began descending the stairs with Heero. As the walked to where the others where many came up to them commenting on how beautiful she was.  
  
Heero kept a sharp eye on each person that approached Relena, but none seemed to be the assassin. As they made it to the table they noticed Duo banging his head on the table.  
  
"What's with him?" Relena asked.  
  
"You'll have the pleasure of seeing it tomorrow." Anita said smiling then turned to address Duo. "I think your date could use your company or that quite handsome man over there will beat you to her first dance."  
  
Hearing her Duo immediately stood up and walked over to his date.  
  
Relena smiled and turned to Heero. "Feel like dancing?"  
  
Heero's only answer was taking her arm and leading her to the dance floor.  
  
Anita smiled at this but frowned when a shadow fell upon her. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Looking up Anita saw Trowa standing before with his hand extended. "Why I love to." Anita replied and took his offered hand.  
  
During the night Anita danced with Trowa and Quatre. She avoided the others that asked her to dance because she felt queasy with them for some reason.  
  
"Hey T-man mind if I cut in?" Duo asked  
  
Trowa just nodded and allowed Duo to dance with Anita.  
  
"You look great Anita and Relena! Wow! Heero is going to have a hard time figuring her out."  
  
"Thank you Duo. So how is your date doing?"  
  
Pouting Duo sighed. "She's found another guy to dance with. But hey she doesn't know what she's missing."  
  
"Good for you Duo."  
  
"One of the reasons I'm dancing with you Anita is because Relena asked to tell you to meet her out on the balcony. The one with all the roses on the side."  
  
"When?"  
  
"After this dance is over."  
  
"Fine tell her I'll meet her there." Anita said.  
  
****************  
  
Anita admired the scenery before her. There was a full moon out tonight and the fragrances of the roses were beautiful. Breathing in deeply Anita smiled dreamily.  
  
Wufei held in his breath as he watched her. **She's so beautiful.** Hiding in the corner of the balcony Wufei motioned for Duo and Relena to close the door.  
  
Hearing a click then the lock on the door being locked Anita immediately turned around and was wrapped in Wufei's arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Anita asked struggling out of Wufei's arms to no avail.  
  
"You won't be able to escape now." Wufei said. "We need to talk."  
  
"What's to talk about?" Anita asked trying to get away. **I'm still confused. Please let me go.**  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about. Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
Anita stopped struggling and remained quite not looking at him.  
  
"Fine if you won't talk to me then you will listen. I will not be ignored. I do not regret what I did four days ago." Wufei said  
  
Anita turned her head to face Wufei. "Why? Why did you?" she asked unable to hide her confusion  
  
"I'm still not sure myself, but I believe it is," Leaning towards her he whispered the rest in her ear, "because I care for you. I wish to be more than just another friend."  
  
Anita looked at Wufei surprised then quickly turned her head from him. "I do not deserve it." She said then whispered. "I have no right to be cared about."  
  
Wufei gently put his hand under her face and moved her face so that she looked at him. Lifting her chin up he said. " Yes you do." And kissed her softly but firmly.  
  
**************  
  
Duo and Relena watched the two talking.  
  
"Can you hear what they're saying?" Relena whispered  
  
"Yeah. Something about not regretting what he did. Damn I couldn't catch what he just said." Duo whispered back  
  
"Move over I want to see what's going on."  
  
"Ok hold on." Duo said and then moved enough so they both could see what was going on.  
  
Going back to the two both of them wore shocked looks on their faces.  
  
**He's kissing her!** they both thought then fell over on the ground.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Quatre saw the two bending over and peeking out the glass door to the balcony. Heading there they arrived just in time to see the two fall on their behinds.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Quatre asked  
  
"Shhhhh!" both said putting their finger to their lips at the same time.  
  
"Be quite. We're spying on Wufei and Anita." Relena said.  
  
"Why would you be spying on those two?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Take a look for yourselves." Duo whispered and pointed to the door.  
  
Heading to the door all three looked out and were surprised.  
  
Quatre's jaw dropped but then quickly became a smile.  
  
Trowa's eye's widened but then he smirked.  
  
Heero on the other hand showed no surprise. In fact his eyes narrowed. Though a part of him was happy for Wufei another part of him did not approve. **This will interfere with the mission**  
  
*****************  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever but in truth in only lasted a few seconds. Pulling away Wufei awaited her reaction. Sighing Anita laid her head on his chest.  
  
"So when are you ease droppers going to come out?" Anita asked.  
  
No answer was heard so Wufei let go of Anita and walked towards the door. He noted that they had unlocked it to peek in a little. Signaling to Anita they both opened the door quickly and out tumbled five bodies.  
  
Recovering quickly the five people straighten themselves.  
  
Duo walked over to the two and said. "Its about time. Way to go Wu-man!"  
  
Wufei growled at Duo and said. "Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell."  
  
Anita walked up to Relena, "Well?"  
  
"Hehe. Well you see." Relena began trying to explain when Anita noticed a red dot on Relena's forehead. Anita wasn't the only one to notice it either. Heero noticed it as well and pushed Relena down just in time.  
  
Relena screamed in surprise then in fright when she realized how close that was. Anita looked around towards where she saw the light hoping to find the assassins location.  
  
**There!** Anita thought before running for the building that she saw a shadowed figure running from the rooftop.  
  
Going down the stairs that lead outside to one of the many courtyards Anita passed that woman she had ran into a long time ago then froze as the same illness she felt around her came back ten fold. Turning around Anita stretched out her senses. Eyes widening slightly Anita yelled out. "You. You're the one that was on the roof top." While waiting for an answer Anita slipped out of her dress shoes unnoticed by the woman before her  
  
Stopping the woman turned around. Smiling a cold-hearted smile she answered. "Well Runt it seems I'll have to kill you first now." With fast movements the woman revealed hidden daggers and charged at Anita. Anita jumped off the stairs to escape the woman.  
  
Solar smiled as her prey ran from her. **Run my little rabbit.** Jumping off the stairs as well she gave chase unaware of the two figures following her.  
  
***************  
  
When Wufei and Heero saw Anita take off running they were confused, but couldn't help but think. **Is she with the assassin?** For Wufei if that was true his heart ached at the thought. He didn't want to think that it was possible after he finally may have found someone to care for since Merian died. **Maybe Heero was right when he thought her the enemy.** **No! I won't believe it! Not until I see it with my own eyes!** Following her they left the others to care for Relena. When they saw her turn pale and stop they stopped far enough away not to be noticed but still in hearing distance. As they watched Heero noticed Anita's eyes flash glow slightly. Blinking his eyes he looked again but there was no glow. **Must be the trick of the light** Coming back to what was at hand they head  
  
"You. You're the one that was on the roof top."  
  
They watched the woman as her face went up into a frown then placed a smile on when she turned around. Both noticed that Anita had taken off her dress shoes behind the woman's back.  
  
**What is she up to?** Wufei thought.  
  
As the woman turned around they heard her reply. "Well Runt it seems I'll have to kill you first now." Then before their eyes they saw the woman bring out hidden daggers and go for Anita just as she jumped off the stairs and take off running. The woman pursued. Wufei immediately started to chase after them followed by Heero.  
  
**************  
  
Anita ran through the courtyard trying to think of what to do. Looking around she noticed the balcony from earlier. **Perfect. I can climb up the trill. (Or what ever the wood that helps roses and vines grow up the wall is called) If I can get up there before she does I may have the advantage.** Anita began climbing up the trill fighting back the tears and shouts of pain she wished she could yell from the thorns she kept encountering. Half way up she felt the trill shake. Looking down she saw the woman there starting to climb. Quickening her pace Anita made it to the balcony and climbed in sighing with relief that Relena and the others weren't there. She didn't want to put them in danger. Getting up she ran straight for a few feet then circled back to the balcony and hid beside the door on the inside waiting for her to appear. **Now I can surprise her. She'll think that I'm still running and then I can jump her.**  
  
**************  
  
Solar was enjoying the chase. **Your fast my little rabbit but not fast enough.** Looking around for her she noticed her prey climbing the rose trill. "Gottcha!" Running up she started to climb. Once she made it up she noticed the bloody footprints and smiled. "Now it'll be much easier to track you, Runt." Walking out she only made it a few steps before she was tackled from behind dropping her daggers.  
  
***************  
  
Once Anita saw the woman walk in front of her she charged her tackling her. She faintly heard the clatter of metal hitting stone. The two began wrestling on the ground trying to subdue the other. This continued for a few seconds until Anita was thrown off by Solar into the wall hitting her head knocking her unconscious. Picking up her daggers Solar walked up to the slumped form. Kneeling down she smiled and brought one of the daggers up to her neck.  
  
"Good night Runt. Have a nice nap." She said laughing maniacally. Gripping the dagger she moved her arm to do the job when she was suddenly pulled off of her prey. Snarling she whirled around and sliced out with the other dagger hitting nothing but air. Bringing her other dagger up into a defensive position she took note of her surroundings and frowned at what she saw. **Damn. They're all here. I can handle one or two at a time but not all five. Think girl. What are you going to do?** Just then Anita moaned. Smiling Solar backed up behind her prey and put her dagger back on her throat.  
  
"Move and she grows another smile." Solar hissed.  
  
The guys stood stock-still trying to think of a way to get to the assassin. They couldn't risk Anita's life. They couldn't do anything and they knew it.  
  
Solar laughed in amusement and started baiting the guys. "Oh the poor Gundam pilots unable to help their little friend. Isn't it a pity? Now I want a mobile suit brought around to the front with Relena there as well. Once I have Relena and am in the mobile suit then you can have the Runt back. If I don't receive both with ten minutes then ..." tightening her grip on the dagger she cut Anita's neck slightly. "You get my drift."  
  
*************  
  
Wufei shook with anger. He was helpless like he was with Merian so long ago. He wanted to kill that woman slowly for using Anita in such away. His heart cried out for him to do something but his mind knew that he could do nothing without hurting or even killing Anita. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow moving. As he watched the shadow from the corner of his eye Wufei noted Quatre leaving to relay the demands.  
  
As the shadow neared Wufei suddenly smiled inside. **Perfect this could be what we need to get that onna.** Looking at the others he saw Heero keeping an eye on the same shadow.  
  
Heero nodded to Wufei informing him he was thinking the same thing. So the two stood waiting for the right moment.  
  
**************  
  
**Gundam Pilots my friends? How can that be? My only friends are the gu...ys** Anita thought when it dawned on her. **That would make sense. Now everything makes sense.** Anita pushed back the pain she felt from cut the woman gave her. **No time to feel hurt girl. You need to get away from this woman.** Relaxing she stretched out her senses once again. She immediately felt ill from being so close to this cold-hearted woman. Anita had to struggle with herself not to vomit and pass out from all the evil and falseness the woman had inside her. Then she immediately sensed. **Reika!**  
  
**************  
  
Solar was proud of herself. **I'll still complete the mission. Relena will die. Once we're in the mobile suit I'll kill her and throw her out then take off. My plan is perfect.** she thought.  
  
**************  
  
Reika stalked up to her prey silently. She smiled her mistress's blood from the cut the woman had given her and growled. The woman didn't notice the growl and Reika continued heading for the one that hurt her mistress. Crouching down low she prepared herself for the pounce. Gathering her muscles she ran and leapt into the air releasing her claws in the process. Reika growled as she headed for the woman.  
  
Solar heard a growl and looked around. Looking up she saw Reika and her eyes widened in fear. She brought up both her daggers to protect herself.  
  
Anita felt the dagger leave her throat and rolled out of the way quickly. After three rolls she went into a kneeling position.  
  
When Reika jumped the other two noticed her presence then and they all watched as she leapt for the assassin. Watching her they then saw Anita roll out of the way and come up into a kneeling position watching the battle between the assassin and the panther. They thought her unconscious but apparently she was playing possum.  
  
Solar brought up her daggers and sliced at the panther missing. Reika landed behind the assassin and growled. Not even waiting Reika charged at her. Solar dodged the attacks and kept trying to slice the panther, but to no avail. She was tiring she couldn't keep this up much more.  
  
Unknown to her Reika was leading her to Anita. Anita waited for Reika to bring her closer. **She's a professional. I may not have fought in the war but Grandmother taught me what to look for in a true assassin. I just hope this works as well as it did in practice. Please Grandmother let this work.** Anita thought.  
  
The guys watched the display before them. They couldn't shoot because Reika and Anita were in the way. They couldn't risk entering the combat either because Reika would probably swipe them.  
  
Wufei and Heero watched the battle very closely. They could tell that Reika was leading Solar to Anita, but they couldn't figure out why exactly until they noticed Anita's position change to an attack position. They both readied themselves to help Anita if needed.  
  
Solar moved around so much that she didn't notice Anita behind her until it was to late.  
  
Anita smiled when the assassin was finally close enough. Creeping up behind her did a sweep kick knocking her on the ground.  
  
Solar was caught off guard and dropped one of her daggers. With her on the ground Reika ran up to Solar and bite the arm that still held the other dagger. Solar screamed in pain, dropped the dagger, and tried to struggle out of Reika's hold.  
  
Anita quickly picked up the dagger and walked up to the thrashing woman. "Reika enough." Kneeling down to the woman Anita place the dagger under her neck. "Don't move unless you wish to meet your maker."  
  
Through the pain in her arm Solar glared death at Anita and tried to slit her throat. Anita knew this would happen and had moved the dagger before Solar could accomplish her suicide. Balling up her fist she punched the woman hard enough that it sent her into unconsciousness. "That was for ruining what was turning out to be a wonderful evening."  
  
Getting up Anita sighed and threw the dagger away from her in disgust. Anita turned to the guys and smiled sadly. "You have a lot of explaining to do, love." She said to Wufei in Chinese before passing out. (I would type it in Chinese but I don't know any so sorry.)  
  
**********************************  
  
So whatch think? Just so you know things will be picking up more now. In fact there will be scenes with the Gundams soon and more missions. There will also be more scenes with Anita/Wufei and Relena/Heero.  
  
Please Review! I would like to know if you like the story or not.  
  
Well gotta go.  
  
Bye Bye 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

BubblyOne: Hi! Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry about that Mezz so this is for you.  
  
Duo appears pouting: Hey what about me! Why don't I get anything dedicated to me?  
  
Wufei appears and smacks him upside the head: Because you're not a hormone driven baka.  
  
Duo: Hey I may be hormone driven, but all the babes love me. Especially with my shirt off. See. Takes off shirt and poses.  
  
All the girls and some guys ;) start to drool and scream like crazed fans.  
  
BubblyOne starts to sigh in longing but gets smacked upside the head by Heero: Hey what was that for?  
  
Heero: You're taken remember.  
  
BubblyOne puts a hand behind her head and laughs uneasily: Oh yeah. Hehe. Oops.  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes then smirks at Duo: Hey there's one that doesn't love you.  
  
Duo looks at him confused: Who?  
  
Wufei: Anita  
  
Duo: O yeah! She loves you. Duo then grins evilly  
  
Wufei: What are you grinning at?  
  
Duo: O nothing other then the fact that she's mad at you and she's right behind you.  
  
Turning around he sees Anita: What are you mad about?  
  
Anita: You have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Just then BubblyOne jumps in: Explain what?  
  
Anita: Why he has pink lipstick on one of his collars?  
  
BubblyOne: Really?  
  
Wufei: I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Anita throws him his shirt with the pink lipstick.  
  
Wufei: I don't know anything about this.  
  
BubblyOne takes the shirt and examines it: Hey this lipstick looks familiar.  
  
Duo gulps quietly and slowly starts to back up.  
  
Anita and Wufei: What?  
  
BubblyOne: Yup. It's the same lipstick Duo had to wear when you dressed him up.  
  
Anita and Wufei: Oh really?  
  
Turning to Duo who they noticed started to back up. Seeing him backing up they both yell out: Duo! You are so Dead!  
  
Duo: Hehe. See Ya! And takes off running followed by a mad Anita and Wufei.  
  
BubblyOne is on the ground laughing. Heero stands in the corner shaking his head and walks up to the screen.  
  
Heero: Now on with the story.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Relena and the Doctor they had called came out of the room and were immediately surrounded by people.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
The Doctor nodded his head and answered them. "She'll be fine. It's mainly exhaustion. She'll need rest and she'll need to stay off her feet for a few days. And I mean stay off of them she is not allowed to walk around until I say she can walk around. She should be fully healed and ready for Classes just before they start Miss. Relena."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Mizu." Relena said leading him to the door.  
  
While everyone watched the Doctor leave, Wufei snuck in and locked the door, well everyone but Heero. When Duo started to walk over to the door Heero stepped in front of him and shook his head no.  
  
"Hey what's up Heero? Why can't I go check on Anita?" Duo demanded.  
  
"She already has company." He said and walked away.  
  
Duo seemed a little confused but then noticed Wufei missing. Getting a hentaish grin on his face he tried to open the door only to be dragged away. Looking at who was dragging him away he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Come on Duo. They need time alone. Let's go guys." Relena said dragging Duo out of the room. It was a funny picture really seeing Duo dragged by collar by Relena. They never realized she could do that. It seems they were just starting to get to know the real Relena and what they saw they were beginning to like.  
  
******************  
  
Wufei walked over to Anita's side and sat down looking at her. He brushed some of her hair from her face and just watched her. **What am I going to say to her? She now knows that I am a Gumdam pilot. The enemy knows by now or will know soon about our relationship. She'll become a target and used against me like tonight. I won't lose another person I care for deeply. Never again.**  
  
Wufei brushed her cheek lightly and kissed her lightly on the lips before walking out of the room. Anita woke up to hearing the door closed and was slightly confused to her surroundings. Worried about the others she started to get out of bed and yelped in pain when she stood up on her feet. Grimacing in pain she slowly walked to the door.  
  
"Mental note to self. Don't climb rose bushes bare footed." She mumbled to herself. Reaching the door she opened it and looked out. **Defiantly not my room. It looks like Relena's room.** Seeing no one there Anita began walking over to the front door. **I think I'll go back to my room.** Finally reaching the door she opened it and started to walk out. Using the wall for support she made it about ten feet before hearing a growl. Turning around she saw Wufei behind her none to pleased.  
  
"What do you think you are doing onna?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"What does it look like, love. I'm walking back to my room." Anita answered.  
  
Frowning Wufei scooped her up and started walking.  
  
Anita looked at Wufei worried. Something was bothering him and she could feel that it had something to do with her.  
  
Reaching their dorm Wufei took her to her room and placed her in bed. Unable to ignore the feeling that something was wrong she asked Wufei. "Wufei is something wrong?"  
  
Wufei looked at Anita and said. "There is nothing wrong onna. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Just so you know I don't believe you but I'm not going to push it. But you will have to eventually tell me Wufei." Anita said, as Wufei was halfway out the door.  
  
"I know." She heard him whisper before falling asleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Wufei walked out of the room and started to head for his room when he heard commotion outside his dorm room. Heading to the door he was nearly plowed over by Duo.  
  
"Maxwell watch where you are going." Wufei hissed.  
  
"Wu-man, Anita is gone! Relena went to go check on her and she isn't there!" Duo said frantically.  
  
"Shut-up, Maxwell." Wufei hissed. "Anita is in her room."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei surprised. "She's here? How'd she get here?"  
  
"I brought her here."  
  
"Oh. Then I'll go tell the others." Duo said and turned around only to run over Trowa.  
  
"Hey Trowa. Anita is here. Could you help me find the others and let them know?"  
  
Trowa nodded his head yes.  
  
"Thanks Man. I'll head right and you can head left ok."  
  
"Fine." He answered  
  
After Trowa's answered Duo ran off the find the others. Trowa looked at Wufei.  
  
"What do you want Barton?" Wufei asked when he noticed Trowa hadn't left yet.  
  
"You should tell her what is bothering you. She'll understand, she is strong. Don't do something you will regret later." Trowa said looking Wufei firmly in the eyes.  
  
"It is none of your concern Barton. So leave and stay out of this."  
  
"It is my concern and the rest of the groups because it will affect all of us." Trowa said and then left.  
  
Wufei looked at the normally silent man leave. Closing the door he went to his room in thought pondering over what Trowa had said. When Trowa said something it was best to listen and think on what he said. For when he spoke his words would normally ring true. So for must of the night Wufei mediated in hopes of finding a solution to his worries.  
  
*******************  
  
Heero stared at the computer screen with a frown on his face. For the last few days he was confused and he didn't like it one bit. **What is wrong with me? I'm the perfect soldier! I shouldn't be confused!** Yet he couldn't deny that he was. **This is all Relena's fault! Yes that's it. It's all because of her.** Getting out of his chair he started to pace the room in frustration.  
  
**God, she was beautiful tonight.**  
  
**What the hell! Where did that come from?**  
  
**Me of course.** a happy voice said  
  
**Who are you?**  
  
**I'm you.**  
  
**Go away.**  
  
**No. Admit it. You miss how Relena always clinged to you.**  
  
**No I don't. She is annoying and not worth my time.**  
  
**You can deny it all you want, but in the end I will win.**  
  
**Go to Hell.**  
  
Shaking his head Heero grimaced even more. "Great now I'm talking to myself." Heero mumbled. Looking at the time he turned off his labtop and crawled into bed trying to sort out what was wrong with him until sleep over came him.  
  
*******************  
  
"She failed then."  
  
"Hai, Sir. From what my sources tell me she has been captured. Sir, Solar's last report before her capture was quite interesting. It appears that a girl has become friends with the Gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft. The girl has no clue that her friends are Gundam pilots."  
  
"That is interesting we could use that information to our advantage."  
  
"My thoughts exactly my Lord. What are my new orders?"  
  
"Here are your orders. Send Nova to terminate Solar and bring the girl to our side. If she refuses then have her killed."  
  
"As you wish my Lord."  
  
"O and inform Nova that if he fails he will end up like his sister."  
  
"Hai. My Lord."  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long! I hope you like it and I will be updating my others stories sometime this week.  
  
Well gotta get going on those other stories!  
  
Bye-Bye  
  
BubblyOne 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this story. I've been updating my other stories and just didn't get around to updating this story. Part of the reason is that my other stories. A New Chance and Silent Love (both Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossovers) have been getting more reviews than this one, but I still plan on finishing this story. It's my favorite and first story. So for those of you that have been patient with me on updating this story Thank You.  
  
Duo walks in and grumbles: Do you realize that Hotaru and me still haven't hooked up  
  
yet.  
  
BubblyOne: Yes and what of it.  
  
Duo: I want the girl! Do you know how hot she is? Especially in that short skirt!  
  
Hotaru: No how hot?  
  
Duo: Oh hey there Hotaru. How's it going?  
  
Hotaru materializes her Glaive: You may be cute, Duo but I think I'd better correct that  
  
perverted mind of yours. So come here.  
  
Duo gulps and takes off running: I didn't mean anything by it! Honest!  
  
BubblyOne smiles at the two: Ahh. Look at the lovebirds. I'm glad that I set them up  
  
Together.  
  
A figure walks up behind BubblyOne and hears her comment: So it was you!  
  
BubblyOne whirls around in shock and gulps: H-Haruka! S-So nice to see you.  
  
Haruka takes out her space sword blaster and points it at BubblyOne: So it was you who  
  
paired up my little Firefly with that eechi! Prepare to die!  
  
BubblyOne screams in fear and runs away: No don't kill me Ruka-chan! It wasn't me it  
  
was the voters! Kill them not me! Please Ruka-chan don't kill me!  
  
Trowa appears before everyone and shakes his head at the antics about him: Seeing how  
  
BubblyOne is occupied at the moment please carry on to the story.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Relena walked out of her room in deep thought. **How am I going to handle this new organization? I don't want to fight them. I hope this can be resolved peacefully, but I fear that there will be a war.** Sighing she stopped and knocked on a door.  
  
When the door open, Relena smiled at the person there. "Hello, Duo. I'm here to check up on Anita. How is she doing?"  
  
Duo frowned a little not knowing how to really answer. Relena noticed this and wondered what could have happened. "Duo what's wrong?" she asked worried.  
  
"Come in. Maybe you can do something about this mess." Duo said motioning her in.  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked  
  
"Wu-man is what happened." Duo answered. "The idiot." he added balling up his fist.  
  
Walking over to Anita's room Duo handed Relena a tray of food. "Maybe you can get her to eat. Ever since Wufei talked to her this morning she has refused to eat anything all day. Trowa and Quatre just tried with no luck. Could you stay a little longer? Me and the guys are going to go have a little talk with him."  
  
Taking the tray of food she nodded her head. "Sure. Just don't hurt him to much." Relena said smiling and then winked at Duo before going into the room.  
  
Duo looked surprised then had a silly grin on his face. **I like this Relena.** he thought and walked out of the room looking for his idiotic friend.  
  
Relena walked into the room and placed the tray on Anita's nightstand. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't understand, Lena-chan. I don't. Last night he seemed like he cared for me. But today it just seems like that kiss meant nothing to him! I don't understand. I know what he does, and I'm fine with it. So why Lena?" Anita asked confused. "Why did he push me away?" she whispered.  
  
Relena looked at Anita with understanding. She wanted to be with Heero, but he wanted nothing to do with her. Yet with Wufei you could tell that he wanted to be with her, but he fears what may happen. Taking Anita's hand into hers she smiled an understanding smile.  
  
"Give him time, Anita. I think he fears that the enemy will use you against him and that he will lose you if he has a relationship with you." Relena said then smiled as a thought came to her. "You know you could make this hard on him."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Anita asked not liking that smile Relena had on her face.  
  
"Well ignore him like he does to you. Don't let him see how this affects you. Have him come to you to patch things up." Relena answered  
  
"But isn't that cold?"  
  
"Yes a little, but if he wants to act like an idiot then let him."  
  
"I don't know, Lena?" Anita began  
  
"When ever you want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." Relena said.  
  
"Let me think about it." Anita told Relena  
  
"Alright, but don't forget to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry right now." Anita said  
  
Sighing Relena took the tray and headed out.  
  
********************  
  
Wufei glared at Duo. He was the last one to give him a talk on his actions. **They need to stay out of this.** he thought  
  
"What were you thinking!" Duo shouted  
  
"It is none of your concern." Wufei said.  
  
"It is my business! She's my friend and what you did affects all of us." Duo said.  
  
"Do you realize she won't eat! She doesn't care what you are. She accepts you for what you are." Duo continued  
  
Wufei felt a pang of guilt and worry at the information Duo told him and covered it up quickly. "She's just an onna. I don't need or want her." He lied.  
  
Duo was seeing red and was about to punch Wufei when someone else beat him to it. Duo stared in shock at what he saw. There before him standing over Wufei was Relena!  
  
"You are a fool! You can lie to yourself all you want, but don't you dare lie to her or us! You speak of justice and honor, yet you possess none of those qualities! You're a stubborn mule! I don't know why she still loves such an idiot as you, but she does! I won't let you to continue to hurt her! Until you come to your senses stay away from her." Relena hissed and stormed off.  
  
Wufei looked stunned at Relena's retreating figure and could only touch where she had hit him. Duo came out of his shock and ran after Relena. There was nothing else he could do. Relena already hit him so there wasn't a point to hit him now. Catching up to Relena he saw her shake her hand and say, "Oww that hurt. Thick headed fool."  
  
Snickering Duo said, "You mean thick jaw don't you. Here let me see your hand." Before she could protest he held her hand and began examining it. "You'll probably have a sore hand for awhile. That was one good punch for someone who's suppose to be against violence."  
  
Relena bowed her head in shame realizing what she had just done. "I'm a hypocrite."  
  
"No, you just lost your temper. It happens. You're human and everyone makes mistakes. We'll just keep this between us." Duo said seriously.  
  
Relena gave Duo a small smile. "Who would have thought you would be serious?" she teased.  
  
"Who would think that you have on hell of a right hook." Duo said back.  
  
"Well let's go. I'm moving Anita in with me. I was serious about Wufei staying away from her."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think it'll help."  
  
"How are you going to convince Anita?"  
  
"I'm going to tell her what Wufei said. She'll hopefully be so mad that she'll agree." Relene answered  
  
"Or she'll be so hurt that she'll recede into herself." Duo said  
  
"I know but it's a chance we'll have to take. Wufei will have to be the one to come to her."  
  
"Fine, but I hope this helps."  
  
"Me too, Dou, me too."  
  
********************************  
  
Heero watched as Duo grabbed Relena's hand gently and expected it. He wanted to go and hurt the braided boy, but knew there was no good reason to. **Why am I so angry?** He stepped closer to hear their conversation making sure he wasn't seen. He couldn't understand why he was so upset. As he heard the conversation he let out a mental sigh. He was confused. Why should he care about what those two were saying? Though what they were saying was true. He agreed with the others about Anita and Wufei. The enemy knows she hangs around them so it doesn't matter that she goes with Wufei. She's endanger now by just knowing them. She was affecting the mission now, whether or not she was with Wufei. He gave Wufei his opinion and that was it. It was up to him to make the right decision. Shaking his head he continued to follow them.  
  
**********************************  
  
Anita wanted to cry, but she held it in as Relena told her what had happened. **Does he really think that? But then why did he kiss me? I don't know how long I can take this.**  
  
"So you're moving in with me." Relena finished and awaited Anita's reaction.  
  
Anita looked at Relena with hurt and confusion in her amber eyes, but then they were quickly replaced with anger. Her eyes seemed to glow a bright golden making Relena and Duo nervous. They'd never seen her eyes look so dangerous and fearful.  
  
**I'm the last of my clan. I will not let him have this effect on me. If he wishes to have nothing to do with me then so be it.** Anita thought. "Fine. Let's move as soon as possible."  
  
Reika looked at her mistress and purred with concern. She had seen her mistress like this once before and she didn't want her to go thru that again.  
  
Duo and Relena looked at each other in concern. Anita saw this and calmed down. "Don't worry about me. If he wants to play that way so be it. I won't close you guys out, just him."  
  
"All right. Well then let's get you moved out." Relena said.  
  
**********************  
  
Two weeks later  
  
******************  
  
Anita and Relena sat waiting for the Doctor to give them the verdict.  
  
"Hmm. Well they are healed quite nicely. You can walk around now, but mind you no more climbing rose bush trills without shoes." He said smiling.  
  
Anita smiled at the doctors' humor. "Believe me I don't plan on it anytime soon."  
  
"If they start to hurt then sit down for a while. The skin may still be a little tender, but you are all better for school tomorrow."  
  
"Wonderful." Anita said frowning causing Relena to giggle.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Mizu." Relena said  
  
"You're quite welcome Miss. Peacecraft. If you will excuse me I have to get back."  
  
"Of course and thank you for all your help. Good-bye Doctor."  
  
"Good-bye, Miss Peacecraft." The Doctor said and left.  
  
As soon as the Doctor left Anita jumped out of bed and wobbled a bit. "Damn. I hate being bed ridden for so long. After a few minutes she regained her balance and slowly began walking to the living room. She opened the door and her eyes met dark obsidian eyes. Narrowing her eyes she slammed the door in his face and locked it. Walking over to the window she opened and grabbed some sheets and quickly tied them together. Throwing one end out of the window and tying the other. While ignoring Wufei's shouts to open up. Once done doing that she grabbed a book and walked into the bathroom locking it.  
  
Wufei pounded on the door shouting for her to let him. He needed to apologize for his dumb actions. When he had arrived back to his room two weeks ago and found her gone something in him just seemed to die. After three days he realized he had made a mistake. What every one had told him was true. When he told her about being a pilot she had accepted that. He fought her himself and knew she was quite capable of defending herself. She proved that with the assassin by living thru it and capturing the assassin as well. Ever since then he has tried to talk to her to apologize. At first Relena wouldn't even let him in to do so. But she eventually did about a week ago. When he saw Anita she would completely ignore him. No hello, nothing. It was as if he didn't even exist. He would have been angry, but knew she had every right to ignore him. After all it was his fault.  
  
Realizing she wasn't going to open the door he picked the lock. Walking in he didn't see her. He noticed the window open and a sheet thrown down like a rope. Growling he looked out and didn't see her. He was about to leave when a thought came to him. Walking back he noticed that the sheet wasn't tight enough for a person to climb down on. Smirking he walked over to the door and slammed it as if he had left. He then quietly walked over and hid in the closet.  
  
Anita waited for a few minutes before unlocking the bathroom door. Stepping out she walked over to Reika and began to cry. It was tearing her up inside. She really liked Wufei. They just felt so right together, but she couldn't forget what he had said and done to her.  
  
"Oh Reika, why? Why did he push me away in the first place? I can protect myself. So what if I'm endangered, just-just knowing them endangers me. I bet he just wants to say sorry so he doesn't feel guilty. Am I destined to be alone forever?" she whispered the last part.  
  
Wufei heard all of it and his heart ached. He hadn't realized how much he truly had hurt her. Walking out of the closet he moved quietly to Anita and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her gasp in surprise and tightened his hold when she tried to struggle out of his arms.  
  
"Angning, you will listen to me. I'm sorry. I've been a fool. Everything I told you two weeks ago was a lie. I just didn't want to lose you. I was afraid. I care for you so much, onna that it frightens me." Wufei confessed.  
  
"Do you mean this Wufei? You're just not saying this to make yourself feel better are you? I can't take this anymore Wufei. I need to know. I can't take this pain in my chest anymore." She asked her head bowed the tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
Wufei turned Anita around and lifted her head up. He saw the pain, hope, and longing in her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with the tears she had been crying. Cupping her face in his hands he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I mean this, Angning. I've been a fool and ask you for forgiveness. Will you forgive my foolishness and the pain I have caused you?" he asked  
  
Anita searched his eyes. She the same feelings reflecting in his eyes that she felt. Closing her eyes she searched him for any falseness and found none. Choking on a sob she nodded her head and said, "Hai, I forgive you, Fei-chan."  
  
Hearing her forgive him the pain that was in his heart ever since Anita had left was now replaced by happiness. Pulling her towards him into a tighter embrace he kissed her with all the happiness and passion he felt inside. Anita wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. The loneliness in her heart was gone too as well as the hurt. Though she was still upset with him for what he did she didn't care at the moment. She just allowed herself to be lost in his kiss.  
  
Reika looked at her mistress and purred with approval. She liked this human. He wasn't like the other one. This one was better. Hearing the door open she looked to see the other female and the bouncy male there surprised.  
  
"Anita? Duo and me wanted to know if…." Relena began asking as she opened the door with Duo beside her only to stop and gasp in surprise with Duo. Before them sat Anita and Wufei in a passionate kiss. Relena and Duo looked at each other and quickly closed the door. Looking at each other they walked in a daze into the living room.  
  
"Did you just see what I saw?" Relena asked Duo  
  
Duo nodded his head yes. "Looks like they made up."  
  
"I don't know whether to be happy for her or upset. Happy that they're back together or upset at her for forgiving him so quickly." Relena said.  
  
"Same here." Duo said. "But I'd rather be happy for them."  
  
"Hey me too. Let's go tell the others. Anita is probably going to move back in with you guys." Relena said heading for the door.  
  
Finding the guys they told them about Anita and Wufei. Heero nodded his head and went back to his labtop though he would glare at Duo every now and then, which wasn't missed by Duo or Trowa. Quatre sighed with relief and smiled. Trowa nodded his head and went into deep thought.  
  
"It's about time." Quatre said. "I don't know how much longer I could take the pain they both were giving radiating."  
  
"I'm just glad that Anita won't be so cold towards him now. That just creeped me out. That was worse than one of Heero's glares." Duo said shuddering.  
  
Relena nodded in agreement. "Well I'm going I'll see you all in class tomorrow. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, Relena." Quatre and Duo said.  
  
"Let's go say hello to Anita, Quatre." Trowa said coming out of his thoughts and walked out the door. Quatre gave Trowa a confused look but followed knowing Trowa had a reason for asking him. "See you tomorrow Duo." Quatre said and left.  
  
Duo nodded his head and then looked at Heero. "All right man. What's up with you giving me these glares? You've been glaring at me more than usual lately." Duo said.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Duo." Heero said as he typed.  
  
"Don't give me that. Tell me what your problem is." Duo demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Heero growled showing some emotion.  
  
"It's Relena isn't it." Duo said as he thought the past two weeks over. "Your jealous!"  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Heero shouted at Duo. "I could careless if something is going on between the two of you." He replied with a hint of venom.  
  
"Well there isn't anything going on. We're just friends and stop lying to yourself. If you like her then go for her. Look at Wu-man. The woman hater himself has fallen in love. If he can do it then so can you." Duo said and walked out of the room.  
  
Heero glared at the door and cursed. He was confused and didn't like it. Something deep down inside him seemed to tell him that everything that Duo said was true, but he didn't want to admit it. Growling in frustration Heero got up and left the room.  
  
**************  
  
After the kiss Anita rested her head on Wufei's chest and sighed with contentment. "What made you change your mind about what you said?" she asked curious.  
  
"Five very caring friends pointing out my mistake." Wufei answered  
  
"Ehh?" Anita asked confused then realization dawned on her. "Oh. So how's your jaw?"  
  
"Fine." Wufei grumbled. Laughing at his response Anita stood up.  
  
"Well I'm hungry and I think I heard Relena." Anita said and started to head for the door. Wufei stopped her before she reached the door and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Wufei what…?" she began but hushed as he embraced her again.  
  
"I'm truly sorry." He said.  
  
"I know, Fei-chan. I know. I'm still upset with you, but I think I understand your reasoning." She answered, "Come on lets get something to eat." She added changing the subject. Wufei released her and nodded his head.  
  
Opening the door they were greeted with Quatre and Trowa standing there. Smiling Quatre grabbed Anita's hand and dragged her out of the room. "Now that you're able to walk I want to treat you to dinner."  
  
Anita started to protest until she saw the look Trowa was giving her. Sighing in defeat she let Quatre drag her away.  
  
Wufei looked at the two leave with an eyebrow raised. Turning to Trowa he waited for the normally quite man to speak. Trowa looked at Wufei and crossed his arms.  
  
"You do realize that you are lucky she is so forgiving. That was a stupid stunt that you pulled."  
  
"I know Barton. But I didn't want to see her hurt or used. I was afraid." Wufei answered knowing this conversation would never go beyond them.  
  
"Yet you ended up hurting her in the long run." Trowa commented.  
  
"I realize this and I will make it up to her as best as I can."  
  
"I know you will, Wufei." Trowa said and walked over to the window across the room. "Millardo will be coming tomorrow to interrogate the prisoner with Noin. So far she hasn't said anything." Trowa said  
  
"Hmm. Well hopefully tomorrow she will be more willing to answer our questions." Wufei said.  
  
"Maybe." Trowa said and then left the room.  
  
Wufei stood there for a few minutes in thought and then left the room as well.  
  
*********************  
  
Later that evening  
  
*********************  
  
Anita stared up at the moon and sighed. "Something is going to happen soon, Reika. What ever is building up isn't good. Tomorrow after classes I'm going to have to talk to the guys to figure out what is exactly going on. I just hope they'll tell me." Walking away from the window she crawled into bed. "Good night Reika." She said before falling asleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it. Things are still a little slow but they will be picking up in the next chapter. That is a promise.  
  
I think Wufei may have been a little bit out of character. I'm sorry about that, but it just fit the scene I had playing in my mind and Love changes people sometimes so I figured it'd change him a little. Not much but enough to have him apologize in private. I still don't think that he would apologize in public so thus the private apology.  
  
Please Review.  
  
BubblyOne 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Hey everyone! I've finally updated this story! I had a wonderful wedding and now I'm back writing. Between the marriage and work it's been hard trying to post new chapters but I'm dong what I can. I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Anita sighed with relief as the final bell rang signaling the end of classes. **I can't believe some of these teachers! So what if I wear the male uniform. I'll have to talk to Relena about those female uniforms. I hope she didn't design them herself. If she did we're going to have to have a long talk about her fashion sense.** Walking out of the classroom she saw Relena there waiting. Smiling she walked over to her. **I don't know which is funnier? Everyone's reaction to me or to the new Relena.**  
  
"How was your last class?" Relena asked. "All right. The teacher had the same reaction as most of my other teachers about me wearing the boy's uniform. I mean I don't see the big deal. I didn't see a rule saying I couldn't wear it." Anita answered. "I think it's because you're the first to girl to wear it. Many of the teachers are old fashioned, if you know what I mean. But they are very good teachers." Relena said. "I can see that. I'll just have to lighten them up a little then, ne." Anita said winking. "What do you mean by that?" Relena asked worried about that look Anita had on her face. "Oh nothing really." Anita replied innocently "I don't believe you." Relena said and was about to say more until a familiar voice greeted her.  
  
"Hello Relena."  
  
Gasping Relena turned to see her older brother there with Noin. "Millardo?" Anita saw Relena's reaction to the familiar voice and looked to see the cause. Behind them stood a man with long pale platinum hair and a woman with short blue hair. Both were smiling at Relena.  
  
Relena run up to them hugging them both much to the two's surprise but enjoyment. Anita watched the scene and had a small smile on her face. Sensing that they needed to be alone she quietly walked away. Who ever those two were they were important to Relena and Anita wasn't about to interrupt what appeared to be a long over due reunion.  
  
Relena hugged the two and then pulled away smiling. "I'm so happy to see you two. How are you two doing?" Milladro came over his surprise and smiled at his little sister. "We have been good. How are you?" Millardo asked the concern he had for her evident. Relena had a feeling that Millardo was referring to the assassination attempt on her and placed a reassuring hand on her brother's arm. "I'm fine. The guys saved me and my best friend caught the assassin." "Dorothy caught the assassin?" Noin asked curious Laughing Relena shook her head no. "No, Anita. Speaking of her." Relena said turning around looking for Anita only to find her gone. "Now where did she go?" Relena inquired "The girl that was with you?" Noin asked "Hai. I wonder why she disappeared like that?" Relena said the last more to herself. "Well then I'll just have to take you two to her then. Come on, I really want you guys to meet her." Relena said dragging the two adults behind her.  
  
Walking to the Anita's room Relena stopped and knocked on the door. A muffled voice could be heard from the other side and the door opened to reveal Anita in one of her Chinese outfits. Seeing Anita in the outfit Relena's jaw dropped. Anita was wearing a Chinese dress that had slits on both sides. It was a dark blue with pink sakuras around the hem and stretched out towards the center of the dress. Her hair was out of her normal ponytail and placed into a half bun with the rest flowing freely.  
  
"What? Do I look that bad? I knew I should have just worn my normal outfit I'm going to go change." Anita said and started to walk back to her room when Relena's voice stopped her. "No! It's not that! You look great. I was just surprised. I know how you don't care for dresses, so it just surprised me that you were wearing one willingly." Relena said in a rush.  
  
Anita gave Relena a small smile and noticed the two from before behind Relena. Relena saw where Anita was looking and her face took on a happy grin. "Anita I want you to meet my brother Millardo and his wife Noin. Guys this is Anita Devilan, my best friend."  
  
Anita bowed to them and said, "It is a pleasure meeting you. Please come in and have a seat. I was just getting ready for my date." "Thank you and it is a pleasure meeting you." Noin answered smiling liking the girl immediately. "Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date?" Relena asked feigning hurt but couldn't keep the smile from her face ruining the attempt. "I didn't know I was either until I got home. There was a note on my bed with a rose laying on top of it." Anita answered then asked, "Would you like something to drink?" "No thank you." Millardo and Noin said "I didn't know he could be so romantic. What did the note say? Was it a poem? A love letter?" Relena asked in a begging type tone "Nope, it just said be ready by five." Anita said "That sounds just like him. At least the rose was romantic. Maybe Duo should give some pointers or Quatre. I'm sure Quatre could write a lovely love letter." Relena said and she actual looked like she would do it too.  
  
Anita started to laugh at that and looked at Relena. "Duo give him advice. As soon as the first words are out of Duo's mouth he'll be chasing Duo around trying to chop off his braid. And no offence to Quatre, but he's to shy to give romantic advice. He'd start blushing and stammering." "You know you're right." Relena said and started laughing with Anita when she pictured the whole thing. Hearing what she had said Millardo and Noin looked at each other surprised. Looking at the two laughing girls Noin asked, "Are you going on a date with Wufei?" Anita calmed down enough to nod her head. Relena shortly followed suit and nodded her head as well. "Yup. This is their first official date." "Oh Relena when you see the others let them know I would like to talk to them. It's important." Anita said remembering what she wanted to ask them. Relena was about to ask why when they heard the door open. Looking to see who entered they all smiled at Duo who was drooling over Anita's appearance.  
  
"Hey there. Cat got your tongue?" Relena asked walking over to him closing his mouth and wiping the drool from his mouth causing Millardo and Noin to look at her surprised. "Damn! You look better then you did that night at the ball." Duo exclaimed "Hey that reminds me! You lost that bet so guess what you get to do tomorrow." Anita said smiling evilly. "I still have to do that! No please! Don't make me!" Duo pleaded on his knees. "A bet is a bet." Anita said and added, "You're making a fool of yourself in front of our guests." Duo looked to see whom she was talking about and smiled. "Hey long time no see. How's the married life?" "Fine. Though I am curious as to this bet." Millardo said standing to shake Duo's hand in greeting. "I am to, but she's not telling me. She wants it to be a surprise." Relena said "You'll love it Relena. It'll be quite a show, won't it Duo." Anita said smiling at him. "Yeah, a show." Duo mumbled unhappily then changing the subject he said, "Well I got to go. I have a date myself. Though after tomorrow who knows when I'll get another date." he mumbled the last part. Anita heard that last part and smiled shaking her head at him.  
  
Millardo watched Anita not sure if he could trust her. Noin seemed to immediately like the girl as well as Relena, but something seemed off about her. It seemed like she was hiding something that she didn't want others to know. He knew when someone was hiding something, he done it most of his life when he once was Zechs. Until he knew she was no danger to his sister he would have to keep and eye on her, but for now he would worry about that assassin.  
  
"Relena, I'm going to let Reika wonder around the campus while I'm gone. She really needs to spend more time outside." Anita said gathering up her purse. "Thanks for the warning. If anyone comes screaming I'll handle it." Relena replied  
  
Anita entered her room and opened the window. Turning to Reika, Anita scratched her head and said, "Enjoy this beautiful day, love. I'll see you tonight." Reika purred with pleasure and padded over to the window and jumped out. Landing on her feet she took of running happy to be out and about.  
  
While Anita was in her room a familiar voice shouted out, "Onna are you ready yet!?" Smiling Anita walked into the living room and replied, "What took you so long Wu-man?" Wufei's eye twitched at the nickname but he didn't burst out in anger like he would with Duo much to the shock of Noin and Millardo, thought they did their best not to show it.  
  
What they didn't know was that Wufei couldn't say anything back or get upset because he was enchanted with how Anita looked. The only time he saw her in a dress and her hair down, even if it was partially was the night of the ball.  
  
Relena noticed though and winked at Anita who had noticed as well. Anita shook her head and putting her arm around Wufei's she bid everyone a good evening saving Wufei from looking like a love sick puppy in front of Millado and Noin. Something told her he knew them from the war more than likely and it wouldn't do his pride any good if he seemed weak in front of them.  
  
Relena waved by to them knowing what Anita was doing and agreed with it. Once her friend was gone she turned to her brother and sister-in-law. The smile on Relena's face was gone and stood before then completely serious.  
  
"I know that this isn't a social visit, so you might as well as tell me why you are here. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you are here and plan on making the most of this unexpected visit, but I want to know the real reason why you are." Relena said every inch the Foreign Prime Minister.  
  
Millardo over came his shock quickly and nodded his head grimacing a little. "I'll explain everything once we arrive at your room." he said. "That won't be necessary. We can talk in here. I know that this room is secure because Wufei and Duo stay here." Relena said taking a seat on the couch. "I really think we should head to room to discuss this." Millardo said. "No." was all Relena said looking Millardo straight in his eyes.  
  
Noin place a hand on Millardo's shoulder and said, "She has a point and I agree with her." Frowning Millardo sighed in defeat and took a seat followed by Noin.  
  
"As you know we are not here for a social visit. The assassin is refusing to talk so we were called in to see if we could get her to talk. From the reports from some of our operatives there is a new organization starting. We don't know what they go by or even what their true mission is. All we know is that they tried to kill you and failed." Millardo informed his sister  
  
"We're hoping when we talk to the boys they may have some more information for us seeing who they once were. One thing for sure is that who ever is running this new group is extremely smart. We never even knew another organization had formed until the assassination attempt." Noin added.  
  
Relena listened to all this and nodded her head slightly in thought. "I'm pretty sure that the guys have found out more about this organization or at least what their goals are. They've been going on missions again. Anita had mentioned awhile back about how they would disappear for days to weeks coming back injured. It didn't make sense to her because these where so suppose to be business trips. I haven't really talked to them to find out if they have or not. Things became really hectic after the assassination attempt."  
  
"So Anita doesn't know about the boys?" Noin asked "No she knows who they really are. You see Anita was the one who captured the assassin, but before the assassin was captured she let it slip about the guys being gundam pilots in front of Anita." Relena answered "Is she trustworthy?" Millardo asked. "Hai." Relena answered immediately and with complete confidence. "If you don't believe me talk to Heero. He will tell you straight his view on Anita." Relena added seeing Millardo's doubt.  
  
Millardo nodded his head indicating he would do just that. Heero wasn't one to just immediately trust someone and if he said she was then he would believe it, but not till then. **Though if she is trustworthy then what is she hiding.** he thought to himself.  
  
*********************  
  
Solar looked at her brother and smiled sadly. "So the time has come has it." "Hai." a soft yet firm voice agreed. "I knew you would be here soon." Solar said knowing that she would die. "Let our Lord know that I remained silent and true to the cause." "I shall." Nova said walking to her.  
  
As the blade of the knife gleamed in the small light of the room Solar closed her eyes and smiled. **Soon I will be with you mother, father. Soon I shall be free.** Even as the knife cut itself deep into her the smile remained. Feeling her life leaving her she whispered softly to Nova, "Take care my little brother, I shall miss you." and with that last uttered word Solar died.  
  
Nova looked at his older sister and nodded his head. Disappearing into the shadows he whispered, "I shall miss you as well, my sister. Safe journey." he said as he disappeared into the shadows never once looking back.  
  
**********************  
  
Heero frowned at what Trowa had just informed him. **This isn't good. Now we have another assassin here and we don't know how long this assassin has been here.** he thought.  
  
Trowa watched Heero and knew that he was as displeased with this information as much as he was. Their main source of possible new information about the enemy was now gone leaving back at square one. It didn't help that whoever killed their prisoner was more than likely a professional assassin and could target Relena at any time or even Anita now.  
  
"Has anyone informed the others yet?" Heero asked. "No, I thought it best to inform you first."  
  
Heero nodded his head slightly and then looked at Trowa. "Find the others and get them here ASAP." "Millardo and Noin as well?" "Hai." Heero answered. After Trowa left the room Heero began typing on his laptop and whispered to himself, "I will not let this peace be destroyed."  
  
*************************  
  
Quatre rubbed his eyes and went back to reading the information on the computer screen. "Why did you say to check old newspapers, Iria?" What am I suppose to be looking for?"  
  
Taking a quick glance at the time he sighed. **If I been here for hours and I still can't find anything. Though I don't know where or even what I'm suppose to be looking for. Why couldn't you just tell me, Iria.** Sensing a familiar presence behind him Quatre smiled. "Hello Trowa. What brings you here? I thought you were going to talk to the prisoner?"  
  
"She's been killed. Heero wants everyone in the room for a meeting." "Did you gather the others yet?" "No, I don't know where they are yet?"  
  
Quatre thought for a moment and said, "Anita and Wufei are out on a date. I believe Duo is spying on them. He had said something earlier about watching the love birds."  
  
"Do you know where Wufei may have gone for his date?" "No, but I'm sure he has his communicator on him. I'll give him a call."  
  
Trowa nodded his head and left to inform Millardo and Noin. Quatre watched Trowa leave and then looked at the computer screen one more time before saving his place and turning it off. **Wufei isn't going to like this** he thought before taking out his communicator.  
  
**************************  
  
Well I hoped you liked the story thus far. Hopefully the next chapter should be out in a week or two.  
  
Well gotta go.  
  
BubblyOne 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Hey! Lookie! Lookie! I posted another chapter and it didn't take months to get it down this time! Isn't that great! Well enjoy the story and please review if you like it.  
  
******************************  
  
Relena watched as Anita walked back and forth around the room cursing, and throwing things at the wall. She felt the same way herself, but there wasn't anything she could do. As Relena continued to watch Anita, she suddenly stopped and smirked. Turning she faced Relena and ran up to her grabbing her wrist. Relena let out a squeak of surprise as she was dragged from the living room to Anita's bedroom. Upon entering Reika raised her head at them purring.  
  
"Anita what are you doing?" she asked as she was dragged. "We're going to spy on their meeting." "What! Relena exclaimed in surprise but Anita didn't seem to hear Relena as she muttered to herself. "None of my business, he says. Treating me like an ignorant child." She mumbled while digging thru a trunk by her bed.  
  
Relena watched this and said to Reika softly, "I think she's losing it. What do you think?" Reika just looked at Relena briefly before going back to watching Anita. "That's what I thought." Relena said sighing.  
  
"Now where are they? Ah Ha! Here they are!" Anita exclaims happily pulling out some black clothing, tossing one to Relena. "Here put this on."  
  
"Anita, I don't think we should. I'm sure they'll tell us what is going on eventually." "Relena," Anita began while changing in the bathroom, "The may very well tell us later, but it will be edited. And later may be too late. I've been getting a bad feeling lately and I'm worried about them. I don't want to lose my only friends because they are too stubborn to tell us the truth. They should have at least let you in the meeting. It more than likely concerns your safety. Heero and Wufei may say it is none of our business, but it is. It involves the people we care about, and I'll be damned if I let them keep important information from us."  
  
Coming out Anita was dressed in a completely black outfit with her hair dun in a quick bun. Putting on a mask to cover up her hair she looked at Relena, "Now get dressed quickly Relena, it's time to find out what is going on."  
  
*************************************  
  
Quatre watched as Anita argued with Heero and Wufei and sighed as she stormed out of the room, followed by Relena. "She'll be mad for weeks now." He mumbled to himself. He could feel her emotions still and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Heero and Wufei in the future.  
  
Noin heard Quatre and leaned towards him whispering, "She holds grudges that long?"  
  
"No," Quatre said shaking his head, "But they treated her like a child who doesn't know any better. I've known her long enough to know that she has a great deal of pride.."  
  
"And they just wounded it." Noin finished for him  
  
"Hai, but she'll only be mad at those two, seeing as who they were the one's wounding it. I just hope she doesn't do the silent treatment again." Quatre said shuddering at the thought.  
  
Noin noticed the shudder and was going to ask Quatre what he meant when Duo came barging in panting.  
  
"Man, what's up with Anita? That glare she gave me was worse than He-man's here."  
  
"It's a long story, Duo." Quatre said, "Right now we have more important matters to discuss."  
  
"So what's up?" Duo asked taking a seat and waited for his answer.  
  
****************************  
  
Anita helped Relena up in the tree and whispered, "I'd go on the balcony, but I think the boys would know if someone was there so," throwing her wrist at the glass door a small soft tap could just barely be heard, "We'll bug them." Anita said handing Relena an earpiece and placing one in her own ear.  
  
Relena looked at Anita and couldn't help but ask, "How did you learn this?" "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Anita answered, "I don't think we've missed to much, listen."  
  
***************** In the Room *****************  
  
"So the assassin is dead, more than likely killed by another assassin?" Duo asked trying to take this all in.  
  
"Hai." Heero answered in his normal monotone voice.  
  
"So if there is another one, then Relena may still be in danger." Millardo stated.  
  
"Hai, and Anita may as well." Heero added.  
  
"But Anita may only be in danger if the assassin knows of her relationship with us. If they know they'll try to use her against us like before." Trowa said speaking up for the first time since the meeting started.  
  
"So we will have to keep a close eye on both of them." Wufei said from his corner.  
  
"Anita isn't going to like that, Heero, and you know that." Quatre said  
  
"And Relena will not be pleased with that as well." Noin said beside him  
  
"They won't have a choice." Heero and Millardo said together firmly.  
  
**************** Outside ****************  
  
Anita and Relena restrained their urge to go barging in there to tell them what they thought about that. Yet it was with great difficulty.  
  
"No choice!" Anita hissed  
  
"He may be my brother, but he doesn't own me!" Relena hissed as well  
  
Anita was about to say more when she heard a twig snap softly close by. Covering Relena's mouth she motioned for silence with her fingers. Thinking quickly she moved Relena further back into the tree to hide. Coming close to her ear she whispered, "Stay here and don't move." After saying that Anita quickly jumped down from the tree without making a sound. Looking around she could see movement not to far away heading in their direction. Moving behind the tree Anita waited.  
  
Closing her eyes she stretched out her gift and nearly collapsed from the vileness she was getting. **Whoever it is has to be the assassin the guys were talking about because this has such vile intentions. Why didn't I bring my katana?**  
  
Hearing a whistling sound she immediately came out of her thoughts and flipped out of the way barely in time to avoid three shurikens. Running from the tree she silently hoped the assassin would follow her allowing Relena to remain safe.  
  
Taking a quick glance behind her she saw the assassin still following and sighed with relief, which quickly became a frown as she realized that the assassin was gaining on her. Picking up her speed she took another glance and saw she had increased their distance. Turning a familiar corner she saw a ground for trees. Heading there she flipped up into one and jumped from limp to limp to the top and then jumped to a different tree. Once she was sure she couldn't be seen from the ground she hid and started to think when an idea came to her. Taking of her mask she quickly braided her hair and then took off the top layer of clothing living her in what looked like black pants and a tank top. Laying them on the branch she jumped quietly from tree to tree until she could jump just outside the bushes. Landing outside the bushes she started to walk threw them making as much noise as possible. Entering the clearing she stood there and closed her eyes stretching out her senses. **He's here.** Sighing she said out loud, "Reika! Where are you! Here girl!"  
  
*********************  
  
Nova followed his prey from the tree near the room he knew the gundam wing boys stayed at and cursed as he disappeared around the corner. Hearing noise in the bushes he grinned thinking it was his prey and leapt up into the tree waiting, what he saw instead made stare in shock. Frozen in place only one word escaped his lips and it was full of longing,  
  
"Angning."  
  
****************************  
  
Ha! I bet your wondering what's going on now! It seems that Nova knows who Anita is from her past! Who could Nova really be? When I figure that out myself I'll let you know.  
  
I'm on a role! (Gets up and starts doing a happy dance. Grabs the nearest person who happens to be Mezzic and twirls him around. A loud crash is suddenly heard.)  
  
Oops. He he well um I've got to be going. (Picks up the cell phone.) Um hello 911 yes well you're not going to believe this but my husband is kinda of stuck in the wall. What kind of wall? A brick wall. I don't know how half his body got stuck there. We were only dancing a minute ago.  
  
A muffled curse can be heard from the other side of the room as the scene fades.  
  
ByeBye  
  
BubblyOne 


	22. Chapter Twenty

Hey! Sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy lately. I'm glad that you readers have been so pacient with me. Thank you for that. I have to inform you though that I may not be able to update my stories for six months starting in December. I don't if I'll have access to a computer that I can use to type my stories. The only reason I can give you is that it involves my job. If for some reason I can't type my stories I'll be writing them down so when I get back I can type them and post them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Anita felt a shiver run up her spine and wrapped her arms around herself. Looking around she couldn't see the assassin and since he hasn't jumped her yet she started heading back to her room, though cautiously. While heading back she would call out Reika's name incase he was following her. She wanted him to think that she was out here looking for her pet and not the same person he was chasing earlier. Faking a sigh she said to herself, "Maybe she went back to the room."  
  
Reaching her dorm the feeling of being followed stopped and Anita relaxed her shoulders that she hadn't realized 'til then that were tight. Opening the door she saw Relena there pacing worriedly. Hearing the door open she turned to see Anita there.  
  
"You're ok! Where did you run off to? What happened?" Relena asked hugging her. "Quite down Relena, we don't want the guys running in here. I think it was the assassin, no in fact I'm sure it was. That's why I had you hide and I took off running. I think we should defiantly talk to the guys tomorrow about this. I know they'll throw a fit, but I'm tired right now and I really want to go to bed."  
  
"Of course I'll see you tomorrow. Let me get my things from your room and then I'm off."  
  
Walking to Anita's room Relena picked up her things and turned to Anita. "Goodnight Anita. Sleep well."  
  
"Good night Relena." Anita said and walked over to Reika. "So you where here hmm." Anita said suddenly feeling like she was being watched. "I should have known you'd head back here before I went to sleep."  
  
Reika looked at her mistress confused but sensed something was bothering her. Purring slightly it quickly changed to a growl as a familiar scent came across her. Getting up she faced the balcony door growling heavier. As soon as she started growling the scent immediately disappeared.  
  
When Reika began growling Anita knew for sure that she was being watched. Walking to the balcony she opened and looked around. "I don't see anything girl. You scared off whatever you were growling at. Well let's get some sleep." Closing the balcony door she locked it and settled in for the night.  
  
**********************  
  
Nova cursed himself for forgetting about Reika. **She never did like me. So you changed your name, my love.** Waiting till he was sure she was asleep he took out a dart and climbed back up to the balcony. Unlocking the door quietly he blew the dart at Reika who was beginning to growl. Seconds after the dart hit her she stopped and appeared to be in a deep sleep. Smiling at himself Nova crept in walking towards Anita. **You're as beautiful as the day I saw you.** He gently caressed her cheek and leaned forward giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Anita shivered slightly and frowned pulling away from him. Hearing noise he gave her one last kiss before taking the dart from Reika and vanishing into the night.  
  
**********************  
  
"So doctors how much longer?" "Well my Lord, we have discovered that the machine will operate much better with two 'keys'." Doctor One said "But they must be equal in strength. We have found what we may believe what we seek." Doctor Two continued. "Well?"  
  
Throwing down some pictures Doctor Three said, "These are the two we have chosen. Our information tells us that they both are in the same area, I don't think we will have a problem with the first, but the second may be harder to acquire." Picking up the photos the Lord smiled and dismissed the doctors. Once they were gone he turned to a screen and flipped a switch.  
  
"My Lord, what an unexpected surprise." the man on the other line said "Inform Nova that he has new orders." "What may they be my Lord?" "Tell him to bring me these two as soon as possible." the man said holding up two pictures the doctors left." "Hai, my Lord. At once." the man said bowing and the screen cut off.  
  
"My dream shall be realized at long last."  
  
****************************  
  
Anita awoke and couldn't shake the forbidding feeling she was having. Shaking her head she began getting ready for school. Once ready she opened the door to see one very angry face and one very emotionless face. Frowning she asked, "What?"  
  
Without a word, one held up her bug and awaited her reaction. "Thank you for returning that Heero." Anita said taking the bug away from him. Heero and Wufei seemed slightly surprised at that reaction. They had expected denial but got the complete opposite.  
  
"Onna, explain." Wufei demanded. "There's nothing to really explain, Fei-chan." Anita said. "You wouldn't let me or Relena in on the meeting so we decided to spy on it." "Relena?" Heero asked "Hai, Heero, Relena." Anita said walking past them "How much did you hear?" "Enough, but we would have heard more if that assassin hadn't shown up." Anita said then groaned at what she just said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Wufei shouted  
  
"Calm down Fei-chan, Relena was safely hidden in the tree while the assassin chased me." and whirling around she glared at them her eyes flashing from anger. "We have a choice on whether we are guarded or not!" Walking up to Heero she continued, "I don't know who you think you are, but you do not own me or Relena! We make our own choices! If you weren't my friend you'd be in the hospital right now!" she said poking her finger in his chest to emphasize her anger. "Now if you will excuse me I have a class to go to." Anita added gathering everything up and walking out slamming the door behind her.  
  
Duo who watched the whole thing gulped and said, "I'm glad I'm not you." and ran out of the room.  
  
*****************  
  
Anita couldn't help but smirk as Relena finally let out some steam. Too bad for Millardo it was him that she was exploding at. He of course never expected such a thing to happen. **Not the humble little girl anymore is she.** Anita thought. Noin stood by Anita and noticed the smirk and couldn't help but join her. Though she didn't like the news about their encounter with the assassin she also didn't like how the others were making these girls decisions without their permission. Watching Relena finally vent out all her frustrations about how she was being treated was actually a relief. Noin had noticed how she would bottle it up wanting to keep that impression of being calm and collected all the time, but it was only human to get angry and to argue. To Noin it was about time Relena did and she had Anita to thank for this. Leaning over Noin whispered to Anita, "Thank you."  
  
Anita seemed startled by this but had a slight idea about what she was thanking her for and smiled softly. "This is nothing, I heard from Duo that she punched Wufei because she was so angry with him. And it was true, Wufei had the black eye to prove it." Noin looked shocked at that then couldn't help herself and began chuckling.  
  
Hearing chuckling Relena stopped yelling at Millardo and looked to see who was laughing. Millardo and her both looked at Noin confused at why she was laughing. Seeing their expressions she couldn't hold it any longer and excused herself leaving the room. Once the door was closed outright laughter could be heard.  
  
"What is wrong with Noin?" Relena asked "I told her about the incident with you and Wufei." Anita answered "You didn't!" "Yup! and as you can hear she found it quite amusing." Anita said her eyes twinkling with mirth. Grabbing Relena's wrist she said, "Well I would love to see more of this debate, but we must be getting to class, so chow." and she ran out of the room dragging Relena.  
  
It took Millardo a second to realize what happened and he shouted out, "Now wait just a minute!" but they couldn't hear seeing as they were no longer in hearing range.  
  
******************  
  
Quatre rubbed his head and sighed. Everyone's emotions were really getting to him and it was starting to give him a headache. Taking some aspirin he went back to the computer screen in front of him. With everyone's emotions on edge he decided he was going to skip classes this once so that he could keep his sanity. Flipping through the old newspapers for the next couple of hours he was about to give up when something caught his attention. Pulling the newspaper up he began to read it and gasped in surprise. "So that explains it." Quatre whispered. "Why didn't you just tell my Iria?" Quatre asked as tears fell down his face. "Why?"  
  
****************** At Lunch ******************  
  
Anita shivered as she felt that same feeling of being watched from last night. Wufei noticed Anita shiver and couldn't keep his concern concealed any longer. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you're still mad at me, but something is bothering you. What is it?"  
  
Anita leaned into Wufei feeling a little safer and forgetting her anger she replied, "I can't shake this feeling that I'm being watched and I'm worried about that assassin. I know you guys want to keep me and Relena safe, but.."  
  
"We shouldn't make your decisions for you." Wufei finished for her. Turning her head up to him she smiled and said, "Exactly." Seeing her smiling at him instead of glaring made Wufei feel happier inside and he kissed her lovingly on the lips.  
  
*******************  
  
Nova glared daggers at the gundam pilot that was holding his Love and kissing her. **You will be the first to die pilot. She belongs to me and no other.** he thought and began thinking of ways to harm the pilot when the beeping of his communicator interrupted him.  
  
Frowning he opened the channel to see that idiot officer that worked for his Lord.  
  
"Nova you have new orders." "Sir." "The Lord wants these two brought to Headquarters." The man said then added, "Alive." "Hai, Sir. When?" "As soon as possible. Failure is not an option. If you fail to bring these two in then you shall receive the same fate as Solar. Is that understood?" "Hai, Sir. I will not fail." **Though I doubt they could find anyone good enough to kill me.** "You'd best not. Out." "Out."  
  
*******************  
  
"So am I forgiven?" Wufei asked "Yes, but you have a lot of making up to do." "Here come the others." Wufei said seeing everyone but Quatre and Duo. "Hello, where's Quatre, Trowa?" Anita asked completely ignoring Heero, she was still upset with him though. "He wasn't feeling to well so he's not attending any classes." Trowa answered "My concern is where is Maxwell?" Wufei wondered "I don't know?" Trowa answered Anita smiled at this and Relena who was there as well couldn't help but ask. "What are you smiling about?" "Why Duo is getting ready for the bet he lost?" she answered pointing across the yard.  
  
Following her hand the others turned to see a young woman in a pink dress kissing every guy that came across her causing many of them to fall over in surprise. Everyone looked at Anita who was starting to laugh at the scene.  
  
"I only see a crazy onna." Wufei said "Wait." Anita gasped out tears streaming down her face. And sure enough as that girl neared everyone's jaw dropped as that girl turned out to be Duo dressed in a pink dress, wearing make-up, and kissing every guy that he came across on the cheek. Unable to resist Relena ran up to Duo dragging him over causing Anita to laugh even more.  
  
"No! Relena, please don't drag me over there! You don't know what that'll mean." Duo pleaded, but Relena didn't pay any mind as she dragged him.  
  
Upon arriving Anita calmed down enough to say, "They're included in the bet so no backing down."  
  
Duo did a quick pray and before any of the guys there could react even Heero he kissed every one of them on the cheek before running away.  
  
Trowa silently stopped Heero and Wufei from chasing after Duo when he remembered what the bet exactly entitled. "Don't, it's part of the bet. If you don't want to get another kiss, then stay away from him for an hour."  
  
Relena and Anita held on to each other with laughter as they watched Duo going around kissing all the guys. They laughed so hard that they started to hiccup. Heero and Wufei glared at the two not finding it amusing at all that they where kissed.  
  
"Stop laughing, it isn't funny." Wufei growled "Yes it is!" Anita said "How often do you see Duo dressed up as a girl, his hair out of its braid no less, going around kissing guys!" "It's priceless! You should be taking pictures Fei-chan. I doubt you would see anything like this ever again!" Anita added trying to calm down with very little success.  
  
Wufei thought on that and quickly ran off as he finally realized she was right. This was one of the rare moments he could get Duo back for all the tricks he has played on him.  
  
Heero watched Wufei run off and frowned. They didn't have time for these jokes. With the assassin around they needed to be on guard and as he thought about the assassin he remembered this morning's incident and stood in front of the two laughing girls.  
  
Relena wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes to see Heero there actually frowning and his eyes seemed slight angered, yet it seemed like there was worry there as well but she wasn't so sure. Though seeing his expression she looked at him, "Heero? What's wrong?"  
  
Anita heard the worry in Relena's voice and calmed down enough to see Heero there upset. **Great now he decides he's going to talk about last night.**  
  
"We don't have time for these silly games." He said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Actually this it the perfect time for these games, as you put it Heero. It takes away the stress and lightens everyone's spirit." Relena said standing up to face him. "I know that there is trouble and I understand that it is your mission as well as the others mission to protect me." She said stopping for a moment as a look of sadness took her features, "I've been thinking since my disagreement with my brother. I know that I am an important figure in the world, so I will allow the protection needed." Looking at Heero she smiled a little though the sadness could be seen in her eyes. "But I would have liked to have been asked by the people I see as friends rather than ordered like I was a ignorant child." Relena made a gesture as if she was looking at the time and then said, "Oh, look at the time I must go. Bye." And with that said she took of running.  
  
Anita looked at Relena worried as she watched her turn around and run off she could have sworn she saw a tear run down her face. Turning to Heero she caught a glimpse of surprise and confusion in his eyes that he quickly masked. Getting up she placed an arm on his shoulder catching his attention.  
  
"Quit denying what you know you feel for her Heero and don't try to tell me that I don't know what you're talking about. You can't fool me. No one can. If you're not careful by the time you've realized your feeling it'll be to late. She can only wait so long for you Heero. Don't be a fool and fail the only mission that matters."  
  
"What mission?" Heero asked never taking his eyes of her face.  
  
Smiling she grabbed his hand and replied, "The mission of the Heart, Heero, the mission of the Heart." And she walked away to allow him to ponder that.  
  
Heero looked at Anita walk away and then down at the hand she had grabbed that was now placed over his heart.  
  
Trowa watched this display silently and left just as silently hoping Heero would heed Anita's words. It was time that he admitted his feelings, but it was up to him and no one else. All they could do was encourage him and hope for the best.  
  
************************ In the Library ************************  
  
Trowa frowned as he walked into the library taking in the scene before him. Books were scattered everywhere and the computer monitor was broken. Just looking at the room he could tell there had been a struggle. Pulling out his communicator he tried to contact Quatre, only to receive static. Not liking the sudden feeling he was receiving in his stomach he decided to contact Heero, knowing he wasn't going to like it on bit.  
  
**************************************  
  
Well I hope that you liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter before I leave, but I can't promise that it'll posted.  
  
If you thought I wasn't going to do that bet.SURPRISE! I couldn't leave that out. I needed something to lighten the mood because in the next chapter things are going to go bad. For who you'll have to find out.  
  
Well gotta go.  
  
Bye-bye  
  
BubblyOne 


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to update my stories as fast as I can and it's hard with the hours I work. Twelve hour shifts with one day off. Two or Three weeks ago it was twelve hour shifts no days off. And judging by the News it looks like I'm here in the Desert longer than three months. (Starts Crying.) "I want my TEDDY BEAR! (Husband)  
  
To Sanonsuke: As far as Anita and Wufei not knowing Japanese and speaking I think you are wrong. You see in the Anime and in the Manga that I have read they are able to understand each other. I mean I watched the Anime subtitled and everyone understood him so thus I say he knows Japanese. Now for Anita, She knows Japanese because of her Mother and Chinese because of her Father and Grandmother. If you remember the little specks I gave on her in Chapter Nine it explains her background somewhat.  
  
As for Wufei being too much of a woman hater to fall for Anita. People change and this is a Fanfiction story so anything is possible. If I wanted them to dance around singing I'm a Little Tea Pot in pink tutus then I can. It's a story. I try and keep people in character but to get the story I want they will have to change in some way. He still calls women onna and he still thinks women weak, but Anita proves herself otherwise thus he can accept her and the heart never follows what the mind says. He could come up with all kinds of reasons for not loving Anita but his heart knows the truth and would eventually act on what it felt. So just because he is a woman hater (And we know why he is like that) doesn't mean he can't fall in love with a woman and come to admit it.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Relena brushed the tears from her eyes as she went to her favorite spot. It was so hard knowing that you loved someone, but they didn't love you back. **I guess I was wrong. He only sees me as a mission and nothing more. How could I have been so stupid?** she asked herself as she took a seat. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turn to see Duo there in his normal garb. She patted his hand reassuring him that she was all right. **Anita must have told him.** she thought.  
  
"Will you sit by me today in class?" Relena asked Duo in a quite voice. Duo seemed surprised by this but nodded his head. "I'm sorry about earlier, Duo. I hope you're not mad at me."  
  
"Nah." Duo replied shaking his head. Sitting down he started doing silly little things to cheer Relena up. Heero walked in to see Relena smiling at Duo and he frowned. He remembered what Anita said and wondered was it already to late. Duo noticed Heero there even though Relena hadn't and a plan began to form in his mind. It was about time that Heero admitted his feelings. Sitting down by Relena he put his arm around her and smiled inside as he felt Heero's glare tearing him apart. "So Relena spill. I know something is bothering you. Is it Heero? I promise I won't tell."  
  
Relena was quiet for a moment then the tears started up again. "Why? Why can't he love me?" she sobbed out burying her head into Duo's shoulder. "I'm just a mission to him. Duo I can't take this anymore! It hurts so much, oh it hurts so much." She said breaking into sobs.  
  
Heero watched everything and something inside urged him to take Duo's place. This wasn't her normal crying. No this was the heartbreaking sobs of a woman whose heart was on the verge of breaking. Feeling pain in his heart he grabbed his chest in confusion. He was trained that emotions were bad for a Perfect Soldier. They only interfered with the mission, but if that was true then what about the others. They were soldiers like him and they showed their emotions and the mission went as planned. So was having emotions bad? Not understanding what was happening to him Heero walked into the clearing silently. Giving Duo a look he took Duo's place though unsure of why he was doing this. Relena didn't seem notice as she continued to sob. Duo left with a smile on his face and left to go find Anita and tell her what he'd done and to figure out how to get those pictures from Wu-ma.  
  
Heero felt awkward to say the least he didn't even know why he took Duo's place, but he couldn't stand to see Relena like this. Yes she was annoying at first with her glomping him and calling out his name, but when she stopped he missed it. Then when she and Duo were around they became so close that he was jealous.  
  
"I love him so much, Duo, that it tears my heart out when I know he doesn't love me. Maybe.Maybe I should give up and move on. I..I mean why wait for someone that won't ever love you back." She said on Heero's shoulder still not realizing that it wasn't Duo she was talking to.  
  
Hearing her say that Heero wrapped his arms around her tightly afraid that she would disappear. "NO!" he said harshly letting an emotion claim him. Relena gasped as she recognized that voice and looked up to see Heero there holding her tightly to him. "Heero!" she exclaimed surprised. Looking into her eyes Heero came to a decision. Bending down he captured Relena's lips with his. Relena's eyes widen in surprise then they closed as she lost herself in his kiss.  
  
Heero broke the kiss and looked at Relena as she opened her eyes. He saw confusion, happiness, and fear war with each other. Relena was happy. Heero kissed her, but then she was confused as to why. After all he was the Perfect Soldier then fear took hold of her as she wondered. **Would he regret it then walk away from her. If he did that she would die inside.**  
  
"Heero?" Relena started before his finger cover her mouth asking for silence. "No more waiting." Was all he said hoping Relena would understand. He wasn't one for words and he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to tell he loved her yet. It would take time but one day he could and would. Relena understood what he meant and her eyes beamed with happiness but quickly vanished as Heero's communicator went off. She could hear Trowa's voice as he said, "Heero we have a problem. Quatre is missing and it looks like he was taken by force." "Hn. Where was it?" "The Library." "Gather the others and met me there." Heero said and cut off the communication.  
  
"I'm coming to." Relena said firmly Heero was about to tell her no, but then thought better of it. With everyone at the Library it would be better so they could still protect her and look for Quatre. "Fine." He replied and helping her up he headed to the Library with Relena by his side.  
  
********************  
  
Anita sighed to herself with boredom. All the guys disappeared and she couldn't figure out where they went. So here she was in class alone. Sure there were other students here but they avoided her. At the moment she didn't care. She knew she had friends now and a boyfriend. Coming here had been her Grandmother's best idea. ** I wonder if Grandma saw this with her gift before she passed on.** Anita wondered. Looking at the clock her last class for the day was about to end and she could go out and look for everyone. It was odd how she couldn't find anyone of them after lunch and it was also worrying her. **If they went on a mission without telling me then I'll kill them.** she thought to herself. **Especially Fei-chan.**  
  
Hearing the bell ring she dashed out of class and ran to her room. Changing quickly she knocked on Wufei's and Duo's doors receiving no answer. Reika watched her mistress and followed her around as she ran out of the room. Anita knocked on the Heero's, Trowa's, and Quatre's doors as well receiving no answer. Deciding to head to Relena's she took off with Reika beside her. Reaching Relena's room she knocked and just like the boys there was no answer. **Where is everyone?**  
  
Anita decided to head to the Library to see if Quatre or Trowa may be there. Nearing the Library she froze as a feeling of violence consumed her. Running to the Library she looked around to see it in complete disarray. Walking in she looked around and saw everyone there even Millardo and Noin talking. Heero was frowning which was surprising, but Duo looked so angry that it sent a shiver down her spine. Looking around she didn't notice Quatre there. For some unknown reason she remained hidden and listened to their conversation.  
  
"It had to be the assassin." Millardo said looking at the mess in the Library. "But what would he want with Quatre?" Relena asked "Information more than likely or he went after the weaker of us so he could eventually get to you once we're all dead." Wufei stated  
  
Anita's eyes widen at that and held in her gasp. Tears started to form but she pushed it back as anger over took her. This assassin was going to pay! He just took one of her rare friends and she wouldn't stand for it. Feeling a rub against her leg she saw Reika there comforting her. Calming down slightly she closed her eyes and for the first time in ages she completely put her barriers down. It would hurt like hell but she had to know what happened and where Quatre was at.  
  
Gripping the bookcase wave after wave of pain hit her as she felt the struggle that had occurred in the room. In her minds eye she watched as the assassin had snuck behind him, but Quatre had seemed to sense him so how and moved out of the way quickly. Sliding down the shelf she watched as Quatre did his best to fight back, but the assassin was too skilled. He punched Quatre here and there clearly playing with him. The assassin was enjoying the beating he was giving Quatre. She watched as Quatre suddenly pulled the assassin's mask off. Anita gasped and her eyes widen in fear as she saw who it was.  
  
**No it can't be! He's dead!** her mind screamed. Then seeing the assassin take something out she screamed a warning so lost in the scene.  
  
While she was doing this Trowa noticed Anita there and gathering everyone's attention he indicated towards her. Looking at her they could see her eyes looking towards them but not really seeing them. Her eyes seemed to glow and she was shaking as if she was in great pain. Wufei was immediately at her side when she slid down the bookshelf. She winced in pain and Wufei noticed blood running down the corner of her mouth. Worried he grasped her and started calling her name, but she didn't seem to hear him. Shaking her she still didn't respond then suddenly she gasped and her eyes widened in fear and she shouted out,  
  
"No Xaing! Leave Quatre alone!" then she fainted breathing heavily.  
  
Everyone seemed slightly surprised at this and stood frozen. Heero quickly came out of his surprise and motioned to Wufei to pick Anita up and follow him. Whatever happened Anita had some connection to it and Heero was bound to find out. Wufei was surprised and wondered who this Xaing was. Picking up Anita he followed Heero. He wanted answers as well and to have that they needed the only one who may have those answers awake.  
  
Heero went to the nurses' office and indicated for Wufei to lie her down. The others had followed and now they were watching and waiting. Heero placed smelling salts underneath Anita's nose and she immediately woke up.  
  
Feeling everything around her she quickly put of her barriers again. She hurt all over inside and out. Tears started to form and ran down her face. Still somewhat out of it she began talking in a soft voice but it was loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"How could you, Xaing? How could you?"  
  
Wufei frowned at the name and jealously welled up in him. **Who is this Xaing?**  
  
"Who is Xaing and what did he do with Quatre?" Heero demanded in his monotone voice.  
  
Anita came back to herself and looked directly at Heero pain evident in her eyes. "Someone who was supposed to be dead. Someone who will die when I see him again. He took Quatre."  
  
"How do you know?" Millardo demanded.  
  
"I saw it. I felt it. The pain. The violence. He enjoyed hurting Quartre, but he didn't kill him. I would know. You can't forget that kind of pain." Anita answered.  
  
"You're not making sense." Millardo growled at her stepping forward, but Trowa stopped him and looked at Anita.  
  
"You have a gift like Quatre does don't you." He said, "That's how you know. You truly did see, but unlike Quatre yours has a cost."  
  
Anita turned her head not looking at anyone, but that was answer enough. The others looked at Trowa and back at Anita who refused to look at anyone.  
  
"Could you find him?" Trowa asked  
  
"No need." A cold voice said and suddenly smoke filled the room. Anita felt someone picking her up and immediately punched him feeling nauseated. She knew that it was Xaing and she wouldn't let him have what ever he came for. She fell to the floor with a cry of pain and using the smoke to her advantage she crawled towards where the door was. Standing on shaky legs she opened and they slid down the wall next two as the pain she still felt radiated through her body.  
  
Xaing cursed as the smoke began to dissipate. "I'll get you Angning! You are mine! And I'll kill that pig who has touched what is mine!" he shouted then quickly left.  
  
****************  
  
Well I hoped you liked it!  
  
Bye Bye 


End file.
